La reconstruction d'un clan
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontent dans un ultime combat dans la Vallée de la fin. Sakura arrive sur les lieux pour ne découvrir que Sasuke vivant. Sasuke tentera de la convaincre de son innocence pour la mort de Naruto. SasuSaku.Chapitres en remaniement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : K+**

*****Prologue*****

Ils reprenaient, tous les deux, leurs souffles, tout en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Tout passait dans cet échange soutenu. Ténèbres sur cieux, le défi et la conviction brillaient au fond de leurs prunelles. Ils étaient gravement blessés, en sueur, et quasiment à bout de forces, mais, fiers, ils tenaient encore debout. Face à face.

Deux amis, deux frères, deux ennemis.

Les heures de leur combat sans relâche ne se comptaient plus, elles en valaient des milliers par leur intensité.

Tous les deux savaient que c'était inévitable.

Ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole qu'au début de leur affrontement. Les mots étaient inutiles entre eux, ils ne pouvaient seulement que glaner un répit.

« Je lui ai promis de te ramener, clama son adversaire par-dessus le bruit de la cascade.

- Tu es tellement têtu. Je n'ai plus que cette solution pour que tu arrêtes de me pourchasser ! »

Le blondinet qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus le jeune homme insouciant qui dérangeait les habitudes de tout un chacun. Naruto avait grandi, gagné en maturité et acquis de l'expérience. Il était devenu un adversaire de grande valeur. Il n'avait pas encore accompli son rêve, devenir Hokage. Pourtant, son rival l'avait prévenu de s'en préoccuper avant de venir le provoquer.

Naruto se retrouvait dans un piteux état. Il tenait encore debout, malgré les blessures bien plus graves que les siennes. Son pouvoir de régénération n'avait plus aucun effet maintenant. S'il se faisait toucher encore une fois, ce serait la fin pour lui, mais il n'abandonnait pas. A vrai dire, il n'abandonnait jamais.

Ils étaient quasiment à bout de chakra.

Très bientôt, ils connaîtraient le dénouement fatal de cette rencontre.

Le jeune homme ténébreux, dans une cape noire brodée de nuages rouges, savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait revenir avec Naruto. C'était impossible, pour tout un tas de raison qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire à voix haute. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était d'éliminer celui qui était responsable de pas mal de malheurs en ce monde même s'il devait donner sa vie pour cela.

On les épiait, on attendait le dénouement de leur rencontre avec impatience, on les surveillait l'un comme l'autre. Cette attention sournoise ne les quittait plus.

Sasuke devait forcer à intervenir l'espion, il ne se souciait réellement que de ce problème depuis le début. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de procéder, menacer Naruto. Il avait amoché sérieusement son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Madara n'était pas sorti de sa cachette pour s'interposer. Il devait mettre en danger de mort son adversaire tout en lui faisant comprendre ses véritables intentions.

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, je ne serais pas obligé de devoir te briser pour que tu reviennes à Konoha.

- Je n'ai plus aucune attache, plus aucune…Je me suis trouvé un nouveau maître en la personne de Madara.

- Tu mens mal. Je sais très bien ce que je représente pour toi. Tu avais plusieurs occasions de me tuer mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, j'ai brisé les liens qui nous unissait. Et je dois te capturer, mais tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Et te tuer me démange plus que tu ne le penses.

- Menteur !

- Je vais te le prouver ! »

Sasuke concentra du chakra dans sa main pour créer le chidori avec la ferme intention d'en finir. Les éclairs jaillirent de sa main pour une ultime attaque, zébrant l'air de leur dangerosité et, éclairant son visage de leur clarté électrique.

Si Madara ne se montrait pas maintenant, au moins, Sasuke aurait la joie de le priver d'un démon même si cela nécessitait le sacrifice de son meilleur ami. Il sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule. Madara était là, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Naruto n'apprécia pas la venue de cet intrus. Il était seul, et il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les deux uchiha en même temps. On sentait son appréhension, mais aucun relâchement dans sa volonté de combattre.

« Sasuke, ne le tue pas. Tu sais à quel point, il m'est précieux. »

Madara se tourna vers Naruto.

« Jinjuriki de Kyubbi, tu n'as aucune chance d'en réchapper, alors, laisse-toi capturer… »

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke dans le dos de Madara forma avec sa bouche le mot rasengan tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son ancien coéquipier. L'espace d'un instant, l'ancienne complicité entre les deux amis resurgit.

Sasuke lui sourit tandis que Naruto amorçait sa technique.

« Pathétique, tu tiens à te battre jusqu'au bout. Faudrait-il seulement te rappeler que ce genre d'attaque n'a aucun effet sur moi ? »

Naruto se lança à l'encontre de Madara qui le laissa approcher sans se protéger. Le Rasengan s'apprêtait à le traverser de part en part mais l'intervention d'un Chidori venu à sa rencontre renversa la donne.

Ils furent aveuglés par une lumière intense, ils sentirent, au bout de leurs doigts, le corps de Madara se désintégrer à cause de leur technique, ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que tout les deux au milieu de cette sphère lumineuse. Ils avaient réussi, mais, à quel prix…

« Mon meilleur ami, merci », se dirent-ils en se souriant avec tristesse.

Ils furent éjectés, puis ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.


	2. Réveil difficile

**Salut, voilà la suite ! Je posterais les mercredis et les week-end pour ceux que cela intéresse. Bonne lecture !**

On l'appelait, c'était une voix qu'il connaissait autrefois, oui, autrefois, lors de la période de sa vie qu'il avait le plus apprécié.  
Il se sentait dériver dans un état entre la vie et la mort. Son esprit flottait et, cette voix qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

Il avait réalisé tout ce qu'il voulait en ce bas monde. Plus personne ne tenait à ce point à lui à part son meilleur ami mais il devait être dans les vappes tout autant que lui.

Une secousse, de vie, traversa son corps douloureux.  
C'était affreusement désagréable de se retrouver dans un corps meurtri. Il inspira avec souffrance, un cri sortit de sa gorge.

Cette voix, il se raccrocha à cette voix :

« Sasuke, c'est moi…Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un visage éploré, de grands yeux émeraude larmoyants, de courts cheveux roses…Sakura.

Elle s'activait pour le soigner.

Il ne se sentait pas de parler mais il fit tous les efforts qu'il put dans ce sens. Il voulait savoir à tout prix ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Il avait dû s'en sortir lui aussi, il était fort et Sakura ne serait jamais venu s'occuper de lui en premier. Ses blessures étaient graves mais il l'espérait pas assez pour en mourir, à part que Madara n'est…

« Naruto ? »

Un regard de reproche mêlé à une tristesse profonde le blessa autant que les mots qui suivirent :

« Tu l'as tué. »

Il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre ses convictions. D'une certaine manière, elle avait raison.

Il ne put empêcher le chagrin de le submerger avec violence. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, il ne s'était pas laissé aller à un tel écart depuis la mort d'Itachi. Il venait de perdre un second frère, de nouveau, par sa faute.

Les efforts de Sakura pour le ramener se révèlerait certainement vain puisqu'à peine aurait-il touché le plancher de Konoha que la racine ne se gênerait pas pour l'assassiner en douce.

Il repoussa ses mains comme il put c'est-à-dire de manière très maladroite :

« Laisse-moi crever, ici…

- Il n'en est pas question. Tu seras jugé pour tes actes ! La mort est un châtiment bien trop doux pour un criminel comme toi ! »

Son cœur déjà malmené par l'annonce de la mort de son meilleur souffrit des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre dans la bouche de son ancienne coéquipière.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le déposer sur un brancard.

Le voyage fut en même temps éprouvant, flou et cauchemardesque.

Il s'endormait souvent pour se réveiller l'esprit embrumé par le chagrin, la douleur et l'angoisse. Il ne cessait de voir Naruto dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait particulièrement de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Madara. Naruto l'avait agréablement surpris, il aurait plus mérité que lui de vivre. Il n'était pas devenu Hokage, et lui, qu'avait-il encore à accomplir à part mourir dans son village natal.

Reconstruire son clan, quelle idée…un clan maudit se devait de mourir avec lui.

Ce qu'aurait voulu Naruto…, c'est qu'il s'occupe des espions infiltrés à Konoha de l'Akatsuki.

Il les connaissait pour avoir fréquenté Madara assez longtemps, la mort de Madara n'était certainement pas encore connue puisqu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'éclipser de temps en temps.

De toute manière, pourquoi s'en préoccuper…ils allaient le réduire au silence dès qu'il franchirait les portes de la ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit.

Ils l'installèrent dans une tente.

A part Sakura, il ne reconnaissait pas les autres. Ils étaient flous à ses yeux. Seuls cette présence féminine, ses cheveux roses et la douleur dans ses membres le rattachaient à la réalité.

Elle congédia ses coéquipiers, et elle se mit à nettoyer de nouveau ses blessures et à refaire les bandages tout en silence.

Un silence pesant qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux.

Sasuke savait qu'il avait brisé définitivement leur équipe.

Elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Pour Naruto, il devait parler. Elle était la seule en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance :

« Sakura…

- Tais-toi ! »

Le ton était ferme et sans appel mais il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de lui parler librement ou même plus du tout.

« C'est important…

- Je m'en fiche, tu te rends compte ! Tu l'as tué ! C'était Naruto ! Ce que j'ai retrouvé de lui…tu es un monstre ! »

Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- …pourquoi j'ai été épargné et pas lui. »

Elle le regarda d'un air étonnée, il espérait qu'elle pouvait lire la tristesse qu'il éprouvait à la perte de son meilleur ami.

« Sakura, tu n'es pas la seule qui en souffres…

- Je t'ai vu le provoquer !

- Je faisais semblant…pour attirer le chef de l'Akastuki…il voulait s'en prendre à Naruto…Sakura, crois-moi… »

Il la regarda attendant un signe de sa part, elle avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle lui fit juste signe de continuer tout en séchant ses larmes.

« Je m'étais dit qu'à nous deux,…on pouvait l'éliminer mais pour cela, il fallait que je le force à se montrer… »

Les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre étaient difficiles à prononcer.

« Tu peux me reprocher sa mort…, j'y ai pris part d'une certaine manière en l'affaiblissant beaucoup trop… Je suis désolé, Sakura…Au dernier moment, Madara a du lui porter un coup fatal ! »

Ils pleurèrent ensemble. Elle se pinça les lèvres, et elle serra les poings.

« Et Madara, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr… »

Sakura le regardait avec un drôle d'air, on aurait dit qu'elle se faisait violence en elle-même.

Il sentait qu'elle se refusait à le croire, il devait la convaincre à tout prix…

De toute manière, peut-être était-ce un tour du destin…à force de les avoir fait souffrir tout les deux, il allait les perdre en fin de compte, eux aussi. Il vivait certainement encore un peu pour que ses erreurs aient le temps de le rattraper et de le plonger dans les regrets.

« Sasuke, tu es un nukenin, tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki…c'est mon devoir de t'arrêter…

- Je le sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour cela.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu auras beau essayer de me convaincre ou de faire resurgir ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu n'arriveras pas à me duper.

- Te duper ?

- Je ne sais pas quelle ruse tu es en train de mettre en œuvre pour entraîner notre perte mais je ne te laisserais pas vaincre.

- Sakura, ce n'est…

- Tu as tué Naruto ! Tu nous a évité pendant toute ces années ! Tu crois que je vais croire en tes bons sentiments alors que tu es sous mon emprise. Tu es devenu vil et bas ! Je te hais ! »

Sakura sortit de la tente sans se retourner même quand Sasuke l'appela faiblement. Il avait utilisé quasiment toutes ses forces pour lui faire entendre raison.

Tandis qu'il s'endormait à nouveau, il se promit de réessayer dès qu'il le pourrait en hommage à son meilleur ami. Celui qui n'abandonnait jamais !

Non, il ne s'abandonnerait pas au sommeil, à cette douce léthargie car il sentait que sinon il ne se réveillerait plus jamais et il aurait laissé passer sa dernière chance de se racheter.

Il se mit à ramper par terre pour atteindre l'entrée de la tente. Il sentit ses membres récalcitrants s'acharner sur une sonnette d'alarme corporelle qu'il ignorait de toutes ses forces.

Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et sortit dans la nuit fraîche puis ravalant toute sa fierté et son orgueil, il se mit à s'égosiller afin de la rameuter à son chevet :

« Sakura ! »

Elle ne venait pas ni ses compagnons non plus. Il aurait très bien pu s'évader sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Il continua à ramper vers le feu de camps tout en criant le prénom de sa coéquipière.

Un pied, oh, un pied mais à qui appartenait ce pied.

Il leva la tête pour apercevoir un ninja de Konoha qu'il ne connaissait pas, enfin pas assez, pour le reconnaître dans la pénombre tout en ayant une vision assez floue des choses qui l'environnait. La voix de cette personne électrisa chaque partie de son être :

« Elle est partie dans la forêt avec mon coéquipier ce qui fait que nous sommes seuls…ah, là, là, là, voilà à quoi en est réduit le survivant Uchiha…désolé pour cette mort peu honorable… »

Il leva son sabre menaçant dans les airs. C'était un espion de l'Akatsuki, tout certainement comme l'homme qui se trouvait avec Sakura en ce moment.

Sasuke puisa dans ses réserves, il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant et pas de cette façon. Cet homme était trop sûr de lui face à la loque qu'il était devenu.

Sasuke lui attrapa le mollet avec dextérité et envoya une décharge électrique bien chargée.

Le corps de son assaillant tressauta un instant avant de s'affaler par terre, mort.

Trop confiant…Sakura n'allait pas apprécier…

Il entendit un grand fracas dans la forêt, l'espion de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas été très malin de provoquer la colère de la med-in.

Sasuke rampa jusqu'au feu de bois voulant se réchauffer un tantinet avant de mourir fracassé par la terrible kunoïchi.

Il s'affala contre un rondin de bois, et il se calla confortablement.

Il l'entendit revenir avec fracas puisqu'elle semblait décidée à transformer la forêt en terrain vague méconnaissable.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin à Sakura avec un air coupable qui se transforma en léger sourire sarcastique :

« Légitime défense. »

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il sentit qu'il n'avait pas choisi les mots appropriés.

Fulminante, elle vint se placer en face de lui.

Elle le détailla sous toutes les coutures s'énervant au fur et à mesure de cet examen minutieux tout en essayant de se contrôler un maximum.

Il regarda les pansements couverts de terre, de feuilles et défaits avec nonchalance. Il se sentait partir mais il lutta de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle s'approchait :

« Sakura…

- Dors, tu me raconteras tout demain.

- Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je me réveillerais. Ces hommes faisaient partis du réseau de l'Akatsuki à Konoha. Je connais les noms…ils ne voudront pas que je revienne…j'en sais trop.

- Je veillerais sur toi, et t'as intérêt à cracher tous les noms. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis promis que tu reviendrais à Konoha en un seul morceau et j'y tiens.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas… »

Elle mit un doigt sur sa tempe, et il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.


	3. Doutes

Sakura venait de l'endormir.

Elle se mit à laver de nouveau ses plaies et à changer les bandages.

D'après les traces sur le sol, il s'était traîné par terre sur une bonne dizaine de mètres rien que pour lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

S'il avait été un simple malade dont elle avait la charge, elle se ferait en ce moment du souci pour lui. On ne se traînait pas ainsi dans son état, il n'y avait que lui ou Naruto pour lui faire ce genre de frayeur. En plus, il venait de tuer un homme alors qu'il était aussi rétamé qu'une carpette délavée. C'était lui tout craché…

Et maintenant, il roupillait comme si de rien n'était.

C'était un nukenin dangereux, un membre de l'Akastuki qui avait commis de nombreux crimes… Elle sentait qu'elle s'était laissé emporter par ses pensées. A ce jour, rien d'irréprochables à part sa désertion n'avait été répertorié…à part, ce qui venait de se passer hier.

La mort de Naruto…

Qu'avait dit Sasuke ? Tu peux me le reprocher…

Il semblait affecté lui aussi par ce décès mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui accorder sa confiance.

Il avait tout de même pleuré ce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire. C'était sincère…

Elle ne devait pas se laisser embobiner par des faux-semblants pareils.

Naruto l'avait suivi pour le ramener à Konoha car il pensait toujours que Madara, ayant jeté son dévolu sur Sasuke, l'avait corrompu. Ce sourire, cette assurance et cet enthousiasme n'était plus, ceux qui l'avaient tellement aidé à tenir face à la souffrance de l'absence de son coéquipier et à garder sa résolution de ramener le jeune homme qui dormait à ses pieds.

Elle allait le ramener, et en vie, elle ne permettrait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui avant que toute cette histoire ne soit résolue.

Il connaissait pas mal de noms…mais il ne les dévoilerait pas aisément. Une vraie tête de mule.

Elle observa ses plaies qui commençaient à se régénérer. Il était solide, le survivant Uchiwa, tout autant qu'il était rusé. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où ce pouvoir de guérison pouvait aller, certaines blessures laisseront certainement leurs marques.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait deux coéquipiers traîtres morts, un blessé et un mort qui attendait qu'on vienne lui donner une sépulture bien plus digne que celle qu'ils avaient faits à la va vite.

Elle était exténuée tout autant que par son deuil, les soins qu'elle avait prodigué, la route et le combat qu'elle venait de mener.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'endormir pas seulement à cause de rencontres malencontreuse mais surtout parce qu'il était capable de simuler, le bougre, n'attendant que l'occasion inespérée de se barrer en rampant comme une limace et en laissant une traînée visible à des kilomètres à la ronde ce qui pourrait ne lui faire que du mal.

Elle s'installa contre un arbre qu'elle avait épargnée tout en ressassant ses pensées.

Elles tournaient principalement autour de Naruto. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse s'éteindre aussi rapidement sans avoir réalisé son rêve, devenir Hokage et même sans avoir ramener Sasuke à Konoha lui-même.

Quand elle était arrivée sur les lieux, elle n'avait pu cacher son effroi. La vallée ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle était, on aurait dit que deux démons s'étaient battus avec emportement. Les effigies avaient été mises à bas, la rivière était sorti de son lit, les falaises avaient reculées.

Elle avait retrouvé d'abord le corps sans vie de Naruto. Déchiqueté et quasiment méconnaissable. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que ce jour-là.

Ce sourire, cette joie, cet entrain dans la vie venait de se tarir…à cause de lui qui vivait encore par on ne sait quel miracle. Sasuke le survivant, ce titre lui allait comme un gant. Naruto, le crétin et Sakura, la moche comme aimait à le dire ce satané Saï.

Enfin, ils avaient des surnoms plus approprié : elle était Sakura, le cercle de vie, Naruto, la tempête d'espoir et Sasuke, l'éclair d'ombre.

L'espoir était mort à cause de l'ombre. Une ombre qui se reposait tranquillement…

Elle serra les dents.

Elle avait tant espéré ce moment, celui où Sasuke reviendrait avec eux à Konoha, où ils pourraient discuter de tout et de rien en essayant d'oublier leur passé douloureux et où ils pourraient tout reconstruire. Dans ces rêves, ils étaient trois jeunes gens : une jeune fille aux cheveux roses heureuse, un bel homme au regard perçant et ténébreux qui se contenterait de sourire à peine pour montrer sa joie et surtout un satané jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, avec trois traits sur les joues et avec de beaux yeux bleus océans qui s'agiterait comme un fou.

A Konoha, il aurait sauté de partout en annonçant le retour tant attendu de son meilleur ami, il aurait couru de partout annoncer la bonne nouvelle puis il les aurait invité à manger un bol de nouilles à Ichiraku…

Naruto…

Une larme perla sur sa joue.

Au lieu de cela, elle rentrerait seule en menaçant Sasuke, elle le mènerait directement au bureau de l'Hokage et elle assisterait à son jugement…

Elle connaissait déjà la sentence qui serait prononcé : la mise à mort.

Naruto et elle avait escompté faire pression grâce à l'aide des gens de leur génération pour réintégrer Sasuke mais sans Naruto, que faire. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas autant d'impact que lui. De plus, sa mort jouait en la défaveur de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne se préoccupait pas du tout de cela mais plutôt de la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas voulu la mort de Naruto. Soit il était sincère, soit il la menait complètement en bateau pour la rendre faible émotionnellement…Elle l'était déjà.

Tous les sentiments s'entremêlaient en elle.

Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, toutes les filles l'avaient été pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment contrairement à elles. En tout cas, elle éprouvait toujours de la tendresse pour lui. Sasuke avait été son coéquipier, un ami qui avait beaucoup compté pour elle. Elle allait mener à l'échafaud le dernier membre de l'équipe 7 qui lui restait.

Elle avait décidé de le ramener. Naruto aurait voulu qu'on interroge Sasuke pour obtenir des informations nécessaire à la protection du village, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle oscilla ainsi ses pensées entre ses deux anciens coéquipiers durant toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, il se réveilla et il eut l'audace de se lever sur ses deux jambes avec difficulté :

« Rassis-toi immédiatement !

- Sinon, tu me mords…

- Blessé ou non, je t'en colle une ! »

Devant son regard déterminé, Sasuke obéit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, où était passé son entêtement.

« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

- C'est quoi cette menace ?

- Rien, je suis plus frais et dispo que toi pour préparer le petit déj…

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire…

- Tu aurais pu au moins enterrer les cadavres, çà pue.

- Tu vas arrêter de me faire des remarques sinon je te renvoie à Konoha par la voie des airs. »

Sasuke regarda son environnement curieux comme s'il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois puis les referma soudainement comme s'il souffrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? »

La mine de Sasuke se renfrogna perceptiblement.

« Depuis le combat, je n'y vois pas bien. Je croyais que c'était le choc ou les larmes… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et elle commença à regarder ses yeux. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention auparavant mais il avait un sérieux problème. On aurait dit qu'il avait été brûlé par une lumière intense. S'il perdait ses yeux, il ne représenterait plus aucun danger mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela en tout cas pas en tant qu'ancienne coéquipière.

« Je vais t'opérer desuite avant que cela soit irréversible.

- C'est grave ? »

Il trembla quasiment imperceptiblement mais elle le connaissait et elle s'en rendit compte. Il avait peur comme tout utilisateur de dojustu qui perdait son meilleur atout. Elle plongea dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs indéchiffrables.

« Qui t'as fait cela ?

- Naruto, enfin, pas vraiment, la technique qu'on a fait à deux. Il y avait de gros risques dans notre état mais on ne pouvait laisser passer l'occasion.

- N'active pas ton sharingan, surtout.

- Defois, c'est automatique…

- Alors, retiens-toi ! »

Il n'aurait jamais consentit à risquer sa vie dans une technique aussi dangereuse rien que pour éliminer son maître, c'était louche. Par contre, Naruto n'aurait jamais cherché à l'aveugler de son plein grés ni Madara d'ailleurs. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à vouloir à tout prix mourir dans une tentative suicidaire, il devait reconstruire son clan et il n'était vraiment pas sur la bonne voie pour l'instant. Il n'avait que dix-huit après tout…

Elle fit passer du chakra dans ses doigts et avec délicatesse, elle exécuta les gestes nécessaires tout en parlant. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sans pour autant tomber dans ses affabulations.

« J'imagine que tu avais des projets avant que Naruto ne se batte avec toi.

- Hn… »

Il retrouvait son attitude naturelle c'est-à-dire qu'il se renfermait en lui-même.

« T'as intérêt à me faire la causette sinon je ne sais pas un petit accident pendant l'opération…

- Sakura, mes projets s'arrêtaient à la mort de Madara.

- Et ton clan ? Tu y as pensé un peu…Tu es son dernier représentant…

- Et je le resterais. »

Elle fut étonnée qu'il abandonne ainsi l'un des projets qui lui tenaient à cœur auparavant.

« Si tu veux savoir mes intentions, je me suis promis de faire arrêter tout ceux qui avaient un lien de près ou de loin avec l'Akatsuki dans Konoha, c'est ce que Naruto aurait souhaité. Je lui avais même préparé un bingo book à son attention…je pensais que c'était moi qui y passerais…avec le démon renard…il n'aurait jamais dû… »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« Ne pleures pas, Sasuke !

- Sakura, je n'en ai rien à faire que le monde croit que je l'ai tué mais toi, je…

- Tais-toi et calme-toi ! »

Elle arrêta sa technique le temps nécessaire pour qu'il se reprenne. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas souhaité la mort de Naruto. Il n'en serait pas autant affecté sinon.

Il sécha ses larmes nerveusement.

« Sakura, j'aimerais que tu me crois, c'est tout. Tu as le droit à la vérité…

- Sasuke, je te crois. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour ce qui est de ta sentence mais je te promets de coffrer les espions de l'Akatsuki…»

Il lui sourit, c'était rare qu'il le fasse. Sa mine s'assombrit :

« Sakura, c'est dangereux. Je préférerais m'en charger moi-même et ne pas te mettre en avant. Ils n'hésiteront pas à t'assassiner.

- Je le sais. »

Elle reprit son justu de soin puis elle lui banda les yeux avec un foulard.

« Tu resteras dans le noir jusqu'à que ce soit bien cicatrisé.

- Génial, et je fais comment maintenant.

- Tu me fais confiance.

- Hn… »

Il râla en silence, il n'aimait pas du tout s'en remettre entièrement à quelqu'un mais apparemment cela le gênait moins si c'était elle qui se chargeait de lui.

Elle préféra rester une journée de plus sur place. Sasuke devait récupérer assez pour se déplacer sans trop d'aide.

Elle s'endormit que d'un œil laissant traîner sa vigilance à la frontière du sommeil. Depuis qu'elle enquêtait sur la racine, elle en avait pris l'habitude au cas où quelqu'un viendrait pour lui régler son compte.


	4. Dans le noir

**Salut à tous ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Je crois l'avoir déjà précisé avant mais faîtes attention à la présence de spoils.**

Sasuke se laissait guider par elle.

Sakura n'avait pas appréciée qu'il la réveille la prenant en faute dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Ils étaient restés une journée sur place en se parlant très peu.

Il ne savait pas trop si elle lui faisait vraiment confiance, il la comprenait…Il réapparaissait après des années d'absence à côté de la dépouille de son meilleur ami après l'avoir provoqué en duel à mort. Qu'elle ait des doutes sur sa bonne foi était tout à fait normal…

Il ne pouvait passer que par elle pour faire tomber les derniers remparts de l'akatsuki, il n'avait pas envie de la mettre en danger mais pourtant il devait laisser ses sentiments pour elle de côté et penser à l'avenir de Konoha.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait découvert sur la racine ou de ce qui s'était passé avec son frère…pourtant pour qu'elle ne soit pas prise au dépourvu, il fallait qu'il la renseigne là-dessus quitte à a mettre en mauvaise posture.

Il lui avait passé le Bingo Book, elle l'avait lue en silence sans faire aucun commentaire. En ce qui concernait la racine, il n'avait mis qu'un simple avertissement sans rien spécifier de quelconque.

Avant d'arriver à Konoha, il fallait qu'il lui en parle, c'était important…

« Sakura, je n'ai pas mis tout ce que je savais sur le Bingo Book…

- Tu voulais cacher des informations à Naruto ! »

Elle s'énervait facilement même contre lui.

« C'était pour son bien.

- Il faut faire le travail comme il faut pour les déloger de Konoha.

- Sakura, je ne te force en rien…

- Je suis décidée à protéger mon village alors si tu as encore des choses à me révéler, fais le desuite !

- Arrêtons-nous ! »

Elle l'installa confortablement contre un tronc d'arbre, elle s'était mise en face de lui…depuis qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il s'était contraint à faire attention au moindre détails. Il sentit son corps récalcitrant à autant d'exercice apprécier cet arrêt. Il avait mal partout ce qui était anormal. Cette technique était devenue bien plus dangereuse que la première fois où ils l'avaient tentés. Son bras droit surtout l'élançait et le brûlait.

« Alors ? Vas-y !

- A propos de la racine, Sakura, ils obéissaient aux ordres de Madara.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette faction. Et toi, tu as mis un simple avertissement.

- Ils sont assez nombreux et organisés pour envahir Konoha en quelques minutes !

- Je le sais, j'enquête sur eux. Et par l'intermédiaire de ton remplaçant, j'ai eu pas mal d'informations. Il n'y a rien qui puisse les discréditer ou quoi que ce soit.

- Si mais il faut que je les poursuive en justice et ce n'est pas donné à un nukenin. Je peux les faire chanter par exemple.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Hn…»

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il se renferma sur lui-même. Evoquer cela le peinait. Il avait suffisamment de preuves pour les faire tomber mais que valait sa parole surtout si on pouvait le faire taire ou menacer la vie de Sakura. De plus, ses preuves ne seraient pas pris au sérieux, Itachi avait retranscrit ses actes dans un rouleau qu'il portait toujours sur lui au niveau du cœur. Il tâta sa poitrine, il n'était pas là.

« Sakura, le rouleau ?

- Tu parles de cela ! Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser une arme…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une arme mais c'est assez explosif…C'est ce qui peut faire tomber la racine mais je refuse que tu le lises…De toute manière, tout le monde niera ce qu'il y a écrit dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un témoignage que j'ai recueilli, plus les notes que j'ai moi-même prise en espionnant l'Akatsuki…

- Sasuke, soupira-t-elle, tu parles d'espionner… »

Il avait utilisé des mauvais mots, il ne voulait pas lui en parler.

« Je n'ai pas rejoint cette organisation pour le plaisir.

- Oui, acquérir plus de puissance, encore et toujours… »

Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression et cela lui manquait. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point c'était essentiel pour entretenir une conversation et la mener dans le bon sens. Il l'imagina en larmes étouffées.

« Passons, concentrons-nous là-dessus. Tu as des preuves pour les faire tomber mais elle ne sont pas suffisantes. Est-ce qu'on peut les étoffer ?

- Avec la mort de Naruto, ce sera difficile. A côté de l'avertissement contre la racine, je lui ai demandé d'en discuter avec Kyubbi. Son témoignage aurait pu étoffer mon argumentaire mais il est mort. Ensuite, il faudrait avoir accès à certains dossiers top secret de la racine ou même de l'Hokage ou encore…

- Qu'à faire Kyubbi là-dedans ?

- L'attaque du village, ce n'était pas naturel, voyons.

- Et tu me dis cela, comme si j'étais une parfaite imbécile.

- Il y a quand même des éléments qui sautent aux yeux. J'étais gosse au moment des faits mais je me suis quand même posé pas mal de question.

- Je ne comprends pas de quelle affaire tu parles.

- Sakura, si je te le dis, tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière.

- Au point où j'en suis, vas-y.

- Alors, soyons bref, mon frère Itachi était un agent double au service de la police Konohanne et de la racine…

- Attends, tu veux dire que…

- Le massacre de mon clan, oui. Les Uchihas s'étaient aperçus de leurs manigances et Madara craignait son propre clan. Il a obligé Itachi à commettre l'irréparable…

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Itachi en a reçu l'ordre.

- Tout à fait. Madara craignait tellement les Uchiha qu'il a réussi à faire prendre un tas de mesure contre eux par les dirigeants de Konoha.

- Ceux qui vont te juger…

- Exact, à part Tsunade mais elle ne changera pas la donne.

- Tu as l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

- Sakura, je suis mort le jour où mon clan a été massacré. Je me traîne comme un fantôme, j'ai accompli ma vengeance, c'est tout ce que je demandais à la vie.

- Non, pas vraiment…tu voulais rétablir l'honneur de ta famille et reconstruire ton clan.

- J'y ai renoncé pour des raisons que je ne te dévoilerais pas…Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il se meurt en fin de compte. »

Sakura se tut, elle devait être assez étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il n'éclairerait pas sa lanterne.

Elle le fit boire sans parler puis elle le releva. Elle tremblait contre lui. Il fallait un peu la secouer.

« Sakura, tu as juste à m'emmener devant l'Hokage, t'en aller et oublier ce que je viens te dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas. La racine est beaucoup trop difficile à démanteler toute seule.

- La ferme, Sasuke !

- Hn…, je savais que tu réagirais comme cela.

- C'est très simple, on va le faire pour Naruto, ensemble.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me laisser aller à ma guise dans Konoha avec un passeport spécial pour nukenin…

- Je sais quoi faire, tu verras. Pas un mot sur Naruto tant qu'on n'est pas en présence de l'Hokage. »

Il sourit en son for intérieur, elle avait retrouvé sa volonté d'agir et il espérait qu'elle le surprendrait.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, il arrivait maintenant bien à suivre ses mouvements et leur vitesse n'en fut que décuplée.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha en plein milieu de la nuit. Sakura avait pris la peine de dissimuler Sasuke sous un long manteau, il était méconnaissable.

Les gardes de faction ne tardèrent pas à venir vers eux.

« Sakura sama ! Vous êtes enfin revenue !

- Vous allez me chercher Hyugga Neji et Yamanaka Ino, immédiatement. Nous allons rester ici. Et pas un mot, en chemin. Vous ne leur dites pas pourquoi, il faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est urgent.

- Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? Sakura sama… »

Sasuke mit la main sur l'épaule de Sakura. C'était le signe comme quoi ils n'étaient pas des ennemis.

« Allez-y, et ne discutez pas. » les encouragea Sakura.

Ils se cachèrent en attendant les Jounins, ils ne furent pas longs à se présenter.

Sasuke essaya d'enlever son bandeau, il se sentait vulnérable et ils voulaient voir leurs réactions. Sakura l'en empêcha d'une tape énergique.

« Tu veux à tout prix perdre la vue, ce n'est pas possible…

- Hn…

- Sakura !

- Ino, moins fort ! »

La jolie blonde prit Sasuke dans ses bras au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci. Il la fit lâcher prise un peu brusquement.

« Naruto ? »

Sasuke en resta sans voix, Ino l'avait confondu avec son meilleur ami. Il était vrai qu'il faisait à peu près la même taille et que ce serait plutôt logique qu'il se soit trouvé à sa place.

« Ce n'est pas Naruto, Ino. »

Sasuke entendit la voix de Sakura trembler, il lui reposa la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Il la laissa expliquer la situation succinctement pour ne pas créer d'incidents.

« C'est pour cela que je vous demande de m'aider à l'escorter. Il consent à dénoncer tous ces anciens camarades. »

Cela, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

« Tu as une manière de présenter les choses qui me déplaît…

- Sasuke, tais-toi ! C'est toi, le prisonnier…

- Je préfère témoin protégé.

- Avance…

- Et Naruto, demanda innocemment Ino. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas avec vous deux… »

Sasuke détourna la tête, et il prit le bras de Sakura.

Elle mit du temps à répondre.

« Chez l'Hokage, on en reparlera. Ino, j'aimerais que tu rameutes tous les ninjas de notre génération qui pourront se porter garant pour Sasuke ou qui compte faire pression sur les dirigeants pour l'aider dès demain matin. Si ce n'est pas pour Sasuke lui-même, que ce soit pour Naruto. »

Ils traversèrent Konoha en silence tout en discrétion grâce à l'aide de Néji.


	5. Jugement

Sakura cachée dans l'ombre d'une teinture attendait contre Sasuke que Néji leur fasse signe d'entrer chez l'Hokage.

Sa présence si proche la troublait. De plus, il tenait son bras avec fermeté. Elle sentait son anxiété. Il n'aimait pas être à la merci de quelqu'un, elle le savait.

De plus, tout son avenir allait se décider maintenant.

Sasuke faisait toujours comme si de rien n'était mais, au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui parler maintenant.

Néji entrouvrit la porte, ils s'y précipitèrent ni vu ni connu.

Ils refermèrent derrière eux dans le silence le plus total.

Seul la lumière de la lune éclairait le bureau de Tsunade, on pouvait juste l'entrapercevoir.

Tout ce qui fut échangé ce soir là ne fut que murmures.

« Sakura, j'espère que tu as une raison hautement valable pour me faire prendre autant de précautions.

- Oui, nous avons peut-être une occasion de nous débarrasser de la racine.

- Sakura, je te demandais de les avoir à l'œil pas de…

- Je sais mais ce qu'il m'a avoué requiert l'arrestation de tous leurs membres.

- Même Saï ?

- Je ne crois pas que Saï soit impliqué, il n'y a que Danzou et ses capitaines, les autres ne sont que leurs pions, ajouta Sasuke.

- Sasuke Uchiha ?

- Néji, tu ne lui a pas dit », le gronda-t-elle.

Tsunade soupira :

« Tu sais son témoignage ou ses aveux selon le point de vue ne seront pas pris en compte.

- Monsieur Uchiha ici présent a des preuves comme quoi, la racine est impliquée dans le massacre de son clan.

- Ah, bon ? Et tu le crois, Sakura ! »

Il est vrai que s'il s'était pointé ainsi en lui avouant cela, elle ne l'aurait pas cru mais la mort de Naruto avait changé la donne ou plutôt le fait que Sasuke en déplore son décès.

« J'ai confiance en lui tout autant que Naruto.

- Où est Naruto ? Normalement, il serait arrivé comme un boulet ici en hurlant à tue-tête que cette tête de mule avait décidé de rentrer au bercail. »

Sakura frissonna, elle avait retardé le moment de l'annoncer le plus longtemps possible parce que le faire, ce serait comme le reconnaître.

« Il est mort en tant que ninja de Konoha pour protéger son village… »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, il avait choisi les mots qu'il fallait.

« …c'est ma faute…je… »

Sasuke mit les mains sur ses lèvres puis tourna la tête sur le côté. Son corps fut pris d'un soubresaut brusque.

Elle le prit par le bras pour l'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Les autres n'avaient pas bougés stupéfaits par la réaction de Sasuke qui n'était pas du genre à laisser sortir ses sentiments ainsi.

« Repose-toi, je parlerais pour toi. »

Elle lui passa la main sur la joue tendrement.

« Merci pour tout, Sakura. »

Elle tressaillit au souvenir qui venait de l'assaillir. La dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ses mots, elle n'était alors qu'une jeune fille en pleurs qui tentait de convaincre son amour de rester avec elle.

Elle se retourna vers Tsunade :

« Uchiha Madara, le chef de l'Akatsuki est mort grâce au sacrifice de Naruto. Normalement, Sasuke aurait dû trouver la mort, lui aussi mais heureusement, je suis arrivée à temps pour le sauver. »

Tsunade acquiesça difficilement, la peine se lisait sur son visage. Elle prit un verre de saké, et le but coup sec :

« Naruto est vraiment imprévisible.

- Il faut envoyer des ninjas chercher sa dépouille à la vallée de la fin discrètement.

- Je m'en chargerais, dit Néji. Avec mon équipe…

- J'aurais besoin de votre soutien pour Sasuke. Tsunade sama, vous êtes la seule haut gradé qui ne soit pas impliqué dans l'Akatsuki.

- Je vois, ils ont toujours tenté de me diriger mais je ne suis pas laissé faire. Quels sont tes preuves Sasuke ?

- J'ai le témoignage de mon frère Itachi dans un rouleau que possède Sakura et mes notes sur l'Akatsuki. Je me porte garant de l'obtention des documents et je peux témoigner, moi aussi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'étais présent lors du massacre et certains détails sont frappants quand on sait que les dirigeants ont organisés ce massacre.

- Que pourrait-on faire pour appuyer tes dires ?

- Il faudrait trouver un document du Sandaïme relatant l'évènement. Je crois même que certains dossiers de la police Konohanne pourraient nous aider mais c'est la racine qui se l'aient appropriés.

- Il faut mettre Shikamaru sur l'affaire. Sakura, si tu te portes garante de Sasuke, on peut le laisser en liberté.

- Tsunade sama, comment allez-vous justifier cela ?

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, si la racine vous pince là-dessus, commence Sasuke. Ma vie m'importe peu…

- Naruto croyait en toi, et Sakura, aussi. Tu es un ninja de Konoha, tu l'es resté dans le cœur des ninjas de ta génération. Je vais quand même t'interroger sur tes activités passées et tu dois me répondre obligatoirement par une réponse satisfaisante.

- Hn… »

Sakura sourit en elle-même. Sasuke n'appréciait pas de devoir parler de son passé.

« Avec ton frère, que s'est-il passé ? »

Sasuke resta muet pendant un long moment. Sakura se pinça les lèvres, il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

« Sasuke, réponds-moi sinon je te fais coffrer.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment intérêt à le faire. C'est très flou, il y a eu beaucoup de genjustu utilisé durant ce combat. Je n'ai compris que ce qui s'était réellement passé qu'après coup.

- Et alors ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mon frère ne désirait pas…c'est entre nous…

- Sasuke…

- Mon frère n'a toujours agi que dans l'intérêt de me protéger de la racine. Il avait ordre de me tuer lors du massacre mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a obligé à déserter quand la racine s'intéressait de nouveau à moi. Et il ne m'a pas tué ce jour-là non plus même s'il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion. »

Sakura resta abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire tout comme les deux autres personnes.

« Il a fait beaucoup d'autres choses pour moi durant ce combat comme me débarrasser d'Orochimaru et de la marque maudite, voilà. Il est mort, il était malade…c'est tout.

- D'accord. Qu'as-tu fais pour Madara ?

- Je poursuivais un Jinchouriki particulièrement difficile à coincer ce qui fais que l'Akatsuki s'est particulièrement intéressée à son cas. Elle est toujours en vie.

- Tu serais capable de la retrouver.

- Je pourrais vous la décrire, elle ne m'apprécie pas du tout. On s'est affronté plusieurs fois, c'est dommage qu'on ne soit jamais arrivé au bout d'un combat, elle avait tendance à prendre la fuite.

- D'accord…heu…comme tu le sais, tu es donc le dernier survivant de ton clan...donc pour ne pas que ton dojustu se perde…

- Je refuse. Mon clan est maudit et voué à disparaître. »

Les personnes présentes restèrent interdites sauf Sakura qui l'avait déjà entendu exprimé ce souhait. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il se refusait de se construire sa propre famille même si cela lui avait tenu particulièrement à cœur.

« Sasuke, ce serait dommage…

- Pour le bien du village, c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas transmettre ce fardeau.

- Je ne peux pas t'y forcer mais penses-y.

- C'est tout réfléchi et décidé.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…si c'est la paternité qui te déranges.

- Non, au contraire. Je veux dire que je ne veux pas d'enfants naturels. Je suis la fin du Sharingan.

- Le village aurait bien aimé…

- Dites cela à la racine et vous verrez comment ils vous y répondraient. C'est non.

- Tu es vraiment catégorique. Changeons de sujet, tu avais des coéquipiers…

- Ils sont morts un par un. A chaque fois que je faisais une erreur pour Madara, il en exécutait un devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus.

- Tsunade sama, peut-être serait-il plus sage de le laisser se reposer. Sasuke est gravement blessé.

- Sakura, je m'assure de sa bonne volonté. C'est bon, Sasuke. Tu vas vivre chez Sakura, tâche d'être discret. Je t'ai encore changé d'endroit. »

Sakura le prit avec elle pour l'emmener chez son nouveau chez soi. Elle avait l'habitude de changer de temps en temps pour être tranquille, elle le coucha dans son lit. Et elle s'affala dans son canapé.


	6. Son village

Des oiseaux chantaient, la lumière du soleil chatouillait ses paupières encore fermées et une odeur de propre l'entourait.

Sasuke se sentait bien ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Il était chez lui, à Konoha.

C'était étrange de le penser mais c'était bien la vérité. Il éprouvait une certaine nostalgie de son ancienne équipe et de sa ville depuis la mort de son frère.

S'il avait pu vivre ici sans tout ses soucis…

Il chassa ce genre de pensée, ce n'était pas arrivé…il était devenu malgré lui nukenin traqué de toutes parts pour ses dons.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y voyait parfaitement.

« Sakura ? »

Elle ne répondait pas, elle devait encore farnienter.

Il se leva, chercha activement dans les placards et lui prépara un bon petit déjeuner. Il lui devait bien cette petite attention avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait pas à manger pour une autre personne que lui-même depuis que Karin était morte. Il se concentra sur ses crêpes pour ne pas penser à l'équipe Hebi. Il avait beaucoup aimé travailler avec eux et surtout les souder malgré leurs différences.

Il commença à les faire cuire.

Il fatigua rapidement à force de les faire sauter. Son bras droit ne semblait pas se guérir à la même vitesse que les autres parties de son corps. Il le brûlait parfois lui renvoyant toutes de démangeaisons désagréables.

Il déposa les crêpes sur une assiette qui accompagna un pot de confiture sur un plateau.

Il entra précautionneusement dans le salon. Il avait ouï dire que Sakura était à prendre avec des pincettes depuis qu'elle possédait la même force légendaire que Tsunade.

Une forme avachie sur le canapé remua sous l'odeur du fameux petit déjeuner.

« Sakura, minauda-t-il, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

- Sasuke, pas encore…

- Je t'ai préparé des crêpes.

- Hein ? Dans ton état, cela ne va pas bien la tête, s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Pose-moi çà par terre et assis-toi ! »

Sasuke sonné obéit.

Elle ouvrit les volets puis se pencha sur lui en lui prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Pour Sasuke, ce fut un brusque face à face avec ses sentiments oubliés. Ses yeux verts émeraude flamboyants, ce parfum doux et délicat et ses cheveux rose clairs ébouriffés. Cette intelligence, cette gentillesse et cette délicatesse.

Elle se retira.

« C'est bon, c'est cicatrisé. Tes sharingans devraient bientôt refonctionner normalement.

- Cela fait plaisir à entendre. Et mon bras ?

- Tu vas souffrir encore longtemps », répondit-t-elle en affichant un air sadique.

Sasuke nullement impressionné sourit faiblement. Cette expression de Sakura avait le don de faire réagir Naruto au quart de tour. Une expression triste passa sur son visage, elle le remarqua mais elle ne le releva pas.

« Je crois que tu ne pourras pas te servir de ton bras comme avant. Je vais te montrer.

- Plus tard, cela va refroidir.

- Oh ! Ah, oui ! Merci ! »

Elle commença à s'empiffrer, heureuse comme ce n'était pas permis.

« La boulimie de Naruto a déteint sur toi… »

Il n'aurait pas du dire cela mais c'était trop tard.

« Ne parlons pas de lui ! On doit recevoir la visite de Shikamaru, aujourd'hui.

- J'espère qu'il va trouver une solution.

- On pourrait faire appel à Saï.

- Il fait parti de la racine, bougonna-t-il.

- J'ai confiance en lui, Naruto l'a beaucoup changé. »

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête. Naruto savait faire bouger les gens, les transformer et leur donner une chance.

Sakura ria.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il va te trouver un surnom.

- Hn.

- Quand il rencontre quelqu'un, il en donne un pour tenter de se lier d'amitié avec.

- Et toi, c'est ?

- Sakura, la moche. Naruto, c'était l'abruti.

- Il a l'air plein de bonne volonté ce garçon, plaisanta-t-il.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne d'épargnée jusqu'à ce jour.

- Et qui ?

- Ino, la beauté. Ils vont bien ensemble. »

Sasuke n'était pas gourmet des potins de ce genre mais il aimait entendre Sakura parler des ninjas qu'ils connaissaient.

« Alors ?

- Hein, tu me demandes cela !

- Ino s'est bien confié à toi, je me trompe…

- C'est pas ton genre de poser ce genre de questions ! »

Il sourit faiblement devant l'air ahurie de Sakura. Toutes ces mimiques familières lui avaient tellement manquées. Elle était certainement la dernière personne de proche à qui il pouvait encore parler. S'il venait à la perdre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

« J'en ai manqué des choses depuis tout ce temps.

- Oh ! Tu t'intéresses à nous, tu l'auras voulu. »

Il savait qu'elle allait se mettre à débiter toutes sortes d'âneries qui lui ferait du bien et qu'il en oublierait ses soucis.

« Saï n'est qu'un empoté quand il s'agit des sentiments, il lit même des livres là-dessus. Et Ino, ben, tu connais Ino. Elle a flashée sur lui. »

Sasuke soupira. Une de moins à ses trousses.

« Un jour, elle m'avait demandé d'arranger les choses entre eux parce qu'elle avait beau faire des sous entendus, Saï ne comprenait rien à rien. Devine qui j'ai mis sur le coup…

- Naruto !

- Ouais, une petite bousculade de l'imbécile de service et le tour était joué. Joli baiser ! Tu voies pas que cet imbécile de Saï en redemandait ensuite parce qu'il avait apprécié ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Sasuke imagina sans peine la scène, Naruto toujours aussi imprévisible. Oui, il en avait manqué des choses.

« Je parie qu'il y a plein de mignons petits couples dans toute la ville.

- Ouais, Tu le savais pour Kurenaï et Asuma.

- Je l'avais deviné. Kakashi senseï faisait toujours des allusions en leur présence. »

Sakura avait réagi au mot senseï. Il ne voyait pas comment l'appeler autrement.

« Bon, ensuite. Shikamaru vient de déclarer sa flamme à Temari.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire.

- Non, il a bougé sa flemme légendaire, il a foncé comme un boulet à Suna sans la permission de l'Hokage comme cela d'un coup, c'est peu dire. Il y aussi Hinata et…Naruto. »

Le silence fut long. Sasuke n'y avait pas pensé, il ne savait pas que quelqu'un d'aimé attendait Naruto à Konoha. Ce qu'il s'était passé avait eu bien plus de conséquences qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« J'irai lui annoncer moi-même, affirma Sakura.

- Je devrais peut-être.

- Non, dit-elle catégorique. Pas, au début. Ensuite, peut-être…Cela va la détruire, elle l'aimait tellement. Parlons d'autre chose… »

On sonna à la porte.

Sakura se dépêcha d'ouvrir à Shikamaru. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le canapé nonchalamment.

« Bon, alors, Sasuke déballe ton sac, je t'écoute.

- La racine a organisé le massacre de mon clan en forçant mon frère, capitaine ambu chez eux, à y participer. Itachi y a pris part parce qu'il savait que ce serait le seul moyen de m'en sauver tout en passant un accord avec le chef de l'akatsuki. Cet accord stipulait que cette organisation ne s'attaquerait pas à Konoha. »

Il marqua une pause les laissant avaler le tout.

« Pourquoi voulaient-ils détruire les Uchihas ?

- Tout un tas de raisons mais je crois que la principale est qu'ils avaient remarqué les activités de la racine et ses liens avec l'Akatsuki. Les Uchihas se préparaient à fomenter un coup d'état. J'étais le seul qui n'était pas au courant à l'époque.

- D'accord. Les autres raisons ?

- Seuls un Uchiha pouvait vaincre le chef de l'Akatsuki alors l'éliminer desuite semblait avantageux. Manque de chance, je suis encore en vie.

- Comment pouvait-il savoir déjà que tu pourrais le vaincre ? C'est impossible !

- Cela, je le garde pour moi. C'est un secret de famille.

- Sasuke, si tu ne montres pas patte blanche, on ne pourra pas te croire.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux ?

- Je le suis, c'est vrai. L'akatsuki n'est pas totalement démantelé, elle a perdu son chef mais quelqu'un le remplacera à coup sûr. Et je pourrais vous être extrêmement utile surtout si vous retrouvez la Jinjuriki restante.

- D'accord, je te crois. J'ai fouillé dans les affaires du Sandaïme, et il y avait un dossier top secret sur cet évènement. Cet homme te protégeait de la racine.

- Oui, à sa mort. Itachi est réapparu pour bien faire comprendre à Danzou qu'il veillait encore sur moi. Il m'a forcé à quitter Konoha par un genjustu qui m'a plongé dans le coma. C'était lui qui avait énervé Orochimaru pour qu'il me coure après, aussi.

- Je vois, tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de ta désertion.

- Non, pas vraiment entre le genjustu et la marque. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lutter. Heureusement, Naruto m'a remis un peu les idées en place en me combattant. J'ai eu le dessus sur la marque mais pas sur le genjustu. Je devais fuir Konoha à tout prix.

- Alors pourquoi tuer ton frère ?

- Je ne le savais pas, à ce moment là. C'est Madara qui m'en a parlé sans me dire toute la vérité. Ce que je te dis c'est ce que j'en ai déduit après une longue reconstruction des faits.

- Lors du massacre, qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus frappé ?

- Le fait qu'Itachi soit seul et que personne ne soit intervenu pour nous aider. Personne…Itachi pleurait.

- Je vois mais, de ton côté, tu n'as rien de concret. Avec le témoignage du Sandaïme, on pourra les faire tomber pour le massacre mais pas pour leurs liens avec l'Akatsuki.

- Mon témoignage ne pourrait pas…

- J'en doute. Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'interne à la racine nous aide.

- Saï peut s'en charger.

- C'est d'accord, alors, vous deux, vous faîtes profil bas en attendant. Ce serait dommage de perdre notre seul témoin encore en vie. L'équipe de Néji va chercher le corps de Naruto, nous lui donnerons de grandes funérailles lorsque l'affaire sera éclaircie. Pour l'instant, il est en mission officiellement. Mon équipe, on s'occupe de la sécurité de la maison.

- Je suis sûr que c'est une idée de la Truie !

- Sakura, sois plus sympa avec Ino.

- Oh, je la connais. Elle se fait des idées ! Elle veut être aux premières loges ! Et attends, je vais prévenir Saï qu'elle essaie de se rincer l'œil ! »

Sasuke percuta enfin où Sakura voulait en venir. Non, pas Ino et Sakura, en même temps ! Bizarrement, cela ne lui manquait pas mais pas du tout.

« Attends, c'est comme si Temari croyait que j'assurais ta sécurité rien que pour en profiter ! Je ne suis pas un voyeur comme Naruto !

- Ne me rappelle pas cet épisode !

- Qu'a encore fait Naruto, demanda Sasuke, heureux en son for intérieur.

- Il a utilisé le sexy méta pour s'installer tranquillement dans l'osen réservée aux femmes. Il avait tout planifié, Sakura était sensé se trouver au domaine Hyugga. Manque de bol, Sakura et Hinata y étaient pour se délasser. »

Sasuke soupira, il en avait manqué des choses.

« Alors, là, Konoha tout entier sut à quel point il est dangereux pour un homme de contrarier Sakura. Naruto est resté un mois à l'hôpital veillée par la jeune Hyugga.

- Je me disais bien qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de me suivre pendant un bout de temps. Je m'inquiétais même. Je me demandais s'il était mort.

- Non mais il l'a frôlé de justesse.

- Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas me mettre une autre équipe !

- Tu préfères celle de Kiba, Sakura ! Tu as changé d'avis.

- Ah, non ! Pas lui !

- Et Konohamaru n'est pas franchement mieux que Naruto !

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

- Sakura, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir Ino sur le dos, râla Sasuke.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Kiba me colle. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir de nouveau m'offrir des fleurs.

- C'est pour cela que tu changes tout le temps de domicile. »

La sonnerie retentit :

« Oh, non ! Pas lui ! Mais comment, il peux savoir toujours où je suis !

- Je crois qu'Ino aimerait bien vous caser ensemble !

- Mais qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, la grosse truie… »

Sasuke avait oublié à quel point le village pouvait être agité. C'était agréable, et c'était vivant.

« Remballe tes fleurs, Inuzuka ! Je ne t'aime pas !

- Mais c'est Lee ! »

Shikamaru ricana tandis que Sasuke, faisait tout pour rester impassible devant la tournure des évènements.

Lee rentra, et il serra la main de Sasuke et Shikamaru :

« Je venais te voir pour savoir si tout allait bien. Avec la mort de Naruto, tu ne dois pas te sentir très bien, Sakura. On va partir bientôt le récupérer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis bien entourée. Et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire !

- Bon, d'accord ! Je vais y aller ! Bon retour, parmi nous, Uchiha san ! Salut !

- Je vais y aller, moi aussi. Reposez-vous bien et ne faîtes pas de vagues ! Même sans Naruto, vous êtes une équipe vraiment galère quand il s'agit de trouver les ennuis. »

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul. Sakura se mit à lui refaire les bandages avec application.

Quand il vit l'état de son bras, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Brûlé de tout le long, des cloques monstrueuses le paraient.

« Je crois que tu vas perdre énormément en souplesse.

- J'utilise mon katana avec et toutes mes techniques Raïton !

- Encore heureux que tu es encore tes Sharingans. »

Tant à choisir, il aurait préféré perdre son dojustu.

Elle fit passer son chakra vert dessus.

« Je vais minimiser le tout mais tu ne t'en serviras plus comme avant.

- Un peu de rééducation…

- Beaucoup…et tu pourras à peu près effectuer de nouveau le chidori.

- Le chidori ne supporte pas l'à peu près.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à faire l'imbécile avec Naruto », sanglota-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il la regarda pleurer un moment. Cela lui rappelait son départ, le jour où il l'avait laissé sur ce banc toute seule avec sa peine mais cette fois-ci, il allait rester là et la réconforter. Il tendit doucement la main vers elle, surpris et effrayé en même temps par son propre geste.

Il n'avait reçu ni donné de la tendresse depuis longtemps.

Il agrippa doucement son épaule en tremblant. Elle releva la tête ébahie. Avant de réfléchir plus, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la bercer tout doucement.

« Je suis là, et tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément.

Il mit son visage contre son épaule pour s'apercevoir que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux lui aussi.

« Il me manque !

- A moi, aussi, murmura-t-il.

- Naruto », dirent-ils ensemble avec difficulté.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer gênés par la voix hystérique d'Ino.


	7. Enquiquineuse

« Je le savais ! »

Sakura se sépara avec brusquerie de l'étreinte de Sasuke pour beugler :

« Je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place, sale truie ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre où une ambu, la tête à l'envers riait aux éclats. Après une pirouette classe, elle atterrit dans le salon.

« C'est à mon tour de vous surveiller, les deux tourtereaux.

- Ino, mêle-toi de tes affaires et ne fais pas de conclusions trop hâtives. »

Ce ton sec et froid ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme : Sasuke Uchiha. Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et il reprenait de nouveau ses airs froids et renfermés d'éternel glaçon. Il avait été presque agréable aujourd'hui en lui préparant le petit déjeuner et niveau conversation, il s'était un peu amélioré.

« C'est bon, je vous taquine. Si tu réagis ainsi, je vais me faire plus que de simples suppositions.

- A part de faire ton intéressante, tu as sécurisé les alentours, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Oh, vous êtes sous bonne garde ! De plus, je veux l'exclusivité, aucun paparazzi ne jettera ne serait ce qu'un coup d'œil à votre fenêtre.

- Sale truie, t'es gonflante !

- Grand front ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me fais dorloter par mon coéquipier !

- Truie, en tout cas, tu ne te gênes pas avec mon autre coéquipier ! »

Ino se calma deux secondes puis toute contente prit dans ses bras Sakura.

« Sakura ! »

A moitié étouffée, Sakura ne comprit pas le brusque élan de la Yamanaka. Elle jeta un regard implorant à Sasuke pour qu'il vienne la délivrer mais apparemment, il avait utilisé son quota d'entraide pour la journée. Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'Ino. Ce n'était pas difficile à déchiffrer, il ne voulait pas s'approcher de cette folle.

« Saï, il est trop mignon !

- Je le sais, je le sais, je le sais déjà !

- Il m'a demandé en mariage !

- Quoi, déjà ?

- Il a lut que c'était une marque d'affection, et il a encore gaffé !

- T'as refusé au moins !

- Ben, non…Tu es mon témoin ! »

Sakura respira un bon coup quand Ino la lâcha.

« Mais vous êtes sûr, aussi tôt !

- Ouais, je l'adore, Kyaaaa !

- Réfléchis-y un peu avant, tu ne crois pas.

- Non, on est en train de réfléchir sur la date. Ah, oui et Saï n'a plus de témoin à cause de la mort de Naruto. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Bah, il n'a qu'à demander à Shikamaru ou à Yamato Taïshô.

- Oh, tu as raison…merci ! Je suis trop heureuse…

- Où est passé Sasuke ? »

Les deux jeunes filles le cherchèrent partout des yeux dans le salon. Sakura monta dans la chambre tandis qu'Ino s'occupait de la cuisine.

Elle le trouva, appuyé contre la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, la mélancolie se lisant sur son visage.

Si jeune et si frappé par le malheur, il avait fui sous le coup du bonheur de la jeune fiancée comme s'il s'était agi de la peste.

Elle décida de le laisser seul à ses pensées, elle sentait qu'il ne serait pas tendre si elle venait l'importunait.

Sakura, t'es lourde !

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, elle ne voulait plus les entendre.

Elle rejoint Ino dans la cuisine.

« Il est là haut, il a besoin d'être seul.

- Je vois. Ces histoires de filles, cela ne doit pas le passionner.

- Pas vraiment !

- Ah, bon !

- Je lui ai fais tous les potins, ce matin.

- C'est vrai ? Ooooh ! Tu vas m'aider à choisir la robe quand tu pourras sortir d'ici. Ecoute, je ne vais pas discuter plus longtemps, je reprends mon poste.

- D'accord. »

Elle aurait bien aimé discuter plus longtemps avec elle pour se changer les idées. Elle aurait à supporter Sasuke pendant une période assez longue. Elle n'était plus à ses pieds comme auparavant, et il pouvait se révéler maintenant assez blessant.

De plus, il avait l'air motivé pour rester tranquillement dans son coin.

On sonna, c'était Saï.

« Salut, mocheté !

- Toi, alors, t'en loupes pas une !

- T'es au courant pour…

- Ton mariage, ouais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ?

- Je l'aime. »

Sur le coup, elle fut scotchée au plancher.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de cela mais de la terreur.

- Pourquoi lui a droit à un surnom cool ?

- Parce qu'il fout les jetons ! »

Il s'assit dans son salon.

« Je suis allé discrètement dans les archives, j'ai rien trouvé sur le massacre, rien qui laisse deviner des liens avec l'Akatsuki. Je suis allé chez Danzou, pareil. J'ai questionné un vieux de la vieille sur la police Konohanne et nos rapports avec elle. Et il a dit qu'il y avait une certaine rivalité. Il disait qu'il faisait du bon boulot et que c'était dommage qu'on n'est pas retrouvé leurs dossiers, surtout ceux en cours. De nombreuses enquêtes ont été reconduites.

- D'accord. Danzou a du les brûler.

- Ce serait idiot, les enquêtes en cours étaient importantes. Il n'y avait qu'un dossier gênant, il aurait été plus facile de le faire disparaître, lui seulement.

- Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas retrouvé ?

- Ils n'y étaient plus. Je voudrais interroger Sasuke. »

Elle l'appela en vain. Elle monta pour le retrouver dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Elle posa doucement la main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

« Sakura, lâche-moi !

- Saï est là, il a des questions à te poser. »

Il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne dit rien pour ne pas l'énerver.

Saï lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert.

« Peut-être que mon frère les a cachés, alors.

- Et il peut se trouver n'importe où !

- Il faudrait fouiller le domaine Uchiha de fond en comble. Je m'en charge.

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas habilité à sortir d'ici sans permission.

- Et si Sakura vient avec moi.

- Je vais voir avec l'Hokage. D'autres personnes peuvent s'en charger.

- Pas question ! Je connais le domaine mieux que quiconque, et je crois savoir où on peut trouver ces documents.

- Il y a d'autres documents que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on voit, n'est-ce pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, Sasuke, sur ton clan mais ce n'est pas du goût de la Godaïme et ce ne le sera certainement pas de ceux qui jugeront l'affaire avec la racine.

- Saï, je n'ai pas le choix…Je ne veux pas que cela se sache. Ce sont des propriétés du Sharingan que je suis le seul à connaître à présent. »

Sakura tressaillit. Le Sharingan avait d'autres propriétés mais lesquelles, c'était déjà un dojustu terrible si on faisait abstraction du mangekiou sharingan. Ce qu'il cachait, c'était les raisons pour lesquelles il ne désirait pas reconstruire son clan.

« Tu nous éclaircies un peu. Tu possèdes ces pouvoirs ?

- Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus.

- Déjà que tu me faisais peur, tu l'as utilisé contre Naruto. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas de suite. Les yeux dans le vague, il hocha simplement la tête.

Ce qu'il avait dit revint en mémoire à Sakura :

« Je l'avais trop affaibli…il ne pouvait plus se régénérer. »

Sasuke avait réussi à empêcher Kyubbi d'intervenir. Elle le regarda avec effroi. Naruto était mort à cause de cela. La colère la prenait tout entière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang ? Comment ? Sasuke ! Réponds-moi ! »

Il s'enferma dans le mutisme, il se leva mais elle le retint avec force.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura…Je n'avais pas le choix », s'énerva-t-il en se débarrassant d'elle.

Elle le regarda monter à l'étage tout en faisant tout son possible pour se contenir de se jeter sur lui. Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait brusquer.

« Sakura, tu es sûre qu'on peux lui faire confiance. »

Elle sonda son cœur, inquiète. Il regrettait sincèrement ce qui s'était passé. Il avait du avouer pas mal de choses sur son frère plutôt douloureuse. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Naruto était l'une des dernières personnes chères à Sasuke, il aurait tout fait pour éviter sa mort. D'ailleurs, il avait pensé que c'était plutôt la sienne qu'il allait perdre.

« J'en suis certaine. Il ne fait pas cette enquête sur la racine pour se venger mais en mémoire de Naruto.

- J'essaierai d'accéder à sa requête. Essaie d'en apprendre le plus possible, il a l'air de te faire confiance. »

Saï partit sans plus tarder.


	8. Domaine

Sasuke, dissimulé sous une cape, se tenait au près de Sakura. Ils traversaient le village pour se rendre dans les quartiers Uchihas. Une mauvaise impression semblait suivre constamment ses pensées. Il s'était levé en râlant pour lui-même, il avait renversé une étagère ce qui le fit se faire chamailler avec Sakura et son intuition l'avertissait d'un changement dans sa vie. Il connaissait cette impression de stress étrange pour l'avoir ressenti plusieurs fois, juste avant le massacre, avant qu'Orochimaru vienne le tenter, avant qu'Itachi réapparaisse, à chaque fois que Naruto allait le retrouver, avant son combat contre son frère et avant ce combat dans la vallée de la fin.

Il regardait pour se changer les idées avec curiosité les changements intervenus depuis son départ dans l'aménagement de la ville. C'était étrange comme on se souvenait de tant de détails sans importance comme un sens interdit disparu.

Tous ces changements, il ne les avait pas vécu.

Sakura se taisait parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'était levé du mauvais pied, de très mauvais poil et qu'elle savait à quel point il pouvait être exécrable en de telles occasions. De plus, depuis qu'elle savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans l'état de faiblesse de Naruto, elle avait du mal à lui parler. C'était normal…

Il avait toujours souhaité acquérir de la puissance et plus de pouvoirs. Maintenant qu'il les avait, il le regrettait. Il avait enduré tellement de sacrifices pour en arriver là.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir les quartiers qui l'avait vu naître, grandir jusqu'à ses sept ans et mourir ce fameux soir sanglant. Il s'y sentait comme un fantôme, cet endroit était vide alors qu'il avait été tellement plein de vie. Peut-être était-ce là l'origine de son malaise.

Sakura poussa les battants de la porte d'entrée du domaine.

Il retint son souffle quand il vit l'allée principale, la végétation commençait à envahir les lieux mais il revoyait dans ses souvenirs cette même rue dans des circonstances désastreuses.

Sasuke prit les devant. Il savait où mener des recherches en premier lieu. Il devait brûler ce livre de toute manière après l'avoir relu une dernière fois au cas où il trouverait des preuves contre la racine.

Ses pas les menèrent devant le temple.

Il prit une lampe et entra.

La poussière avait recouvert les lieux d'une fine pellicule qui se soulevait sous chacun de ses pas.

Il souleva le septième tatami pour révéler un passage secret. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un long couloir.

« Quel est cet endroit ?

- Un lieu de réunion secret.

- Il y a beaucoup d'endroit ainsi dans le domaine ?

- Il y en a pas mal… »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce principale.

Le livre était toujours à sa place. Avant que Sakura ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'en empara.

« Ce que tu veux cacher est là-dedans !

- Hn…On fouille le reste de fond en comble. »

Il lui lança un regard noir pour l'intimider et pour qu'elle ne pose plus de questions là-dessus.

Après d'actives recherches, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Sasuke avait activé ses Sharingans pour tenter de repérer une cache en vain même en passant les différents stades sans que sa coéquipière ne s'en aperçoive.

« On va ailleurs, peut-être y avait-il un passage similaire pour ranger les dossiers à risque dans le bâtiment de la police.

- Je te suis. »

Rien là-bas, non plus.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, Sasuke s'assit sur les marches pensif.

Itachi l'avait caché quelque part, dans un endroit où il ne voudrait pas mettre son nez. Il plongea dans son enfance.

A la maison, il y avait bien une ou deux caches mais elles étaient beaucoup trop évidente.

Tout d'un coup, cela lui sauta aux yeux.

Itachi et lui avait un coin bien à eux, et cela personne ne pouvait le savoir. Il n'était pas retourné sur les lieux depuis le massacre.

« Sakura, je crois savoir où il aurait pu les cacher. »

Ils sortirent du domaine par une fissure dans un mur pour se retrouver dans la forêt. Des souvenirs nostalgiques l'assaillirent. Itachi passant devant en riant et en lui tirant la main en lui faisant signe de se presser. Leur mère n'appréciait pas qu'ils aillent jouer ensemble sans avoir rempli leurs devoirs scolaires alors ils se faisaient discrets.

Plus personne ne venait ici à présent et la végétation avait repris ses droits.

Sakura semblait curieuse. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il consentit à l'éclairer un petit peu.

« Itachi m'entraînait ici. »

Sasuke sourit en voyant les cinq cibles toujours présentes.

Il les retourna une à une avec précaution tout en se souvenant du jour où Itachi l'avait porté sur son dos parce qu'il s'était foulé la cheville.

Il y avait un mécanisme spécial les reliant à la terre, il activa ses Sharingans.

Il enclencha les boutons sur le bord des cibles puis les remit à leur place. Il s'éloigna, demanda des kunaïs à Sakura et sauta en l'air en exécutant les bons gestes pour toucher correctement chaque cible.

Une porte s'ouvrit par terre.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver là-dessous et ceci l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura en connaisse plus qu'il ne le fallait sur son clan mais elle refuserait qu'il y aille seul. Il la regarda pour croiser son air déterminé. Au cas où, il pourrait le lui faire oublier même s'il préférait éviter d'utiliser cette méthode sur un allié qui plus est, elle.

Il lui fit signe de la suivre tout en rallumant sa lampe et en activant ses Sharingans.

C'était un couloir tout simple, les murs n'était pas décorés…Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose, il releva la lampe pour trouver un dessin d'enfant sur le mur à sa droite. C'était l'emblème Uchiha maladroitement dessiné dont le cercle était entouré de trois pétales.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Sakura, je pense qu'il faut s'attendre à des pièges.

- Ces trois pétales ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un endroit qu'Itachi affectionnait quand il était plus jeune mais il ne me l'a jamais montré.

- Tu ne connaissais pas bien ton frère.

- Chaque jour, j'en apprends davantage même après sa mort. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est qu'il m'a toujours considéré comme son frère. »

Sakura se tut pendant que Sasuke prenait la tête. S'il y avait des pièges, il les remarquerait plus vite mais il n'en était rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une porte avec l'emblème uchiha dessus.

Sasuke l'observa attentivement, elle servait fréquemment et même récemment. Méfiant à cause de son mauvais pressentiment qui le suivait sans arrêt, il s'apprêta à tout.

Il l'indiqua discrètement à Sakura qui se mit en position de défense dans son dos. Il ouvrit doucement pour découvrir un petit coin douillet.

Des lampes brûlaient encore dans la pièce propageant une lueur cuivrée, il y avait une bouilloire renversé. Le locataire devait être encore là caché quelque part.

Il chercha dans tous les sens avec ses Sharingans. Il ne pouvait pas voir à travers les murs avec ce qui était dommage. Il y avait certainement d'autres pièces que ce salon.

Il s'avança avec prudence. Il n'y avait aucun genjustu, rien de particulier.

« Tu voies quelqu'un, demanda Sakura en baissant la voix.

- Pas devant moi. Et toi ?

- Non, rien.

- On inverse. »

Toujours rien.

Ils continuèrent leur investigation vers une pièce à côté.

C'était une chambre avec un petit lit, les murs étaient décorés de dessins d'enfant, il y avait même un ou deux jouets qui traînaient par terre.

Sasuke n'aimait pas cela du tout, il sentait l'arnaque de son grand frère à plein nez.

La porte d'entrée grinça.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon pour voir une forme menue s'enfuir dans le corridor.

Ils se mirent à lui courir après, et finirent par être sur ses talons.

Elle se retourna :

« Katon, goukiaku no justu ! »

Sasuke poussa Sakura sans ménagement derrière lui, il activa ses mangekiou sharingan. Un passage spatial emporta le justu.

Des shurikens volèrent, Sasuke les évita sans difficulté tout en fonçant sur son agresseur.

Il l'attrapa par le haut du T-shirt tout en désactivant ses Sharingans.

« Je ne me rendrais pas s'en me battre ! »

Le petit garçon se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens. Il l'emporta vers le salon sans rien dire tout en se maudissant tandis que l'enfant ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

« Je vais t'faire ravaler la poussière, t'refaire le portrait, t'casser les dents avec du parpaing, t'les faire bouffer avec une fricassée de cailloux plus pointus les uns que les autres…

- Je te remercie pour ton sens de l'hospitalité mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Crève ! »

Il s'agita dans tous les sens en donnant des coups de poings en l'air. Il posa le petit dans le canapé tout en le maintenant fermement.

Il baissait le regard, bougon.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? On ne te veut pas de mal.

- C'est cela ! Cause toujours ! Vous venez pour me tuer !

- Mais non », rajouta Sakura en caressant doucement la chevelure grisée aux mèches cuivrées du petit garçon.

Sasuke la regarda calmer l'enfant avec expertise. Avec son travail à l'hôpital, elle s'y connaissait.

« On n'a rien contre toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant.

- Vous n'en avez rien à faire, je vous connais.

- Voyons, comment peux-tu nous connaître ? Nous, on ne te connaît pas.

- Tant mieux ! »

L'enfant tentait toujours de s'échapper mais Sasuke resserrait sa prise et la tenait avec fermeté. Un emblème retint son attention sur la manche du petit garçon, il prit le risque de le lâcher d'un bras pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Le garçon remarquant son intérêt se mit à gigoter de plus belle en protestant.

C'était l'emblème uchiha avec les trois pétales de tout à l'heure.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il releva avec brusquerie la tête de l'enfant sous les exclamations outragées de Sakura.

Des yeux effilés noir avec des cernes sur les côtés du nez lui renvoyèrent son regard surpris.

Sakura lui remit les idées en place en le frappant sur la tête :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Sasuke ? Defois, t'es encore plus crétin que Naruto ! »

Le petit garçon cria de joie en lui sautant dessus tandis qu'il se frottait la tête essayant de chasser les petites étoiles qui lui tournaient autour.

Il ferma les yeux espérant faire un cauchemar en entendant le petit beugler :

« Tonton, j'étais sûr que tu me retrouverais ! Je suis trop content ! »

Sasuke, malgré lui, prit le petit dans ses bras en tirant une tronche apparemment mémorable puisque Sakura s'était affalée de rire. Le choc et la surprise lui faisait écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche en grand.

Le petit continuait à crier :

« Yataaa ! Tonton ! »

Il redisait tonton, il lui en collait une. Sakura semblait le remarquer mais elle n'en pouvait plus à force de rigoler.

Le petit se redressa sur ses genoux, et il lui prit les épaules en souriant. Ils avaient le visage à la même hauteur.

Il devait avoir dans les sept/huit ans, il ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi sauf qu'il avait les cheveux courts avec ses mèches cuivrées.

Un enfant Uchiha alors que ce clan se devait de s'éteindre, cela lui compliquait forcement la vie. Il allait vivre avec la convoitise, la jalousie et la noirceur que provoquait le Sharingan. Il eut de la peine pour ce petit être fragile et encore innocent.

D'un certain côté, il éprouvait de la joie pour Itachi d'avoir eu un enfant et d'être oncle et de l'autre, il s'inquiétait déjà pour lui et son avenir.

Il était déchiré entre le bonheur de serrer contre lui son neveu et la tristesse de devoir supporter de voir cette énergie, cette joie et cette innocence se faire lentement consumer par le terrible dojustu.

Son cœur vacillait entre ces deux émotions contradictoires et il en souffrait. Cela aurait dû être un jour heureux.

« Tonton, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, rien.

- Tu me détestes, c'est çà ! Parce que je suis son fils !

- Pas du tout. »

Il embrassa l'enfant sur la tête avec tendresse.

Sakura n'en revenait pas :

« Vous êtes trop mignon, tous les deux, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas mignon, réagit l'enfant en courant vers elle. Je suis l'héritier du clan Uchiha, pas n'importe qui, madaaaam. »

Il s'était pris la bouilloire ce qui le fit s'affaler par terre de tout son long. Sakura essaya de se retenir d'éclater de rire en vain tandis que Sasuke souriait en coin.

Il le releva doucement, et il épousseta ses vêtements. L'enfant boudait.

« Alors, le terrible héritier, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Suyi Uchiha. »

Itachi l'avait appelé du nom de son meilleur ami qu'il avait sacrifié pour obtenir le mangekiou sharingan. Il ne comprendrait jamais la tournure d'esprit de son frère.

« Tu es tout seul, ici ? Où est ta mère ?

- Elle est morte, je suis seul mais j'ai appris à me débrouiller. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- A boire », répondit Sakura en se relevant tant bien que mal et en essuyant ses joues.

Il leur apporta de la limonade qu'il avait dans un petit frigo. Il était installé avec tout le confort nécessaire.

Sakura soupira après avoir bu une longue gorgée.

« Eh ! Ben ! On ne s'attendait pas à cela en venant ici.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir ce genre de choses chez toi, s'inquiéta Sasuke.

- Ah ! Vol à l'étalage… »

Voilà à quoi en était réduit le petit dernier Uchiha.

« Ce n'est pas très glorieux, c'est de très mauvaises habitudes. Attends, tu sors d'ici et tu ne t'ai fait jamais prendre.

- Ouais !

- A l'école, et tout cela.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école.

- Les professeurs doivent se poser des questions en te voyant non.

- Ben, je dit que je suis dans une autre classe que la leur, c'est tout. Ils avalent n'importe quoi. T'es ici, depuis quand ? T'es réintégré ?

- Depuis quelques jours, et non je ne suis pas réintégré. Quasiment personne ne sait que je suis à Konoha.

- Aaaahh ! T'as pas réglé le problème avec la racine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais là-dessus ?

- Papa m'a expliqué, attends deux minutes… »

Suyi partit dans sa chambre, on l'entendit chercher pendant un moment dans ses affaires.

Sakura regardait Sasuke avec une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux.

« Il est attachant, ce petit Uchiha. Je croyais que vous étiez tous associable. »

Sasuke soupira d'un air triste.

« Il me ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. »

Elle semblait intriguée.

« Ce qui s'est passé ici m'a complètement anéanti, Sakura. »

Elle n'en rajouta pas plus parce que Suyi tout fier de lui amena une caissette en métal.

« C'est pour toi, de la part de mon père. »

Il ouvrit, c'était les dossiers qu'il cherchait.

Ensuite, Suyi lui tendit une liasse de papier et des cassettes.

Il remarqua une écriture enfantine.

« C'est toi qui…

- Je me balade souvent dans les quartiers de la racine.

- C'est extrêmement dangereux.

- Je ne me suis jamais fait prendre. Je suis plutôt discret.

- Une porte qui grince…

- Vous m'avez pris par surprise chez moi. J'ai des preuves comme quoi Danzou bosse pour l'Akatsuki.

- Avec cela, on va pouvoir les juger. Merci. Tu n'y remettras plus jamais les pieds, c'est compris. »

Suyi hocha de la tête. Sasuke se méfia, il la connaissait par cœur cette expression puisque c'était la même que celle d'Itachi quand il promettait à leur père de ne plus entraîner son petit frère dans on ne sait quel coin perdu.

« Tu vas venir vivre avec nous, je ne pense pas qu'on ait été suivi mais il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. »

Suyi sauta sur place, joyeux comme un diable.

« C'est ta petite amie ? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux de mécontentement. Suyi avait l'air extrêmement gaffeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

- Ben, vous habitez ensemble.

- C'est provisoire.

- Oooohhh, je vois !

- Bon, il va falloir le prendre avec nous et je pense que ce serait étrange d'arriver à deux pour en sortir à trois.

- Tu le prends sous ta cape et on va voir la Godaïme. »

Sasuke prit Suyi dans ses bras, puis l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ! »

Il hocha la tête en souriant.


	9. Le clan s'aggrandit

Sakura se retenait de rire de toutes ses forces en faisant le chemin vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Sasuke semblait extrêmement contrarié. Elle avait eu enfin dans la même journée toute la palette d'expression faciale des sentiments de Sasuke. Lui d'ordinaire si impassible montrait pour une fois ce qu'il ressentait de façon plus marqué. Ce qu'elle avait le plus adoré, c'était évidemment l'épisode tendresse et celui de l'inquiétude paternelle.

Quand on le connaissait bien, on pouvait déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait. Aujourd'hui, n'importe quel inconnu aurait pu s'en targuer.

Il était « Tonton » et apparemment cela le gênait. Il n'avait pas repoussé Suyi mais elle sentait qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que son clan refasse surface et Suyi compromettait cet état de fait. Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour cacher les pouvoirs du Sharingan mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que le Mangekiou. Elle ne préférait pas le savoir.

Suyi était en danger, la racine voudrait certainement mettre la main sur lui puisqu'il était un témoin supplémentaire même le plus important dans cette affaire.

Il fallait qu'ils passent voir Tsunade pour lui faire part de leur découverte.

« Sakura…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je resterai plus longtemps chez l'Hokage avec Suyi. Pendant ce temps, est-ce que tu pourras aménager la maison pour son arrivée ?

- Pas de problème.

- Surtout, planque les shurikens ! »

Elle s'attendait plutôt à faire un lit.

« Hein ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, planque-les, en fait, fais-le pour toutes les armes.

- Il est quand même assez grand pour ne pas se servir dans l'armoire sans autorisation…

- Sakura, il a faillit nous cramer tout à l'heure, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ceux de mon clan sont capables à cet âge-là.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Dans quelques jours, tu vas t'en arracher les cheveux.

- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants », le taquina-t-elle.

Elle voulait voir sa réaction car elle était vraiment intriguée par son comportement.

Il retrouva un visage impassible même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé.

Elle tapa au bureau de l'Hokage en s'annonçant. Ils rentrèrent. Il y avait Iruka et Kurenaï qui apparemment étaient au courant.

« Alors, demanda Tsunade.

- On a trouvé tout un tas de documents qu'il va falloir éplucher. Et, aussi, soulève ta cape, Sasuke ! Tada !

- Sakura, tu aurais pu éviter cet élan théâtral et parfaitement inutile.

- Qui c'est, demandèrent les trois ninjas.

- Je suis Suyi, de l'illustre clan des Uchihas, clama-t-il fièrement.

- C'est mon n'veu », indiqua clairement Sasuke en le posant par terre.

Il se mit à faire le tour de la pièce curieux.

« C'est le fils d'Itachi ? »

Iruka le regardait comme si il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Suyi commence à jouer avec les cadres des portraits des Hokage.

Même Naruto n'avait jamais osé les tripoter.

« Suyi, arrête tout de suite ou je vais te mettre une raclée », s'exclama Tsunade.

Il décrocha la portrait du premier Hokage qui cachait un appareil d'enregistrement.

Les adultes dans la pièce poussèrent une exclamation de surprise sauf Sasuke qui n'allait quand même pas se rabaisser à cela.

« La femme de ménage, elle vient chercher les cassettes.

- Et bien, merci. Je vais la mettre en état d'arrestation. Si tu as d'autres trucs de ce genre, ne te fais pas prier.

- Je crois que je te reconnais, t'es le sale gamin qui vole tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main. J'ai eu pas mal de plaintes des Konohans qui cherchaient le coupable dans les élèves de l'académie, se plaignit Iruka.

- En tout cas, Suyi peut faire coffrer Danzou. Il n'avait pas le choix pour vivre ici. On l'a trouvé dans l'une des nombreuses planques des Uchihas. Je me demande si les Hyuggas, ils en ont autant que vous et on n'a pas tout visité.

- On est allé dans les endroits les plus logiques, c'est tout.

- Il faudra que j'y refasse un tour. D'ailleurs, le livre, tu vas le remettre à Tsunade.

- J'ai l'intention de le brûler après l'avoir relu. On en reparlera une autre fois, dit-il en regardant Suyi.

- Tu me rejoins quand tu as fini. »

Sasuke opina de la tête.

Sakura sortit dehors enfin seule.

Elle aimait bien la compagnie de Sasuke mais il avait vraiment mauvais caractère parfois. Elle retourna chez elle, et elle commença à verrouiller la salle d'arme à double tour et à cacher la clef dans un endroit inaccessible pour Suyi.

Elle enleva la couverture du canapé où elle avait dormie.

Si Sasuke avait ne serait-ce qu'une fibre de galanterie, il lui laisserait la chambre cette nuit et il dormirait ici avec Suyi. Adjugé, il pourra faire preuve de galanterie si on l'y pousse un petit peu.

Elle s'arrangea la chambre a son goût.

Elle y avait des fuutons supplémentaires dans un placard et elle les installa dans le salon.

Elle sortit faire des courses et elle croisa les fiancés du moment.

« Sakura !

- S'lut, mocheté !

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de travailler !

- Bah, avec l'équipe d'Hinata, on se relaie.

- Oh, non ! Kiba ! »

Entre Suyi, Sasuke et Kiba, elle aurait de quoi s'occuper ces temps-ci.

« Pour qu'il te lâche, il n'y a qu'une solution. Sors enfin avec quelqu'un !

- Pas question ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait aucune chance avec lui. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser.

« En plus, je veux dire…il y a bien quelqu'un, commença Ino avant de se faire pincer par Saï.

- Ino, je sais très bien qu'il est inutile de l'espérer.

- Ben, laisse tomber comme moi…J'ai trouvé mon bonheur ailleurs », dit-elle en embrassant son fiancé.

Si elle pouvait l'oublier, elle le ferait. Sasuke n'était pas seulement un bel homme taciturne et extrêmement séduisant ce qui faisait craquer les filles au premier abord. Elles ne retenaient de lui que cet aspect superficiel. C'était quelqu'un qui souffrait mais qui, au fond, était quelqu'un de bien, il n'avait pas eu de chance, voilà tout. C'était un ninja de qualité et un ami pour elle. Elle espérait seulement que sa chance tourne.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Sakura !

- Au fait, on a du nouveau Saï sur l'enquête.

- Ah, très bien.

- Et aussi, par le plus grand des hasards, dans ta faction, il n'y aurait pas un petit fouineur qui vous enquiquine de temps en temps.

- Pas que de temps en temps, on le surnomme la peste ou le fantôme. C'est un enfant qui apparaît et disparais comme cela lui chante, on ne se sait comment. On est train de fouiller les bâtiments de fond en comble mais c'est quasiment impossible avec notre main d'œuvre. »

Sakura sourit.

« Je crois que des petites présentations s'imposent. »

Les fiancés intrigués la suivirent.

Les Uchihas étaient à l'intérieur en train de discuter de l'académie avec Iruka.

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon.

Ni une ni deux, Suyi sortit une dague pour s'attaquer à Saï. Sasuke mit rapidement fin à cet élan.

« C'en est un ! Lâche-moi, je vais le bousiller !

- Sympathique, la petite peste.

- Suyi, il est de notre côté, calme-toi. Si tu n'as pas plus de self-control, je ne vois pourquoi j'insisterai pour te faire passer ce test.

- Quel test, demanda Sakura.

- Pour son entrée, à l'académie, pardi ! On va décider que faire de lui quand on connaîtra ses réelles capacités.

- Vous avez quoi dans la tête ?

- Il a quand même réussi à infiltrer la racine et à obtenir autant de renseignements à son âge. Avec une formation accélérée, il pourrait passer genin…

- Il n'a que huit ans, Sasuke !

- Je le sais, il aura une formation plus courte en deux ans. Dix ans, ce n'est pas si jeune pour retrouver des chats perdus.

- C'est quoi ces missions pourris », s'exclama Suyi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sauf Sasuke qui se permis un sourire.

Saï le regarda sous toutes les coutures :

« Alors, c'est toi la petite fripouille qui nous ennuie.

- Tu vas devoir jeter un coup d'œil à son travail.

- Alors, on reste et on lit tout cela ! »

Après des pages et des pages de lecture fortement intéressantes sur toutes les combines de la racine qui permettraient sa fermeture directe, leurs ventres commencèrent à gargouiller et particulièrement celle d'un jeune garçon.

Sakura se leva et entraîna Ino dans la cuisine pour papoter entre filles et surtout échapper aux pages et aux notes barbantes.

« Alors, tu le trouves comment le petit, demanda Sakura.

- C'est un Naruto bis ! T'es sûr que c'est un Uchiha.

- Sasuke m'a dit qu'il était un peu comme cela plus jeune. »

Ino la regarda dubitative.

« Je me souviens toujours de lui comme quelqu'un de triste.

- Avant le massacre…

- D'accord, en tout cas, j'aime bien cette configuration.

- Hein ?

- Attends, toi, Sasuke et un enfant dans la même maison, si ce n'est pas assez incitatif je vais commencer à désespérer pour te caser.

- Je finirais vieille fille…

- Un jour, il sera à toi.

- Ino, s'il te plaît, arrête. Il refoule tous ses sentiments. L'amitié avec lui s'est déjà assez difficile.

- Comment a-t-il réagi quand il l'a sut ? »

Sakura lui raconta dans les moindres détails. Elles ne faisaient que se marrer en préparant des ramens. Suyi, curieux, vint les rejoindre, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- On discute, c'est rien. »

La soirée se déroula ensuite dans le calme et la sérénité des pages tournées.

Complètement fatigué et les yeux rougis par la lecture, ils s'endormirent bienheureux ayant fait une découverte des plus capitales sur les derniers enregistrements.

L'un des capitaines de Danzou avait rendez-vous avec Kisame dans deux jours.

Sakura regretta de ne pas pouvoir s'en charger, elle-même puisqu'elle devait veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux aux deux Uchihas.

Elle dormit peu grâce à des techniques médicales qu'elles connaissaient bien, et elle descendit dans le salon à petit pas feutré.

Elle devait mettre la main sur ce livre coûte que coûte. Il voulait lui cacher peut-être des éléments importants sur l'enquête.

Il dormait avec.

Elle s'approcha doucement pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas le faire glisser subrepticement. Impossible, il s'y accrochait fermement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air paisible quand il dormait !

Un ou deux rayons de lune éclairait sa peau pâle, ses cheveux ébènes lui barraient le front. Elle craquait intérieurement, il était magnifique.

Elle se rapprocha plus pour lui dégager le visage des mèches rebelles pour pouvoir mieux le contempler.

Son attention fut attirée par un médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. C'était une pierre bleue encerclée dans une spirale de métal, elle avait des reflets changeants de plusieurs couleurs qui mouvaient aléatoirement.

Il s'agita, elle recula vivement puis se figea quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu des Sharingans pareils aussi complexes et effrayants.

Il se jeta sur elle.


	10. Dérangé

Sasuke dormait tranquillement quand il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant le moment propice pour immobiliser l'intrus.

La personne s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis ne fit plus rien.

Elle était assez proche pour qu'il sente son parfum et entende sa respiration légère mais pas assez discrète pour ses sens à l'affût.

Cette odeur lui rappelait celle de Sakura, et cette présence ne lui semblait ni étrangère ni hostile, elle en était même agréable mais ce n'était peut-être que pour le duper.

Il tressaillit en sentant le bout de doigts fins et doux écarter ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Qui était-ce d'assez fou pour s'approcher autant de lui ainsi ?

Il n'aimait pas cette caresse parce qu'elle avait tout de bienveillante et de plaisante et de captivante. Il refusait tout bonnement qu'une personne puise avoir ce genre de geste à son égard.

Il ouvrit ses yeux mécontents, la personne recula et il se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser.

Il planta son regard dans le sien tout en la maintenant fermement.

« Sasuke, tu me fais mal, c'est moi !

Sakura, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il ne la lâcha pas, elle l'avait fortement énervé ce coup-ci. Pourquoi venir le voir en pleine nuit sur un coup de tête ? Cela lui rappelait trop son ancienne coéquipière qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour tenter de lui sauter dessus. Il regretta quelques instants plus tard de ne pas l'avoir libérée parce qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effets qu'aucune autre femme au monde surtout à cette proche distance.

« Tu m'énerves à faire des cachotteries. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

De quoi tu parles ?

De ce livre, franchement, tu pourrais jouer cartes sur table. »

Si elle croyait pouvoir lui forcer la main ainsi, elle se trompait lourdement.

« Pas mal de tenter de me séduire, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je te suis totalement insensible. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent à son grand regret car il aimait leur teinte émeraude, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il aurait préféré ne pas le briser, ses lèvres tremblèrent et il aurait tellement aimé les embrasser. Rien n'était simple, il ne voulait pas succomber à elle pour l'entraîner dans son sillage de mort et de désolation qu'était sa vie maudite.

Son cœur souffrit en silence.

« Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi, voyons. »

Il ne savait pas si elle mentait et cela l'affecta. Ils étaient séparés depuis de trop longues années et elle n'avait plus le même regard sur lui. Il la relâcha.

« Alors, restons à des rapports très sains entre nous. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus malsain qu'un amour inavoué depuis des années.

Il lui fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, il se prit un verre d'eau tout en s'asseyant par terre.

« Tu as activé tes Sharingans tout à l'heure. Ils sont…

A un stade bien élevé, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Il est même plus complexe que celui de Madara. »

Sasuke eut un doute. Son Sharingan n'avait pas de formes particulièrement compliquées. Il est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de branches ce qui pouvait l'avoir impressionnée dans l'obscurité.

Il prit un miroir, et il les activa.

Ils avaient encore évolués à sa grande surprise. Evidemment, c'était du à la mort de Naruto. Il avait atteint un troisième stade encore inconnu. Trois spirales s'était incrustées, cela aurait plu à Naruto. Il était en quelques sortes marqué par son emblème.

« Tu as raison, Sakura. J'ai franchi encore un stade. Je pense que c'est dû aux circonstances du décès de Naruto. »

Sakura frissonna. Il insonorisa la salle la sentant prête à exploser.

« C'est quoi ces histoires de stade ? Tu as le mangekiou sharingan, il ne s'active que si tu tues ton meilleur ami ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches de si horrible ? Réponds-moi maintenant sinon je pars ! »

Il voulait lui répondre de partir loin de lui, d'arrêter de s'attacher à lui à ce point ou même juste la blesser une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il s'accrochait à elle et à son courage pour vivre ces derniers temps. Sans elle, il se serait laissé mourir avant de revenir à Konoha.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, les bras ouverts pour la serrer contre lui doucement.

« Ils se sont activés lors de mon combat contre mon frère. Plus tard, j'en ai franchi un autre d'une autre façon. Et là, tu sais comment cela s'est passé. Je ne te cache pas grand-chose, c'est pour ton bien et celui de Suyi, aussi. Tu ne lui diras pas comment je l'ai activé…

Non…

Je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

Je comprends. »

Il se sépara d'elle.

« Tu ne tenteras plus de t'en emparer, tu me le promets ?

C'est promis. »

Une lueur de malice s'invita dans ses yeux.

« Ni de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ta place…

Sasuke, tu as l'esprit vraiment mal tourné !

Tu y as pensé !

Mais pas du tout ! »

Il n'y croyait pas du tout à sa mine innocente.

« Je vais me recoucher, j'ai besoin de repos. Et ne t'avise pas de me réveiller une fois de plus, je déteste… »

Il s'arrêta, il avait entendu un bruit à l'étage. Il murmura :

« Reste auprès de Suyi, je vais aller voir. Passe-moi une arme. »

Elle l'ignora, et pris la direction de sa chambre un kunaï sorti.

Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. L'intrus avait passé au moins trois Jounins de leur génération ce qui n'était pas évident. Elle était aussi têtue que lui.

Il réveilla Suyi pour le prendre avec lui. Et il monta à la suite de sa coéquipière.

Suyi restait dans ses jambes silencieux.

Il entendit des bruits de lutte et il se rapprocha doucement.

Ils étaient plusieurs dans la chambre de Sakura.

Sakura se débrouillait pas mal mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour elle. Elle arrivait à les tenir un peu à distance grâce à ses coups d'une force légendaire. L'un d'entre eux passa par la fenêtre et deux autres mangèrent les murs.

Suyi était impressionné, Sasuke l'était beaucoup moins. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès mais elle était loin de son niveau à lui. Pour une personne de son âge, c'était quand même d'un excellent niveau.

Elle tomba.

Avant qu'ils ne parvinrent à l'immobiliser, Sasuke entra en action. Il n'utilisa que sa vitesse et son taïjustu pour les mettre K.O. en quelques secondes.

Suyi entra dans la pièce, admiratif.

« Sakura, je t'avais dit de me laisser m'en occuper.

J'avais prévue une parade, je peux me débrouiller seule !

Ils étaient trop nombreux pour toi.

A ce moment-là, tu n'en savais rien !

Il faut qu'on parte !

Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr, change de sujet ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me secourres !

Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être désagréable quand son honneur était touché !

Ils embarquèrent les documents et tout le reste. Ils allèrent chez l'Hokage tout en chemin faisant ils se lançaient des regards mauvais aussi expressifs qu'une conversation. Suyi, plutôt malin, se délectait de la situation.

Ce dialogue muet pouvait se résumer à cela.

« Tu me réveilles encore comme cela, je te plonges dans le tourbillon des milles lunes (son genjustu issu du Mangekiou ).

Je t'arracherais ton bouquin de tes serres même si pour cela je dois te refaire le portrait.

Causez toujours, z'êtes pas vraiment fâché. Z'es zuste que vous savez pas vous exprimez autr'ment.

Fais ta sainte nitouche, va. Je suis sûr que dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, tu me feras des entourloupes avec tes copains ninjas.

Tu me caches des trucs, je saurais ce que c'est.

Oh ! Les regards soupçonneux ! Va y avoir du sport !

Têtue comme une mule, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser y aller, non c'était trop dur ! Il fallait qu'elle risque sa vie sans réfléchir !

Il ne rate jamais une occasion de faire son intéressant ! Je n'avais pas besoin de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je suis encore faible comme autrefois ! Il a toujours ce regard méprisant envers moi…

Haï, là cela a l'air sérieux.

Elle ne me fait toujours pas confiance, elle ne voulait pas que je prenne une arme. De toute manière avec une arme ou non, je peux facilement me défaire d'elle et m'échapper de Konoha sans problème. Elle se fait vraiment des idées ! Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel point j'ai évolué.

Il se croit encore supérieur, quel frimeur ! Naruto l'a bien amoché la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qu'il pense ? Une bonne leçon d'humilité ne serait pas de trop, je vais y penser !

Hé, arrêtez de vous disputer ! Je sais très bien que vous vous adorez, je ne suis pas idiot, moi ! Alors, arrêtez de vous voiler la face ! La scène de tout à l'heure, quand même !

Il faut que je lise ce livre le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne mette la main dessus. C'est qu'elle serait capable de me droguer.

Reste bien attentif, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Gniark , gniark, gniark ! »

Suyi ria quand ils frappèrent en même temps au bureau de l'Hokage tout en se surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Shizune leur ouvrit, elle avait l'air pas du tout réveillée. Elle sortit chercher Tsunade.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils tout en se fusillant du regard.

Suyi, entre les deux, souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu touches encore à ma fierté de ninja, je t'arrache les dents une par une.

Tu fouilles encore dans mes affaires, et tu endureras des souffrances inimaginables ! »

Leur dialogue muet fut interrompue par Tsunade qui était enfin là accompagné de Yamato et de Saï.


	11. Révélation

Sakura fusillait Sasuke du regard avec application. Il lui cachait pas mal de choses et il se permettait de lui venir en aide alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait le niveau d'un Sannin, tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, demanda Tsunade.

- On a été attaqué par toute une unité.

- Yamato, va voir comment se porte l'équipe 10. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Saï. Ino en faisait partie, et ils ne les avaient pas vus en sortant de l'appartement. Sakura espéra qu'ils ne leur étaient rien arrivé de fâcheux.

« Bon, je vais vous assigner un nouvel appartement. Pendant qu'on y est, j'ai à te parler Sasuke… »

Le ton de Tsunade était ferme, elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Son senseï allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il avait voulu s'en garder sous les pieds des petits secrets, il allait regretter.

« Saï, tu prends Suyi avec toi, je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Sakura peut très bien s'en charger », proposa Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent de mauvaise intentions. Comment osait-il la priver de sa chute mémorable ? Sa colère revint au triple galop.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme cela.

- Si Tsunade doit me rappeler des choses désagréables, je ne veux pas…

- Ne m'énerves pas ! »

Elle le prit par le col de la chemise tout en vociférant.

« Je suis une adulte et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi.

- C'est à cause de tout à l'heure mais je pense que cela n'a rien à voir !

- Tout les deux, calmez-vous ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Sakura reste pour te soutenir.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais apprendre de pire en ce qui me concerne. Je m'en suis toujours sorti très bien tout seul.

- Tâche de te rappeler que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas de figure. »

Ils se murèrent dans un silence où ils ne firent que s'observer avec méfiance. Le soutenir, et puis quoi encore. Elle ne s'y abaisserait pas. Cette ordure ne le méritait pas.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment le mieux choisi mais il vaut mieux que les choses s'accélèrent si on veut arrêter la racine avec le plus de chances de réussir. Sasuke, tu nous caches pas mal de choses depuis le départ mais je pense que si on accuse la racine, ils pourront se servir des omissions que tu ferais. »

Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse apparemment très inquiet. Il ne voulait rien dire comme d'habitude mais Tsunade allait lui faire sortir les vers du nez.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Dans la liste des papiers que vous avez épluché, Saï est tombé sur ton extrait de naissance. »

Sasuke frissonna. Sakura ne comprenait pas du tout le lien avec la racine.

« En quoi, ce document banal a-t-il son importance ? Tsunade sama, demanda Sakura inquiète.

- Il doit y avoir un avertissement de la part de l'Hokage dessus, rien de bien méchant, commença Sasuke peu confiant.

- Sasuke, il y a dessus un code de documents classés top secret.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt une référence à une loi.

- Ah, alors, tu étais au courant ? Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt. »

Sa naissance, qu'avait ce jour de si spécial à part qu'elle l'avait marqué durant de nombreuses années avec des petits cœurs sur son calendrier. Elle chassa ce souvenir horrible de niaiserie d'adolescente.

« Il est interdit aux Uchihas de procréer plus d'une fois…

- C'est quoi cette loi ridicule, demanda Sakura outragée. Non, mais, enfin, tu ne peux pas obliger les gens à vivre autrement que comme il le souhaite.

- Sakura, les Uchihas étaient fondamentalement d'accord sur le principe, exposa Sasuke.

- Oui, parce que si on dit le texte légal en entier, il est spécifié que c'est pour éviter la tragédie du Sharingan, commenta Tsunade. Mais tout ceci ne m'éclairait pas vraiment dans l'utilité d'une telle mesure…

- Et toi, pourquoi alors es-tu né, râla Sakura.

- A t'entendre, cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir que j'existe !

- Cela m'aurait simplifié la vie !

- Oui, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mes parents voulaient un second enfant et ils l'ont fait passer pour un accident. Le clan se perdait avec cette loi, et il voulait démontrer que si on nous éduquait comme il faut, mon frère et moi, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Ainsi, le clan aurait pu se permettre de s'agrandir.

- Mais il y a eu toute cette histoire de Mangekiou quand même.

- C'était à cause de la situation politique du moment sinon ce ne serait jamais produit.

- Sasuke, je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu crois sur tes parents. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il tenta de sortir mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

« Il faut que tu saches la vérité.

- Je crois que je ne la connaîtrait jamais entièrement. Par petit bout, je la recolle à chaque fois pour découvrir plus tard que ce n'est pas encore cela, dit-il avec tristesse.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est trop difficile à avaler en une seule fois, compatit Tsunade. Les documents top secret contiennent des lettres de ton père. Je te laisse les lire. »

Sakura passa sa main dans son dos tandis qu'il lisait le document en se mordant les lèvres. Il tremblait, elle ne savait pas quelle vérité elle décelait mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de son senseï. Elle voulait savoir mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il n'aurait jamais du voir le jour en temps normal, cela aurait bien dommage pour un si beau garçon se serait écrié tout son fan club hystérique mais cela aurait été préférable à sa vie remplie de tristesse. Elle commença à lui masser doucement ses épaules crispés, il se laissait faire trop abasourdi parce qu'il découvrait.

Elle voulait savoir ce qui le rendait si triste.

Il finit les lettres, il pleurait les yeux ailleurs.

Elles lui laissèrent du temps.

Quand Sasuke releva la tête, Tsunade en profita :

« Il était préférable que tu lises ces documents plutôt que je t'annonce de but en blanc ce qu'il contenait.

- Mes parents ont demandés une dérogation pour ma naissance.

- Ils n'ont pas expliqués clairement pourquoi cela était-il si important. Je veux dire qu'ils ne donnent que des explications vagues. Ils font référence à Madara qui resurgit et aux capacités exceptionnelles d'Itachi. Je ne comprends pas en quoi te faire naître est un sacrifice de leur part ni en quoi ce serait un bienfait pour Konoha.

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur le Mangekiou Sharingan. Il y a plusieurs stades, je ne voulais pas vous en parler mais vous avez raison en ce qui concerne l'arrestation de la racine. Ils pourraient se servir de ce document pour contester certaines de nos affirmations.

- Que pourraient-ils dire à ce propos ?

- Qu'Itachi a massacré le clan par conflit avec mes parents et par souci de me protéger. Que toutes ses accusations sont un coup monté des Uchihas qui ont par le passé tenté de déstabiliser le village…je ne sais pas…

- Alors, tu as tout intérêt à ne rien nous cacher si on veux arriver à les arrêter. »

Sasuke hocha la tête en sanglotant.

« L'histoire de mon clan est sanglante à cause du Sharingan. Le premier stade consiste à tuer son meilleur ami, vous le savez mais il existe un second stade.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut-être pire que tuer son meilleur ami ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas ! Madara lui-même a mis au point ces techniques. Pour le vaincre, il fallait en arriver au même stade que lui. Itachi était décidemment le bon candidat pour le tuer alors mes parents ont décidés de me faire naître d'après ce que je viens de comprendre.

- Le second stade c'est…

- Le premier stade t'affaiblit et le seul moyen de t'en sortir est d'acquérir le second. C'est pour cela que personne ne le tentait. Tu dois alors voler les yeux de ton propre frère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait plus de frères au sein des Uchihas.

- Quels pouvoirs confèrent ce stade ?

- Immortalité, et un contrôle sur les Bijuus.

- Tu as ce stade ?

- Oui, et plus. »

Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Alors, il l'avait fait. Il avait tué son frère, volé ses yeux puis par accident, Naruto avait trouvé la mort.

« Madara a attaqué le village avec Kyubbi pour que tout le monde haïsse mon clan. Tout le monde pensait qu'on l'avait laissé s'échapper ! La racine a beaucoup plus d'atout que vous ne le pensez. Ils savent tout cela et ils vont s'en servir. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de mettre de notre côté les vieux dirigeants.

- Je vais tenter de le faire. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que ton clan renaisse. Tu comptes le dire à Suyi.

- Pas maintenant, il est trop jeune et bien trop fier de son clan. Un accident et tout pourrait recommencer !

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Il vaut mieux que je sois au courant.

- Tenez, je vous laisse le livre. »

Ils sortirent, elle soutenait Sasuke qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention où il allait.

« Tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- J'espère que tu seras toujours là. »

C'était l'émotion qui faisait ressortir ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui.

« Tu es immortel, je ne le suis pas.

- Une blessure un peu trop grave et je ne le suis plus, tu sais.

- Je serais là.

- Par pitié, ne me sauve plus la vie !

- Ecoute, tu as survécu jusqu'ici. Tu as peut-être un karma difficile mais les choses vont changer, j'en suis sûr. Je te l'ai promis, tu t'en souviens.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu me rendrais heureux.

- Et que sans toi, je me sentais toute seule.

- Tu pleurais tellement, tu as bien faillit me retenir. »

Son cœur rata un battement, elle n'avait pas cru avoir été aussi proche du but qu'elle s'était fixé cette nuit-là.

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais lourde.

- T'aime pas quand je dis çà…c'était pour que tu arrêtes.

- Pourtant tu l'as toujours pensé, je le sais.

- Peut-être au début…quand je ne te connaissais pas bien. »

Sakura jubilait, elle arrivait à lui en arracher de ces révélations. Apparemment cela lui faisait du bien de parler d'autre chose que ces parents.

« Sakura, toi, Naruto, Kakashi et Itachi. Je crois que vous êtes les seules personnes qui m'ont aimé pour ce que je suis vraiment. Même pas mes parents…Quand j'y repense, mon père ne reconnaissait pas mon existence. Ma mère était plus proche, peut-être que ma mère m'aimait…

- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aimaient quand même. Ils ont essayé de ne pas s'attacher à toi autant qu'il l'aurait fait si tu ne devais pas mourir.

- Oui, peut-être mais cela me choque. C'était un arrangement avec les dirigeants.

- Sasuke, au moins, si on n'arrête pas la racine. Tu pourras être réintégré, c'est sûr.

- On va les arrêter, il ne faut pas que de tels gens aient autant de pouvoirs. Ils décident de la vie des autres et c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose. Et puis, je l'ai promis à Naruto. »

Ils croisèrent Yamato qui les rassura sur l'état de l'équipe 10, ils étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux. Saï avait couché Suyi et il surveillait les environs.

Sasuke se coucha desuite.


	12. Equipe 8

Sasuke se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il venait d'apprendre que l'amour de ses parents qu'il considérait comme véritable n'était peut-être qu'une autre des illusions de sa vie.

Il repensa à eux et à son frère. Son père s'était toujours montré distant mais pas sa mère. Elle le rassurait souvent. Même s'ils avaient consenti à le sacrifier, ils l'avaient bien élevé et ils l'avaient aimés. Il voulait s'y raccrocher.

Il entendit Sakura se lever dans la chambre d'à côté.

On leur avait alloué une maison plus grande avec des chambres en plus.

Il se concentra sur ses pas feutrés, elle faisait attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il l'imagina dans le couloir, concentrée sur sa discrète sortie.

Elle avait ouvert une porte. Se concentrer sur elle calmait le flot de ses pensées.

Il entendit l'eau couler, elle allait prendre un bon bain. Il l'imagina en train de se déshabiller, ses formes féminines se révélant petit à petit. Oui, ce serait agréable de …

Il stoppa net son imagination, trop honteux. Ce n'était qu'une amie et elle le resterait. On lui avait arraché tous ceux à qui il s'était attaché. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Sa famille, son senseï, ses coéquipiers et son meilleur ami. Il ne lui restait que Sakura et Suyi.

Sakura cria.

Ni une ni deux, il se leva pour se ruer dans la salle de bain pour lui porter secours.

« Kiba ! Sale voyeur », s'écria-t-elle en l'envoyant faire un long vol plané au-dessus de Konoha.

Il y eut un soudain courant d'air dû au réarrangement de la pièce made in Sakura.

Son corps était emprisonné dans une serviette rose pâle à la va vite, et cette brise cajoleuse captiva notre jeune Uchiha.

Il voulait fermer les yeux mais il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle enchanteur.

Les rayons de soleil rehaussait la couleur pêche de sa peau, ses cheveux courts roses décoiffés voletaient avec grâce et la serviette dessinait des contours pour le moins flatteur.

Maintenant Sakura pouvait bien le tuer pour l'avoir matée, il se laisserait faire. Un mince filet de sang coula de son nez.

« Sale dresseur de clebs, je me suis coupée ! »

Sasuke essuya son nez et il s'approcha de Sakura avec prudence.

« Je t'ai entendue crier ! Tu n'as rien ? »

Sakura cria en arrangeant sa serviette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, rougit-elle.

- T'as crié alors je me suis dit…, non rien. »

S'il lui disait qu'il était venu pour la secourir au cas où, elle n'apprécierait pas. Elle s'attarda sur son torse avant de secouer la tête.

« Sortons d'ici !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Suyi venait de faire son entrée, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant partout puis avisa la scène, et là sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Sakura était toujours aussi peu vêtue et Sasuke, lui ne portait qu'un caleçon.

« Je vois, je dérange…et le bain, il va déborder ! »

Sakura l'arrêta à temps en cachant sa rougeur du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Va préparer le petit déjeuner, on descend, proposa Sasuke.

- Hn, je vais vous laisser tout les deux, minauda-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

- Sale peste », râla Sasuke.

Il prit la main de Sakura pour lui permettre d'éviter de se blesser avec le verre qui jonchait le sol. Ils évitaient de se regarder. Le contact de leurs mains était léger, c'était juste un affleurement affreusement agréable et tonifiant.

Elle jura entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que je me suis planté un bout de verre.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu fais tout un cinéma pour rien.

- C'est dans le pied ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pratique !

- C'est rien. »

Elle râla tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Il entra dans la sienne pour enfiler quelque chose de plus recouvrant.

Il l'entendit injurier sur un certain Kiba avec rage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la mater ainsi ? Il le comprenait d'une certaine manière, elle était charmante mais le risque encouru était bien élevé, à l'égal de sa beauté à vrai dire. Ce serait quelqu'un de bien pour elle.

Il sortit pour descendre.

« Je vais buter Akamaru et lui servir en petites brochettes !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à râler, demanda-t-il dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- J'arrive pas à l'enlever !

- Le cercle de vie, tu parles ! T'es une grande med-In à ce qu'il paraît !

- C'est inaccessible et je ne vais pas me rabaisser à utiliser un justu pour une broutille ! L'éclair d'ombre pourrait m'aider !

- Si tu m'implores !

- Va te faire voir ! »

En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer, elle était toujours dans sa serviette. Et en s'énervant, elle avait un peu glissée alors il valait mieux qu'il passe son chemin s'étant assez rincé l'œil pour la journée.

« Je t'ai pris en pleine faute, hurla Suyi.

- Suyi, redescends, s'énerva Sasuke en s'essuyant le nez maladroitement.

- Je t'ai vu la reluquer ! »

Sakura se mit à hurler en constatant son dénuement.

« Sasuke, tu aurais pu m'avertir, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

- Je ne voulais pas me faire taper dessus et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue !

- C'est cela, essaie de te justifier !

- Suyi, va déjeuner », hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Cet enfant était impossible.

Et elle était impossible !

Elle avait toujours réussi à atteindre son cœur. Et là, il avait le sang en feu à cause d'elle. Il descendit avant d'avoir à endurer encore un calvaire pareil. Il aurait préféré pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher. Il n'avait pas droit au bonheur car desuite on le lui arracherait.

Le petit monstre, plongea le nez dans son bol de céréales en le voyant arriver.

« T'as pas les yeux dans tes poches, toi.

- Tonton, toi non plus.

- Arrête avec tes remarques foireuses, tu te fais des histoires dans ta petite tête.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

- Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux. Ne sois pas déçu après ! Et puis, les ragots c'est une préoccupation de filles.

- Ah, c'est bête…T'en profites quand même pour la reluquer.

- Hn…

- Je t'ai vu, t'avais presque la bave aux lèvres…

- T'exagères un petit peu. C'est une fille, c'est normal qu'elle me fasse quand même un petit peu d'effet.

- J'avais raison, j'avais raison…

- Avec Sakura, il faut rester diplomatique. Première leçon de survie dans cette maison.

- C'est quoi la deuxième ?

- Ne cherche pas trop ton oncle !

- C'est retenu ! C'est quand que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu l'aimes non.

- Premièrement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires et deuxièmement arrêtes de te faire de fausses idées.

- C'est dommage, tu es quand même le seul mec qu'elle envoie pas en l'air. »

Sasuke sur la remarque resta dubitatif. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait fait un jeu de mot.

« Ah, désolé, ricana Suyi, t'es le seul qu'elle ne frappe quasiment pas.

- Cela a toujours été comme cela.

- On se demande pourquoi…

- Arrête de m'agacer ou je ne t'entraîne pas aujourd'hui.

- Chouette ! Tu m'entraînes ! »

Il lui sauta dans les bras.

« Papa, il avait pas toujours le temps…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, avec moi, c'était pareil.

- On y va !

- Attends que je finisse de déjeuner…et on ne peut pas y aller sans Sakura.

- Oh, oui, ce serait dommage d'y aller sans elle. Il faut qu'elle admire la force et l'habileté des Uchihas.

- Arrête de crâner. Il faut être humble et cacher ses capacités.

- Et c'est toi qui lui fait la morale, Sasuke !

- J'ai raison, Sakura.

- Tu viens avec nous ! Tu me montreras comment tu fracasses les murs, j'adore !

- Je crois que tu es un peu jeune pour cela.

- Je suis un génie de la famille…

- On sait, on sait, on sait, ria Sakura. T'étais vraiment ainsi, Sasuke !

- Je n'étais pas aussi imbu de moi-même, à vrai dire. J'étais considéré comme plus faible que mon frère et je me la ramenais rarement. On y va ! »

Sakura mangeait toujours aussi peu. Ils avaient décidés de travailler dans le domaine Uchiha là où Itachi entraînait autrefois Sasuke.

Après un débroussaillage rapide, Sasuke se plaça en position de défense au centre.

« Attaque-moi !

- T'es sûr ? Tu n'as pas d'arme, ni ton Sharingan activé.

- Essaie déjà de me toucher, on verra le reste après. »

Suyi activa son dojustu, il n'avait qu'une branche dans chacun mais ses yeux n'était pas rouge sang mais cuivrés.

« Tu n'as pas un Sharingan normal, commenta Sasuke.

- Ouais, je sais. A toi de découvrir ! »

Le petit se jeta sur lui à une vitesse très rapide. Sasuke l'évita sans peine mais il activa ses Sharingans au niveau de base pour ne pas être surpris.

Le décor se mit à onduler.

Un genjustu, il le brisa sans difficulté et Suyi se retrouva à terre en criant.

« Il ne faut pas utiliser ce genre de technique sur moi, dit-il en le soulevant.

- Cela fait mal !

- Montre-moi ! Tes Sharingans ont un genjustu, il est un peu faible pour m'avoir. Avec un membre de ta famille, évite tant que tu n'as pas un niveau suffisant.

- Tu les brises avec force les genjustu.

- J'ai fait face à ceux de ton père. On va rester à du taïjustu, je vais essayer de parer tes attaques et ne pas les éviter. »

Ils enchaînèrent les prises. Il avait un bon niveau pour un gamin de son âge. Ensuite, Sasuke s'assit aux côtés de Sakura tandis qu'il leur faisait une démonstration des techniques Katon qu'il connaissait puis de lancer de Shurikens.

Sasuke murmura à l'oreille de Sakura :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour être genin même s'il en a le niveau.

- Niveau théorique, il ne connaît pas tout. Il faut qu'il aille un peu à l'école mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas y rester trop longtemps. Il a besoin de se dépenser, et être en équipe ne lui ferait que du bien.

- Je pense aussi.

- Iruka est d'accord pour s'en occuper pour lui faire des cours de rattrapage.

- Je vais bientôt être senseï, je pourrais m'en occuper si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

- Il n'y aucun problème.

- Comme cela, je veillerais à l'évolution de son Sharingan. »

Ils discutaient normalement comme quand ils faisaient équipe, c'était agréable et nostalgique.

Suyi en fit un peu trop et tomba. Sakura le soigna en rien de deux.

« Allez, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en soulevant Suyi dans les airs pour le prendre dans ses bras en le callant sur sa hanche.

- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

- C'est très bien mais il va falloir que tu apprennes d'autres choses tout aussi utiles.

- Dit, dit, dit !

- Pas aujourd'hui. »

L'enfant râla en s'accrochant à lui.

Finalement, il était très attachant surtout quand il était crevé. Il s'endormit petit à petit contre lui.

« A cet âge-là, ils font les fiers, dit-il à Sakura, mais ils s'épuisent à force. Il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra.

- Je te l'ai dit, il est trop jeune. Il n'a pas encore assez d'endurance.

- Il s'est quand même beaucoup dépensé, c'est normal.

- Vous deux…

- Non, Sakura !

- …Vous êtes trop mignons.

- T'as de la chance qu'il dorme à poing fermé. Et je ne suis pas mignon.

- On va dire attendrissant.

- Retire ce que tu as dit ! »

Elle ria :

« Ce n'est pas une atteinte à ta fierté que je sache. »

Il grommela en lui lançant un regard suspicieux genre t'as pas intérêt à en rajouter.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison où les attendaient l'équipe de Néji.

Sasuke alla coucher la petite peste tandis que Sakura s'entretenait avec eux.

L'équipe s'en alla les laissant seul. Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« Ils ont rapatriés le corps de Naruto dans le meilleur état qu'il le pouvait. Ensuite, la capitaine de la racine ayant rendez-vous avec Kisame a été arrêté. L'agent de l'Akatsuki s'est enfui. Ibiki l'a interrogé. Danzou et les capitaines se sont enfuis de Konoha avec discrétion. L'affaire est en train d'être porté à la connaissance des vieux dirigeants. Cet après-midi, il faudra que tu ailles témoigner ainsi que Suyi. Je t'accompagnerai.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on les attrape.

- Leur fuite prouve leur culpabilité. Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur l'Akatsuki pour leur venir en aide. L'akatsuki possède quand même pas mal de Bijuu même si Madara n'est plus, il y a Pein. Il contrôle un village entier, on va au devant d'une guerre.

- Je le sais, il vaut mieux que l'on profite du répit qu'il nous reste. Tsunade va officiellement annoncé sa mort au village mais je crois qu'elle veut que tu sois réhabilité avant.

- On ne peut pas laisser son corps sans sépulture plus longtemps.

- Il est dans un justu de conservation. Ce n'est pas très grave. On va tenter de le reconstituer pour qu'il soit plus présentable. Je vais m'en charger personnellement.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il devienne Hokage, il le méritait.

- Je pense que là où il est, il est heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés.

- J'en suis sûr, il a quand même réussi à me ramener à Konoha d'une certaine manière.

- Oui, il a réalisé un de ses rêves mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là avec nous pour discuter.

- Discuter ? On serait plutôt en train de se chamailler, et puis, tu en aurais eu marre au bout d'un moment et tu nous aurais tapé sur la tête. »

Elle ria de nouveau de son rire clair et pure.

« Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Hein ?

- Il n'est pas si tard, oh, Suyi n'a pas mangé.

- Il se rattrapera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'est pas bon à son âge de rater un repas. Il est en pleine croissance.

- T'es un peu mère poule.

- Ce n'est pas mon enfant. »

Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux. Ils se comportaient un peu comme des parents envers Suyi mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils avaient passé une matinée mouvementée mais agréable. Ils avaient veillés sur l'entraînement du garçon en l'encourageant et en le soutenant. Ils commençaient à s'y attacher d'une certaine manière. C'était son neveu mais pour Sakura, il n'était rien. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais elle voulait devenir son senseï et s'occuper de lui.

« Je prépara à manger, tu veux quoi ?

- Ramens ! Je vais passer à Ichiraku, je reviens. »

Il s'installa dans le canapé en attendant qu'elle revienne.


	13. Ichiraku

Sakura sortit en trombe de la maison, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir correctement.

Elle se remémora les évènements de la matinée.

Kiba, ce sale voyou, l'avait surpris en train de se préparer à un bon bain relaxant. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle se prenne une douche tout à l'heure.

Que l'Inuzuka l'ait vue à moitié nue la gênait moins que ce ne soit Sasuke qui s'était précipité vers elle pour l'aider. Elle avait été incapable de l'en blâmer, d'habitude elle réagissait au quart de tour.

Il faut dire à sa décharge qu'il y a de quoi rester baba devant Sasuke le torse nu, les cheveux décoiffés et son maintien fier. Elle fantasma sur les courbes de son corps. C'était un homme magnifique qui avait sculpté son corps à force d'entraînement. De plus, il était resté bien proportionné. Avec ses yeux ténébreux, il la faisait craquer.

Pourtant, elle connaissait sa froideur, son désintéressement pour elle et son attitude renfermé. Elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré, son passé, ses souffrances et ses blessures. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque mais pourtant elle ne s'en était pas détournée contrairement à d'autres.

Peut-être parce que de temps en temps, il était vraiment lui-même avec elle. Elle voulait faire ressortir l'homme bon qu'il était. Elle voulait le rendre heureux, lui permettre de retrouver le sourire qu'il avait perdu et qu'il lui ouvre enfin son cœur. Il lui fallait quelqu'un avec qui partager ses souffrances pour qu'il s'en débarrasse et qu'il ne reste pas enfermé par elles. Même si il ne sortait pas avec elle, elle voulait être cette personne pour lui.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait le lui dire en face, il n'apprécierait pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ait un geste bienveillant envers lui. Il avait peur d'être heureux.

« Sakura ! »

C'était encore Ino.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a vu Kiba faire un joli vol plané ce matin avec Saï. Je crois qu'il va lui trouver un nouveau surnom comme le gueulard pervers volant dans la clarté du matin, un truc du genre.

- Vous êtes tous les deux au courant de tout.

- Ouais, même que t'es sorti à un terrain d'entraînement. Pour une fois, il était sociable.

- Oh, c'est bon…

- Même qu'ils étaient trop mignons.

- Mais tu me mets sur écoute !

- Ouais, j'adore ce môme ! A force, il va finir par vous mettre ensemble.

- Peuh, Sasuke me regarde même pas la face.

- Ouais, il regardait un petit ailleurs ce matin.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu lui fais plus d'effet que tu ne le penses.

- Mais, non. Tu rêves !

- Je l'ai vu te reluquer. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre à vous surveiller avec Shikamaru ! Il y a tout un tas de paris lancés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a parié Shikamaru ?

- Qu'à moins d'un énorme miracle, d'un coup du destin ou d'une bousculade malencontreuse, vous ne vous embrasserez jamais.

- Bien, suis son exemple.

- Moi, j'ai parié que le petit sera cet énorme miracle.

- N'importe quoi ! Sasuke, il ne voudra jamais se lier autant à quelqu'un. Ino, crois moi et ne m'en parle plus.

- J'ai raison et j'en suis sûre. Toi et Choji, vous êtes défaitiste. Evidemment, Kiba lui a parié qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher Sasuke de t'approcher.

- Il n'a pas besoin de s'en mêler.

- C'est ce qu'on a tous pensé alors on l'a bâillonné.

- Je ne veux pas que vous interveniez dans mon amitié avec lui. Il n'y aura rien de plus, et ce qu'il y a déjà entre nous, je tiens à le sauvegarder. »

Ino soupira en laissant tomber.

« En tout cas, l'Hokage a laissé entendre qu'il allait être réintégré en tant que Jounin. C'est génial !

- J'en suis heureuse alors les Anciens la croient.

- Oui, oui, oui…Son témoignage ne sera qu'une formalité. Ne lui dit pas comme cela, il fera plus vrai quand il ira les voir.

- D'accord…je crois que je vais préparer quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, siffle deux fois à la fenêtre.

- O.K., à plus. »

Elle prit des ramens à emporter chez Ichiraku. Et elle fit quelques courses pour ce soir.

Elle rentra au bout d'une heure.

« Tu en a mis du temps.

- J'ai croisé Ino, dit-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses courses.

- Suyi s'est réveillé.

- J'ai faim ! »

Le petit Uchiha déboula dans la cuisine en criant à tue-tête que son ventre gargouillait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« On va être en retard pour aller voir les anciens.

- C'est tout prêt, installez-vous. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de manger. Elle les regarda partir. Sasuke s'enveloppa dans sa cape et il prit Suyi dessous avec tendresse. Il s'en occupait bien, dommage qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfant. Elle comprenait qu'il soit contre le fait que son clan resurgisse. Son passé était trop lourd en crimes à cause de leurs pouvoirs héréditaires. C'était quand même dommage si ces enfants pouvaient être tous comme Suyi. Il était un peu trop perspicace, énergique et fier mais c'était un enfant amusant quand il se gamellait, attendrissant quand il jouait ou s'endormait et agréable quand on discutait avec lui. Un peu titilleur quand même.

Ils étaient enfin partis, elle leur prépara un bon dîner pour ce soir avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

Elle siffla deux fois, et c'est deux amies qui se mirent aux fourneaux.

« Il va faire toutes ces missions avec toi, c'est géant !

- Ce ne sera pas vraiment comme avant.

- Ah, oui. Naruto…Il y aura Saï mais ce ne sera pas vraiment pareil.

- Oui, tu as vu Suyi. Tu penses que Sasuke a raison pour son éducation. »

Elle ricana :

« Quoi ?

- Tout les deux avec ce petit, dans la même maison. Vous êtes comme une famille, voilà.

- Toi et ton imagination.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour son avenir tout autant que Sasuke. Vous auriez dû vous voir en train de l'évaluer, c'était…je sais pas.

- Le mariage te rends dingue !

- Non, c'est Saï qui me rends dingue. Tu sais, là, il lit des trucs que j'espère il ne va pas mettre en pratique.

- Comme quoi, s'affola Sakura. Empêche-le de lire n'importe quoi.

- Je crois qu'il en lit un peu plus sur les étapes après le mariage. Je crois qu'il y réfléchit sérieusement.

- A quoi ?

- Ben, un bébé…je l'ai avertit que je n'étais pas prête et qu'il fallait qu'il se calme un peu mais tu le connais.

- Je lui en parlerais, et je lui confierais un bébé pendant une demi-journée.

- Non, surtout pas. Il est capable de l'adopter.

- J'ai envie de le dégoûter.

- Cela ne marchera pas, crois moi. Tu ne l'as pas vu avec le bébé de Kurenaï.

- De toute façon, c'est toi qui décide. Ne l'oublie pas, tu peux l'empêcher d'avoir droit au chapitre.

- T'es vache, Sakura. Je suis sûre que tu ne lui ferais pas un gosse à Sasuke s'il n'est pas d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Et pourquoi t'en revient toujours à lui ? T'es impossible !

- Avoue-le quand même, il te plaît toujours autant.

- Oui, même plus. Je veux dire physiquement, il est encore plus attirant. Il est plus mûr et réfléchi qu'avant aussi tout étant plus mélancolique.

- Ouais, t'es toujours amoureuse de lui malgré qu'il ait du sang sur les mains, qu'il ait des tendances violentes et qu'il ait tué Naruto, ton meilleur ami. »

Sakura s'arrêta de bouger fixant Ino :

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu es un autre point de vue sur lui de temps en temps.

- Il ne le voulait pas Ino, je le sais. Il a été violent à cause de la marque et il réagit defois comme cela parce qu'il est profondément blessé. Je sais qui il est au fond de lui, à travers ce masque de froideur, j'arrive presque à le toucher. »

Ino sourit :

« Naruto le voyait ainsi aussi.

- On le connaît bien, c'est pour cela. Je suis sûr qu'en rentrant, il sera heureux mais il ne le montrera pas. Il ne dira rien sur le repas, pas un compliment ni même une critique. Suyi dira ce qu'il en pense. Sasuke le mettra au lit et il se terrera dans son silence, seul. Je le sais mais je saurais aussi qu'il se sentira bien d'être enfin de retour vraiment parmi nous.

- Quand tu parles de lui, cela se voit que tu l'aimes vraiment comme il est. Ne désespère pas, et accroche toi à lui. »


	14. retour au grand jour

Tsunade, les anciens et de nombreux autres ninjas avaient écoutés Sasuke et Suyi jusqu'au bout.

Sasuke savait que tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Tsunade prit la parole :

« Sasuke, au vu des récents évènements, ton témoignage est considéré comme authentique tout comme celui de Suyi. Le conseil ici présent a pris la décision de te réintégrer au rang de Jounin mais tu resteras sous la surveillance de Sakura pendant au moins un an. »

Un an à vivre avec elle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre ce genre de mesure. Il sentit le coup foireux du pigeon légendaire. Ce serait difficile surtout si Kiba refait des siennes.

« Tu n'étais qu'un genin lorsque tu as déserté mais nous considérons que tu as tout à fait le niveau requis pour être Jounin. Tu ne prendras pas de commandements de mission toute fois pour l'instant. Pour Suyi, il sera intégré à l'académie ninja et il bénéficiera de rattrapages. Tiens, ton bandeau. »

Il le prit et l'examina. La plaque était bien fine.

« C'est l'original, on a juste enlevé le trait.

- Naruto aurait apprécié. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour ces funérailles ?

- Je tiens à ce que tout le monde y assiste et que tu expliques ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne m'y oppose pas.

- Vous étiez très proche, y a-t-il un endroit particulier que tu me conseillerais ?

- Je…Il faudra graver son nom sur la stèle…Il aimait bien un ou deux endroits dans la forêt. Il m'y emmenait rarement. C'était son coin à lui mais je pense que les choses ont changées depuis et qu'il serait préférable de le demander à Sakura ou même à…

- Bien, tu me l'indiqueras. Tu peux disposer, et ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher.

- Non, ce n'est plus la peine, dit-il en attachant son bandeau.

- Shikamaru va te raccompagner au cas où. »

Ils sortirent du bâtiment.

Shikamaru, un sourire en coin, traîna son pas nonchalant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fais d'être de retour ?

- C'est triste que Naruto ne soit pas là…

- Il y a quand même Sakura.

- Hn.

- C'est tout ce que tu dis, s'exclama Suyi, après tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! »

Shikamaru s'esclaffa :

« Galère, on a tout vu et tout entendu.

- De quoi vous vous mêler ?

- On te surveille, c'est normal qu'on écoute vos conversations. On ne fait que se marrer à longueur de journée, je te dit pas quand Ino commente. Je vais te l'imiter : Et vlan, un vent pour Sasuke…attention, il relance…mais Sakura pare avec une phrase choc, oh, oh, oh….

- Oh, non, rétorqua Sasuke traumatisé.

- Ouais, galère de rester sérieux. Et Suyi, reste comme tu es, tu interviens toujours au bon moment. »

Suyi prit son air fier. Il était adorable.

Tous les gens se retournaient vers Sasuke, intrigués. Comme il était accompagné de Shikamaru et qu'il portait le bandeau de Konoha, personne ne l'embêtait.

Ils croisèrent Iruka :

« Sasuke, mais tu es fou à te balader ainsi !

- Je suis réintégré. Et Suyi va devenir ton élève à l'académie.

- Tu as tout intérêt à te présenter demain à la première heure devant la salle 12.

- Arrête avec ton air sérieux, je sais que t'es pas si sévère que cela.

- Suyi, tu dois le respect à tes professeurs, lui rappela son oncle avec déférence.

- Cela se voit desuite…

- Et ne prends pas un air supérieur avec tes camarades.

- Aaaaaaahhhh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- Oh, non…Pas lui, dirent en cœur les deux Uchihas en se tournant d'un air dédaigneux vers un homme en habit moulant vert.

- L'élève indigne de mon rival est dans l'arène ! Je te mets au défi…

- Je ne suis pas comme Kakashi senseï, Gaï sama.

- Laisse s'exprimer en toi la fougue de la jeunesse.

- Je suis crevé, j'ai autre chose à faire », argumenta Shikamaru.

Sasuke expliqua longuement à Gaï la raison de sa présence à Konoha.

« Ce n'est pas tout mais Sakura les attends.

- On peut très bien se passer d'elle. »

Sasuke fut fusillé du regard par les trois personnes présentes. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau enfermé avec elle. Dire qu'il ne pourrait sortir de la maison qu'en sa présence, une horreur, 24heures/24 à se la coltiner enfin surtout à ne pas craquer pour elle. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'abandonner sur un banc un soir de pleine lune.

« Tu ne le penses pas, réagit Suyi.

- Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours, elle peut s'avérer très collante et particulièrement…lourde. »

Shikamaru soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Gaï préféra s'esquiver quand à Suyi, il explosa littéralement :

« Je lui dirais ce que tu viens de dire !

- Cela ne lui fais plus rien depuis le temps.

- Tu es un monstre.

- C'est ce que je suis véritablement, Suyi. Mets-toi cela dans le crâne. Rentrons ! »

Shikamaru ne pépiait quasiment pas un mot après cet échange Uchihains à part quelques galère qui s'échappait de temps en temps. Suyi réfléchissait, anxieux. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, le pauvre enfant.

Sasuke lui se préparait à être aussi glacial et distant qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il fallait planter les jalons de leur longue cohabitation.

Il frappa à la porte.

Sakura lui sauta au cou en criant sa joie et en l'étreignant fortement :

« Lâche-moi ! »

Sakura le regarda rentrer avec étonnement.

« Je vous laisse, Temari m'attends. Bonne chance, Sakura, il a l'air gonflé à bloc pour te faire passer une mauvaise soirée.

- Tout d'un coup, il est passé à une attitude froide, ajouta Suyi.

- Il est comme cela, c'est tout. J'aurais préféré qu'il en reste à une attitude neutre. »

Sasuke entra et remarqua que Sakura avait préparé un bon repas. Elle était donc au courant bien avant lui de sa réintégration. S'il la rembarrait pour cette délicate attention, il sentait qu'il allait faire un vol plané aussi digne que celui de Kiba. Ses résolutions tombèrent.

Suyi arriva à son tour en poussant des exclamations d'admiration :

« Oh ! Tu as fait tout cela pour nous, je t'adore, s'exclama Suyi en étreignant Sakura.

- C'est que tu rentres à l'académie, c'est important.

- Yataa !

- Suyi, va prendre une douche, lui indiqua Sasuke, sinon tu ne le feras pas après. Je tiens à ce que demain, tu sois présentable. »

Le petit dévala les marches.

Il se retrouva seule avec elle.

« Evidemment, c'est aussi pour fêter ta réintégration…

- Ce n'était pas la peine pour moi…

- T'es vraiment un crétin parfois. Ces deux évènements comptent autant pour moi-même s'il faut avouer qu'il y en a un que j'attendais depuis bien longtemps c'est-à-dire cinq ans. »

Oui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était parti. C'était la première fois qu'elle le traitait de crétin, il en fut un peu choqué. Généralement, elle le complimentait à longueur de journée. C'était avant maintenant il était trop tard alors ce serait peut-être dommage de gâcher leur amitié.

« J'en suis satisfait, rétorqua-t-il.

- J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour Suyi, il a des vêtements et des affaires d'école. Il faudra peut-être qu'on l'aide un peu pour écrire, ce n'est pas encore vraiment cela.

- Chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant, il est vraiment content. »

Suyi redescendit en pyjama bleu :

« Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, super ! »

La fête pouvait commencer. Sasuke garda une attitude réservé tandis que Suyi s'exaltait de sa nouvelle vie. Il n'avait plus à se cacher et il avait envie de connaître mieux les autres enfants du village. Sasuke insista pour qu'il se couche tôt.

La maison redevint calme quand le petit Suyi eut enfin fermé ses mirettes.

Sasuke se mit à aider Sakura à tout ranger :

« On va de nouveau nous assigner des missions, on sera avec Saï. Il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne tous ensemble.

- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire du travail d'équipe pendant un combat.

- Tu n'y vas pas solo quand même.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrais vous blesser. Quand Naruto se recouvrait du chakra de Kyubbi, vous restiez bien à l'écart.

- C'est vrai.

- J'ai des techniques qui sont disons bien contrôlables mais qui ont un champs d'action élevé. Vous risquez de me gêner.

- Le travail d'équipe, c'est très important.

- Je le sais. Tu es une Med-In, ton rôle est de rester en dehors des combats et Saï est un espion, il est plus utile dans une infiltration. J'ai dit que lors d'un combat, il vaudrait mieux que je sois mis au premier plan.

- Je sais très bien combattre, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière toi.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas les capacités pour anéantir un ennemi. Je suis juste plus qualifié pour cela. »

Sakura lui lança un regard noir parce qu'il avait raison. Tout de même, elle commençait à fulminer.

« Tu verras quand on s'entraînera. Si vous m'attaquez tout les deux en même temps, cela ne me fera rien du tout.

- Je crois que tu préjuges un peu de tes forces, dit-elle en lui touchant le bras.

- C'est cicatrisé.

- Ton bras n'est-il pas un petit peu raide, je le vois quand tu prends les plats.

- C'est une blessure, elle va guérir.

- Je ne crois pas, fais attention quand tu utiliseras des techniques Raïton.

- Ce ne sont pas mes techniques les plus puissantes. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu arrives à mobiliser ton chakra et à faire des signes ? Vas-y !

- Ici, dans la maison !

- Tu peux contrôler ton flux… »

Sasuke fit des signes du Katon gokukia no justu et il souffla une petite flammèche de sa bouche.

« Aucun problème… »

Une douleur fulgurante lui prit le bras, il grimaçât de douleur. Sakura lui défit les bandages pour le soulager.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, et je n'ai quasiment rien utilisé.

- Je t'avais prévenue. On verra ce que l'on pourra faire avec Tsunade sama.

- La poisse, si l'akatsuki décide d'attaquer, on est dans de sales draps.

- Tu n'es pas le seul ninja compétent dans le village, lui hurla-t-elle à la figure, t'es impossible !

- Et Pein, tu y as pensé un peu…il a tué Jyraya sama.

- Et tu penses que tu es le mieux placé pour l'affronter.

- Si j'avais un bras valide, oui…je n'ai plus que mes techniques de Sharingan.

- Vu qu'elles sont extrêmement puissantes, cela ne doit pas te gêner.

- Ben, je crois qu'on travaillera en équipe le temps que je m'en remettes.

- C'est trop charitable de ta part…

- Sakura, arrête, t'es… »

Il se tut, conscient que s'il rajoutait le mot qu'il manquait, il allait dormir à la belle étoile. Sakura, les joues en feu, avait des étincelles dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si elle allait éclater en sanglots ou exprimer sa rage.

« Il faudrait mieux se coucher, on en reparlera plus tard, dit-il avec tact et diplomatie.

- On finira de ranger demain, tu as raison. »

Il monta rapidement les escaliers la laissant seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire cela ? Il s'était arrêté à temps mais elle avait compris où il voulait en venir. Cela devait lui rappeler le soir de sa fuite. Et que faisait-il maintenant de nouveau ? Il fuyait, oui, il fuyait de nouveau comme un lâche.


	15. Pleurs

Sakura le regarda monter à l'étage se retenant le plus possible pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Il avait fait des efforts aujourd'hui, il avait été quasiment normal. Il avait fallu qu'il lui dise cela. Il ne l'avait pas dit presque.

Sakura, t'es lourde !

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps sa peine. Elle tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots mais c'était difficile.

Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, il la trouvait toujours aussi lourde. Il devait être énervé de devoir partager la même maison avec elle pendant un an.

Lourde, il la trouvait lourde…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se détacher de lui alors qu'elle ne comptait pas dans son cœur ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle se sentit agrippé soudainement, et son chakra être aspiré. On l'empêcha de crier. Elle eut beau se débattre, ses forces l'abandonnaient. On lui passa un sac sur la tête, et on la bâillonna. Elle ne voyait pas qui c'était, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Sasuke allait les entendre et venir la secourir.

Son agresseur se mit en marche tout en la portant comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

Elle ne voulait pas finir comme un vulgaire sac à patates ! (désolé, délire)

On la transporta pendant un bon moment, ils avaient quittés Konoha vers le Nord, cinq kilomètres quand il s'arrêta.

Elle entendit des bruits de lutte.

« Pas en forme Uchiha san !

- Kisame, libère-la sinon je te réduit en soupe de requin.

- Avec tes blessures, j'en doute. Le Katon ne m'ennuie pas vraiment. Je vais te bouffer ton chakra si tu t'approches un peu trop.

- Mangekiou Sharingan…Le tourbillon des milles lunes. »

Elle entendit Kisame hurler de souffrance, ce devait une technique comme celle d'Itachi Tsuki no Maï.

Elle sentit ses liens se défaire. Sasuke le faisait à distance. Il haletait, apparemment il ne pouvait pas puiser dans ses réserves de chakra sans souffrir énormément.

Kisame s'effondra.

« Sakura, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème…Sasuke kun ! »

Elle arriva à temps pour ne pas qu'il tombe lui aussi.

« Baisse toi ! »

Elle s'exécuta tandis que l'épée Samehada fendait l'air au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ne me sous estime pas Uchiha. »

Elle posa Sasuke sur une branche en lui ordonnant de ne pas intervenir. Il se massa le bras en grommelant.

« Descends de là ! Je croyais que vous aviez plus de fierté pour ne pas vous faire défendre par une femme. »

Sakura sauta en mobilisant du chakra dans son poings. Elle rencontra l'épée, elle retira vite sa main. Tout à l'heure, il lui avait piqué assez de chakra pour l'empêcher de combattre décemment.

Elle évita les coups qu'il tentait de lui porter. Voyant qu'elle se tenait à distance, il exécuta une technique :

« Raz de marée ! »

Elle sauta dans les airs, elle regarda du côté de Sasuke, il s'était mis à l'abri.

« Ne détourne pas le regard. »

Il avait une vitesse d'exécution aussi lente que la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de chakra contre lui. Ce serait du pur taïjustu tout en évitant son épée.

Elle n'avait pas son matériel qui était recouvert de poison. Si elle invoquait la princesse limace, elle se ferait avoir par les techniques d'eau.

Elle trouva une percée, et elle exécuta un enchaînement de son cru :

« Souffrance et K.O. »

Elle lui mit un bon coup là où se tenait la fierté de tout homme. Tandis qu'il se tenait l'entrejambe, elle lui donna un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour terminer par concentrer du chakra pour lui défoncer le crâne.

Il para cette fois-ci avec son épée, sa main en pris pour son grade :

« Le respect de l'adversaire, non mais ! Bordel de m°°°° ! »

Elle ne le laissa souffler que pour bander sa main ensanglantée.

Des shurikens volèrent dans tout les sens faisant disparaître un clone aqueux de Kisame. Une autre volée ne se fit pas attendre le touchant cette fois-ci, Sasuke vint au contact. Il arrivait à le prendre de vitesse, et il lui assena plusieurs blessures bien senties.

« La fureur du lion ! »

L'effort lui avait coûté de nouveau mais il avait mis à terre Kisame. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce quand il dut se reculer à cause de Kisame qui se relevait.

Sakura ne réfléchit pas, elle s'interposa entre eux. Elle ne put éviter l'épée qui vint rencontrer son ventre pour déchirer en profondeur ses intestins. Elle tomba à terre, son environnement devenait flou. Tout tournait autour d'elle tout en s'effaçant peu à peu. Elle entendit Sasuke vaguement :

« Amaterasu ! »

Il était là tout proche d'elle, il lui murmurait son nom, l'implorant de ne pas le quitter. Elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas besoin elle. Elle, elle était lourde.

Elle n'avait pas de regret de l'avoir protégé malgré toute la méchanceté dont il pouvait faire preuve parce que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle se sentait partir quand soudain, il la secoua réveillant un peu sa conscience :

« Sakura, reste encore un peu, juste un peu ! »

Elle trouva la force de parler :

« Arrête…laisse-moi crever ici…

- Il n'en est pas question. Sakura, pardonne-moi ! »

Evidemment, cela ne pouvait être qu'une pensée égoïste qui l'habitait en ce moment. Sasuke…

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, elle croyait rêver, non, elle délirait. Elle sentit des larmes atterrir sur ses joues. Tout était flou, et elle ne pouvait pas apprécier leur dernier moment ensemble.

« Sakura..., je…je t'aime…pardonne-moi…Sharingan éternel ! Sacrifice par transfert ! »

Elle plongea dans deux yeux rouge sang aux entrelacs noirs complexes puis ce fut le trou noir complet.

Sakura se réveilla avec difficulté, tout étant blanc autour d'elle. Elle bougea avec précaution la tête, elle était en pleine forme comme si elle venait de naître à nouveau. Que s'était-il passé ?

Kisame l'avait kidnappé, elle l'avait combattue et Sasuke…

Elle se releva d'un bond sur son lit, cherchant partout son coéquipier. Il n'était pas là ! Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Sa dernière technique devait être une technique de soin. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était blessée, juste qu'il lui avait demandé de le pardonner et qu'il l'avait enfin embrassé.

Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et sauta sur la première infirmière qu'elle trouva :

« Sakura sama, vous devriez vous reposer ! Vous avez subi un choc !

- Je vais très bien. Où est-il ?

- Asseyez-vous, Sakura sama.

- Où est-il », se mit-elle à hurler.

Elle craignait la réponse, flageolante, elle s'assit avec difficulté.

L'infirmière lui tendit un verre d'eau mais sous la tension, elle le brisa entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible alors qu'il avait enfin exprimé ses sentiments pour elle. Justement, il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il n'était pas sûr d'y passer. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, pas maintenant. Il était Sasuke, le survivant.

« Sakura sama, écoutez-moi. Calmez-vous !

- Il est mort, c'est cela, gémit-elle.

- Non, il est entre la vie et la mort.

- Il est dans le coma ?

- Il est en salle de soins intensifs numéro 3, Tsunade sama s'en occupe personnellement. Il y a un jeune garçon qui attend devant la salle.

- Suyi, comment le prend-t-il ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il a besoin qu'on le réconforte. Il est avec Hyugga sama. »

Elle se leva desuite et se précipita vers la salle en question. Elle était en pleine forme et elle pourrait remplacer Tsunade sama à son chevet.

Suyi, l'air pâle, se tenait devant l'entrée avec Hinata qui faisait de son mieux pour le calmer.

« Suyi, tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à la maison ce matin ? Mon oncle, il est… »

Il s'effondra en larmes contre elle. Il avait droit à des explications mais elles seraient rapides pour que Sakura puisse rejoindre l'équipe médicale.

« J'ai été kidnappé. Ton oncle est venu me sauver…

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien.

- Je crois qu'il a pris mes blessures sur lui. J'y vais. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui. »

Elle entra dans le bloc sans faire de bruits. De nombreux ninjas médicaux se concentraient sur une forme allongée au centre de cercles de justu médical.

Tsunade se retourna :

« Ne me dérangez pas, et restez dehors.

- C'est moi, Tsunade senseï. Je viens vous remplacer.

- Je te le déconseille. Tu as beaucoup trop d'attache avec lui.

- Je sens que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Alors, va au centre avec lui. Et travaille, directement. Nous le maintenons en vie, le temps que son corps se régénère mais cela se fait trop lentement et nous allons le perdre. »

C'était essentiellement Tsunade qu'il lui permettait de rester en vie. Si elle quittait son poste, il allait mourir à l'instant.

Elle se mit en position à côté de lui. Il puait la mort, sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude quasiment blafarde. Elle retira les pansements sur son abdomen et elle commença à le soigner. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, son esprit concentré sur sa tâche parce qu'elle savait que si elle laissait ressortir ses sentiments en cet instant, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Elle tremblerait et elle serait inutile.

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de chakra à sa disposition. Elle se sentait fraîche, dispose et capable de le soigner. Il respirait faiblement, son visage se tordait de douleur très souvent, il suait à grosse goutte tandis qu'elle boostait ses cellules pour qu'elles se multiplient et se régénèrent.

L'opération se déroulait rapidement, le chakra supplémentaire qu'elle avait se diffusait avec lenteur mais avec efficacité. A ce rythme, elle tiendrait longtemps.

Le chakra des autres médecins lorsqu'elle eut refermé la plus grande blessure se détourna progressivement pour soigner les autres plaies. Elle finit le travail jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de danger.

Elle soupira, s'essuya le front puis elle craqua complètement. Il lui avait fait une de ses peurs. Il était toujours là en train de récupérer, il avait retrouvé des couleurs et il semblait enfin apaisé.

Son environnement devint flou sous ses larmes. Elle sentit qu'on la soutenait et qu'on l'on transportait Sasuke.

« Je veux rester auprès de lui.

- Je vais vous installer à côté, déclara Tsunade d'une voix apaisante. C'est fini, il va bien. »

On l'allongea et elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer dans le sommeil.


	16. Face à la réalité

Sasuke remua sur un lit, oui, c'était un lit. Etrange, il ne s'imaginait pas l'au-delà ainsi.

Il se sentait bien comme revigoré.

Sakura allait lui en vouloir en se réveillant avec son corps mort à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de s'interposer ? De toute façon, cela revenait au même. Il était mort et elle, elle était vivante.

Il pensait auparavant qu'il mourrait de la main de Naruto. La vie lui avait joué un vilain tour, c'était pour celle qu'il aimait, Sakura qu'il s'était sacrifié. Cela avait valu le coup de vivre un peu plus, Konoha n'était plus menacé par la racine et Sakura vivait.

Il soupira d'aise content de lui.

Il se mit même à sourire.

Il pensa à Naruto qui devait se trouver pas loin, il était sûr qu'il ferait tout un toin-toin pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour apercevoir un plafond blanc. Il trouvait à cette couleur comme un arrière goût de déjà vu très amer.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour tenter de se rassurer. Il eut un choc, une rose reposait dans un bocal.

Il était à l'hôpital, il était vivant et cette fleur qui symbolisait l'amour n'avait pu être apporté que par une seule personne.

Il était vivant et elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Le cauchemar !

Elle n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant, il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle parce qu'il était certain qu'il allait mourir et que de toute manière dans l'état où elle était, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Il le savait qu'il était maudit.

La malchance !

Il sentit quelque chose remuer sur son ventre, il baissa les yeux pour voir une touffe de cheveux rose ébouriffé se réveiller.

Ni une ni deux, il ferma les yeux.

Non, il ne fuyait pas, non, c'était un repli stratégique…

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

« Sasuke, j'ai cru que… »

Pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient-ils entrouvert ? Jouons les amnésiques.

« Sasuke ! Je suis trop contente… »

Il n'aimait pas quand elle se jetait sur lui sans prévenir par contre il appréciait toujours l'étreinte qui en suivait et c'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait y mettre un terme desuite :

« Sakura, lâche-moi !

- Arrête de faire ton glaçon, je sais très bien que tu fais semblant… »

Aïe, aïe aïe, il était découvert.

« Je fais pas semblant, t'es… »

Elle l'embrassa avec passion, il se laissa faire trop captivé par les sensations qu'il éprouvaient. Ses lèvres si douces étaient comme de fines caresses. Son corps frissonnait, son cœur battait fort et il ne savait plus où il était. Il finit tout de même par retrouver ses esprits, hésitant et tremblant, il finit par se reculer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Elle sourit, il devait être ridicule avec sa voix chevrotante et ses joues empourprées.

« Je sais, répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Quoi donc ? Dégage de mon lit !

- J'étais peut-être dans un sale état mais je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit.

- Va voir ailleurs, je suis malade ! »

Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« T'en profites, Sakura ! Et je ne t'ai rien dit qui justifie ton geste !

- C'était un baiser, appelle les choses par leur nom. »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il avait vraiment apprécié, il en voulait encore mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ses liens avec les autres le faisaient souffrir. Rien que leur amitié lui en coûtait mais que serait-ce s'ils se permettaient une relation plus profonde et sincère.

Il croisa son regard émeraude, il le regretta quasiment desuite. Elle l'hypnotisait, elle n'avait pas de dojustu mais c'était comme.

« Ne joue pas aux amnésiques avec moi ! Tu m'as dit…

- …ce que tu voulais entendre. »

Son regard s'assombrit, un doute passa. Il n'aimait pas la faire souffrir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle encore plus, s'il venait à la perdre, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

« Sasuke, quand diras-tu enfin la vérité ? Tu vas attendre encore que je sois en danger de mort ! Je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment que tu te décides !

- Tu ne fais qu'attendre, vis ta vie, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge mais elle avait compris.

« Très bien, je vais demander à Tsunade que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de te surveiller. Tu me fais trop souffrir, je ne veux plus jamais te parler… »

Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour s'en aller. Elle lui faisait un affreux chantage. Elle aurait pleuré en tant normal en disant cela. Les yeux hagards, il ne savait pas quoi dire alors qu'elle attendait. L'espoir brillait dans ses prunelles avec force. Il savait qu'elle avait pris la décision de se préserver en arrêtant de le voir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau ainsi. Il comprit ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait abandonné. Les mots s'échappèrent tout seul devant son attente :

« Excuse-moi…j'ai peur...on m'a enlevé tout ceux à qui je tenais…toi, je ne peux pas te perdre… »

Elle sourit et cela le rassura. Il défit sa prise, et se détendit. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement.

Elle s'approcha doucement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, c'est promis. »

Elle se pencha sur lui, il tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle posa son front sur le sien. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence plongeant dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre pour y trouver la même étincelle d'amour forte et brillante.

La distance qu'ils avaient crée entre eux s'effaça.

Sasuke sentit un poids énorme tomber de ses épaules, son cœur quitter son carcan de glace et sa poitrine se faire envahir d'une douce chaleur qu'elle avait perdue depuis si longtemps.

Quand elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, il se sentit heureux, enfin heureux tout simplement.

Il sourit à la femme de sa vie (il ne voyait pas comment l'appeler autrement à part par son prénom) avec sincérité avant de caler sa tête dans son cou et de l'enlacer avec force.

En l'entendant rire, il ne put se retenir lui aussi d'exprimer sa joie de la même manière.


	17. Sortie

« Mais on va bien, Tsunade sama !

- Vous êtes pire que Naruto, tous les deux !

- Et Suyi, il faut qu'on s'en occupe.

- J'aime bien le « on ».

- Oh, Tsunade senseï… »

Tsunade avait remarqué leur petit manège. Sakura qui avait des amies infirmières avait appris que tous ceux qui l'avaient pu avaient écouté leur si délicate déclaration.

« Sasuke s'est rétabli, qu'est-ce qui vous retient de nous faire sortir ?

- Bon, d'accord. On a fait un pari, et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

- Hein ?

- Ben, oui…

- En quoi il consiste ?

- Oublie, oublie, oublie…De toute manière, Shikamaru va être encore riche.

- Sasuke est capable de sortir sans votre autorisation, je crois qu'il en a marre d'attendre. Et vous savez, un Uchiha contrarié…

- Oui, un Uchiha contrarié fait des bêtises. Suyi s'est pris le chou avec Hatake Rin, la fille de Kakashi. Elle râle parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire pareil que lui alors ils se sont déclarés rivaux. Je ne te dis pas l'ambiance dans la cour de récréation…

- Laissez-nous sortir, on va arranger tout cela. Il écoute Sasuke.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, adieu mon argent. »

Elle alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Sasuke. Oui, çà y est, il lui appartenait. Il en avait fallu des efforts pour y arriver mais cela valez vraiment le coup. Il était très aimant.

« On part !

- Enfin ! »

Elle lui raconta pour Suyi.

« On le brieffe dès ce soir.

- Il faut qu'on aille aussi rendre visite à Hinata pour la remercier. C'est grâce à elle que l'on nous a retrouvé. »

Hinata était passé à la maison le soir du kidnapping. Et inquiète, elle était partie à leur recherche. Elle les avait trouvé et ramené à temps. Elle s'était même occupée de Suyi, ensuite.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

Elle ne prit pas la main de Sasuke, il ne voulait pas afficher leur relation parce qu'il avait encore peur. Elle y allait doucement avec lui. Elle n'avait pas compris auparavant qu'il la repoussait constamment parce qu'il craignait qu'on détruise leur bonheur. Il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas droit, cet imbécile.

Ils rencontrèrent l'équipe d'Hinata dont un certains pervers volant dans la clarté du matin, j'ai nommé Kiba :

« Sakura chan, je suis content que tu n'aies rien ! »

Au moins, il avait la décence d'être poli.

Sasuke tiqua, quand il avait le nez qui fronçait comme cela c'était mauvais signe. Il était déjà très possessif.

« On pourrait fêter ton rétablissement tous ensemble et la mort de Kisame…Félicitation, Sasuke !

- Merci. »

L'équipe au complet le regarda bizarrement. Il était vrai que Sasuke décomplexé cela faisait un choc.

Kiba fit un clin d'œil à Sakura :

« A part que tu désires quelque chose de plus intime », dit-il en tendant le bras vers le visage de Sakura.

Sakura, joueuse, laissa Sasuke repousser la vilaine menotte. Sasuke prit sa taille avant de lancer un regard noir à Kiba.

« Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu mates Sakura, ce n'est pas elle qui te fera ravaler ta fierté. Je suis moins sympa qu'elle.

- Oh, je suis contente pour vous, sourit Hinata.

- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Kiba.

- Kiba, ils sortent ensemble, lui indiqua Shino.

- Voyons, non…Sasuke, il aime pas les filles. Elles ont beau lui courir après, ils les jettent.

- Depuis quand », s'enquit Hinata, perspicace.

Sasuke rougit tandis que Sakura posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Depuis qu'il est réveillé… »

Kiba se mit à les montrer du doigt d'un air idiot.

« Bon, on rentre. On a pas mal de choses à faire…Ah, oui, Hinata, encore merci pour ton aide. Sans toi, il serait mort.

- De rien, rougit-elle, Sakura, j'ai besoin de te demander un service.

- Dit toujours…

- On peut en discuter en privé, c'est délicat.

- Tu pourrais nous dire ce qui t'arrives, on est tes coéquipiers, lui reprocha Shino. Toutes les autres équipes sont en mission sauf la nôtre. Tu as des problèmes avec ton clan…

- Je vous dirais plus tard, il vaut mieux que j'en parle à eux, avant. Je voulais t'en parler le soir où c'est arrivé.

- Pas de problème, viens avec nous. »

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Sakura prit de la limonade dans le frigidaire pour leur en servir à chacun.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que ton père t'avait enfin reconnu comme son héritière…

- Là n'est pas le problème, enfin, un peu si…Je voulais vous l'annoncer à vous avant tous les autres… »

Sakura vit Sasuke froncer les sourcils. Il s'était levé avec une mauvaise intuition.

« …comme vous étiez très proche de Naruto. Sakura, tu savais qu'on sortait ensemble, il te l'avait dit.

- Oui, tu tenais cela secret parce que ce ne serait pas du goût de ton père. Il l'a appris ?

- Non, il n'en sait rien mais…je suis vraiment embêtée… »

Hinata avait du mal à s'exprimer, elle bégayait un peu. Elle était stressée, il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormie depuis l'annonce de la mort de Naruto et elle tournait autour du pot. Sakura l'aida :

« C'est pour la cérémonie, c'est cela. Tu voulais lui rendre hommage.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimée, c'est vrai. Cela m'est égal que je le fasse en public ou seule face à sa tombe, la personne que je veux toucher, c'est lui.

- Je suis désolé Hinata pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Je te crois Uchiha san, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Je crois…je ne suis pas sûre…je crois que je suis enceinte de Naruto. »

Le couple resta quoi devant l'annonce. L'enfant de Naruto, c'était incroyable. Ils étaient choqués et en même temps heureux.

« C'est hors mariage…Sasuke, tu comprends, tu faisais partie d'un clan…je suis l'héritière…ma réputation est compromise…et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'il me reste de lui…

- Je pense que si tu en parles avec ton père, il s'arrangera pour te marier avec quelqu'un de bien avant que cela ne se voie, dit Sakura.

- Il peut aussi me renier…j'ai peur. J'en ai parlé avec Néji, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, lui non plus.

- Tu as son soutien. Est-ce que tu as celui d'Hanabi ?

- Oui, elle est au courant aussi.

- C'est simple si ton père le prends mal vu que ce sont les seuls autres héritiers possibles, ils pourront menacer de renoncer à la tête du clan, proposa Sasuke. Et si jamais, on te soutiendra ainsi que tes coéquipiers et les autres.

- Merci.

- C'est la vie de l'enfant de mon meilleur ami qui est en jeu. Et crois-moi, on fera tout pour lui.

- Je voulais que vous soyez ses parrain et marraine, je ne me suis pas trompée. »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne tambouriner à leur porte avec force :

« Grand front, je sais que tu te caches ici avec lui ! Tu m'as même pas averti, heureusement, j'ai croisé Kiba.

- Je vais ouvrir, proposa Sasuke avec une lueur de malice. »

Les deux femmes se postèrent dans le couloir.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte devant une Ino surprise.

« C'est pour quoi, je vous prie ?

- Oh, toi ! L'amour cela te va comme un gant ! T'es plus serviable. Ah ! Vous êtes là, viens Saï ! »

Elle se planta devant Sakura puis se mit à hurler :

« C'est génial ! Raconte ! »

Les deux amies s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine. Saï soupira :

« Je sens qu'elles en ont pour un bon moment surtout si Ino fait des commentaires.

- Tu n'es pas en mission ?

- Ben, non. Je suis plus utile, ici à sécuriser les quartiers de la racine. Et puis, Ino pour cause de mariage imminent a saisi l'occasion pour rester à Konoha. Et puis Shikamaru est réquisitionné comme stratège. Et Choji, ben, il suit le mouvement.

- Yataaa ! Trop chou !

- Je n'aime pas quand Ino dit trop chou, bougonna Sasuke. »

Les deux filles revinrent après un immense fou rire. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Hinata d'annoncer la nouvelle à Ino.

Ino mit les mains sur les hanches pour beugler :

« OK, branle-bas de combat ! Je vais convoquer tous les mecs bien célibataires du coin…

- Hein ? T'approuves pas notre plan ?

- Il faut toujours avoir un plan B. Et surtout, il faut demander son avis à Shikamaru. Hinata, ton père va te marier, c'est sûr, il n'a pas le choix. De toute façon, ton gosse s'appellera Hyugga mais ce qui est bien si tu anticipes, tu peux choisir celui avec qui il va te maquer.

- Heu…Ino…tu sais…j'ai pas trop la tête à cela.

- En qui t'as confiance ?

- Heu…mes coéquipiers…

- Même Kiba…

- Il est comme cela qu'avec Sakura, puis il ressemble beaucoup à Naruto.

- Elle a marqué un bon point, s'exclama Ino. Kiba va morfler ! »

Sakura ria en voyant la mine dépitée de Sasuke.

« Ino, je crois que mon plan est plus simple.

- Mais non, mais non. Kiba, ce pervers, t'a honteusement sauté dessus durant une mission. Tu lui as pardonné parce que t'es bonne poire mais cet imbécile…

- Ino, mon père n'est pas un imbécile. Il déteste qu'on se moque de lui. »

Hinata marqua un autre point. Elle n'avait trop apprécié le bonne poire.

« Bon d'accord, n'empêche, trouves un remplaçant à Naruto et vite. Je vais tous les convoquer pour les mettre au courant. Et félicitation, maman ! »

Ino se mit à appeler tous ses amis ninjas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'étaient tous rameutés au plus grand malheur des deux amoureux qui voulaient avoir un petit peu de tranquillité.

Ils mirent un plan au point d'harcèlement des Hyuggas perfectionniste.

Suyi en rentrant avec des serpents dans les cheveux ne fit pas d'autre commentaire que :

« Saleté d'Hatake ! »

Tard dans la soirée, la maison se vida enfin de ses squatteurs.

Les deux amoureux soupirèrent. Ils étaient enfin seuls…

Sakura se cala dans les bras de Sasuke tendrement. Elle adorait être dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête puis dans son cou. Elle en frissonna.

Il l'attirait de plus en plus. Tout devenait de plus en plus fort quand il la serrait dans ses bras.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tandis que leurs mains parcouraient le dos de leurs vis-à-vis.

Elle avait chaud, elle avait envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et elle le laissa parcourir sa bouche avec sa langue cajoleuse.

Elle tremblait tout en lui dégrafant sa chemise blanche pour faire remonter ses mains sur son torse magnifique.

Il avait descendu les siennes sur ses hanches et il commençait à jouer avec.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour caler sa tête dans son cou et pour se serrer plus contre elle. Elle plaça ses mains derrière ses fesses pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Il joua avec le lobe de son oreille, elle en gémit de désir.

Elle le poussa vers le canapé tout en décrochant sa ceinture.

Il était là avachi dans le sofa, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Elle le dominait de là où elle était, cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il ouvrait en grand ses mirettes.

Elle enleva son T-shirt avant de se jeter sur lui :

« Tu es à moi ! »


	18. Ne m'enterrez pas si vite !

Sasuke se réveilla bienheureux dans les bras de Sakura vers midi.

Sa peau était si douce, elle lui tenait chaud et il aimait le bruit de sa respiration.

Et dire qu'il la trouvait collante parfois, là cela ne le gênait plus du tout, au contraire.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux.

Elle bougea puis ouvrit ses yeux :

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Pas grave, j'ai faim… »

Elle était trop le matin. Il croyait qu'elle était toujours fraîche et dispose mais en fait elle était pire que Naruto.

Ils s'étirèrent l'un contre l'autre ivre de leur amour.

Il se sentait enfin lui-même avec Sakura. Il pouvait se comporter comme il l'entendait, montrer ce qu'il était sans être jugé, c'était génial. Ils enfilèrent leurs affaires.

Ils descendirent après un ou deux baisers pour se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Pendant que Sakura mettait la table, elle lui posa soudainement une question :

« Ton collier, c'est qui, qui te l'as donné ? Tu ne t'en sépares jamais.

- Heu…Karin, mon ancienne coéquipière.

- Et en quel honneur, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Parce qu'il a son utilité…

- Je me disais que tu ne portais pas quelque chose de purement décoratif. A quoi sert-il ? »

Il hésita, elle allait le frapper :

« Et bien…

- Tu me cachais quelque chose !

- Hn…cela permet de capturer des Bijjus. Je l'ai dit à Tsunade, ne me regarde pas comme cela.

- Tu les prends des Jinchuriki, hein ?

- Mais non, à l'état pur. J'en ai piqué trois à l'Akatsuki. Mes compagnons sont morts pour cela.

- Ah ? D'accord ! Donc on a trois Bijuu que tu peux contrôler à volonté.

- Oui maintenant que je suis totalement remis. Si l'akatsuki nous attaque avec, on aura de quoi se défendre. J'ai pris les plus puissants qu'ils avaient.

- Il y aussi une Jinchuriki toujours en cavale.

- Hn, personne ne l'a retrouvé. »

Ils commencèrent à manger.

Ils passèrent une bonne journée jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

« C'est Ino, réunion chez l'Hokage. »

Ils prirent leurs affaires en vitesse pour se rendre au bureau de Tsunade. Ils arrivèrent dans les derniers puisqu'ils habitaient un coin assez excentré.

Sasuke reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés de l'Hokage. Elle se mit à le pointer du doigt et à crier comme si on l'assassinait. Il détestait sa voix qui pouvait se remplir d'un genjustu :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- Il a été réintégré…

- C'est un nukenin, il m'a pourchassé comme un forcené. Je l'ai toujours à mes trousses. Et préjudice moral, tu connais ?

- Hn, je suis désolé. »

Tsunade faillit appeler le centre de réanimation intensif parce que choqué la plupart des ninjas qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Sasuke étaient tombés à la renverse tout comme la Jinchuriki.

« Là n'est pas le problème…Elle vient nous avertir de l'avancée de l'Akatsuki sur le village. Tout le monde à vos postes selon le plan de Shikamaru. Sakura et Sasuke, restez ici. »

La Jinchuriki qui répondait au doux prénom de Systyl grogna à l'approche de Sasuke. Elle dédaigna Sakura. Elle était toujours aussi sympatique.

« Sasuke, tu vas rester au centre de Konoha. Dès qu'un Bijuu apparaît, tu t'en charges.

- Il n'a jamais été capable de m'attraper, comment peut-il…

- C'est peut-être parce que je te laissais filer, continuez Tsunade sama.

- Quand je te parle, Sasuke, tu pourrais faire l'effort de me répondre correctement, s'énerva-t-elle. »

Sakura, diplomatiquement, s'interposa :

« T'inquiète pas, il t'aime bien au fond s'il te traite comme une moins que rien. C'est un signe d'affection…

- T'es un taré ! »

Elle se prit un bon coup sur le crâne. Elle ne disait plus rien mais il était évident qu'elle considérait la copine de Sasuke comme pire que lui.

« Et Sakura, tu restes auprès de lui. Il ne doit pas perdre connaissance ou être blessé pendant la mise en place du Bijuu. Saï vous accompagnera. »

Ils se placèrent au centre de Konoha. Saï ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Explique-moi comment il marche, ton collier ?

- Alors, c'est très simple, je regarde dedans et puis je choisi et je l'extrait en activant mon Sharingan.

- T'es sûr qu'ils y sont encore.

- Bien sûr.

- Vérifie !

- Cela me prends beaucoup de chakra.

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition. »

Lui aussi avait une mauvaise impression comme s'il était passé à côté d'un détail important. Il n'en perdrait pas tellement et la jinchuriki pourrait lui en passer.

« Sharingan éternel, vision céleste. »

Il plongea son regard dans le collier avant de sursauter de surprise puis de paniquer. Un éclair jaune inconnu se baladait entre 4 Bijuus. Il n'en avait mis que trois pourtant. Il y avait peut-être une faille dans la pierre.

« Agrandissement….oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème.

- Oui, un énorme problème, enfin peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose, dit-il sous le coup de l'émotion. Sakura, si l'âme revient dans un corps mort après une absence plutôt longue, c'est possible.

- Il faut beaucoup de chakra comme celui d'un démon.

- Et si on met le Bijuu avec ?

- Bien, oui cela marche si il a un pouvoir comme celui de Kyubbi. Mais où veut-tu en venir ? »

Sasuke respira un bon coup.

« Ecoutez, il faut faire vite. Va déterrer Naruto !

- Quoi, Naruto ?

- Il est à l'intérieur ! Il n'est pas vraiment mort mais si je sors les Bijuu, ce sera effectif. Vite, magnez-vous. »

Il les regarda partir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre en murmurant :

« Usuratonkachi… »

Il sourit, c'était bien digne de Naruto, le ninja imprévisible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir accompli tout ses rêves. Quand il saurait pour Hinata, il fera une de ses têtes. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Sakura et Saï ne tardèrent pas à revenir avec le corps inanimé de Naruto. Il était dans un piteux état, raide comme un mort. Il avait subi une régénération pour arranger son corps mais il n'avait plus de cheveux, sa peau brûlée contrastait avec le ton blafard des parties épargnées.

« Sakura, tu es sûre que si je remets son propriétaire dedans, il va se réveiller avec un sourire idiot en disant qu'il a bien dormi.

- Je crois que oui. De toute manière, on n'a pas le choix. »

Elle était excitée et, en même temps, elle se contenait pour ne briser un faux espoir.

« Sois prête à intervenir pour lui… »

Sasuke plongea son regard dans la pierre, et enfonça son esprit à l'intérieur. L'éclair jaune se baladait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il essayait de la suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'arrêter quelques secondes de remuer. Même en esprit, il ne tenait pas en place, ce crétin.

Il allait devoir lui tendre un piège s'il ne se calmait pas.

Il décida de parlement calmement :

« Usuratonkachi, c'est moi ! Ramène tes fesses par là ! »

Les démons n'apprécièrent pas mais ils se calmèrent quand l'éclair jaune arrêta de gigoter dans tous les sens pour gigoter autour de Sasuke.

Sasuke arriva à l'attraper, et il fit face à une représentation mentale fidèle de Naruto. Kyubbi s'approcha alors, un mince fil les reliait.

« Je vais vous remettre dans son enveloppe corporelle. Prépare-toi à un choc ! »

Il ne parlait, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était ici. Sasuke espéra qu'il n'est rien oublié de ce qu'il était.

Il commença l'opération. Après l'avoir lâché dans le corps, le manteau de Kyubbi recouvrit Naruto.

Ils attendirent patiemment au bord des nerfs un signe rassurant. Sakura s'agrippait fermement à lui, il lui passa son bras sur les épaules.

Kyubbi se rétracta pour laisser un Naruto intact, fringant de fraîcheur…et ronflant comme un bienheureux. Ils éclatèrent de rire ce qui réveilla Naruto.

Il se mit à bailler et à s'étirer sous leurs regards éberlués :

« Oooohhhhh ! J'ai fait des drôles de rêves mais j'ai bien dormi ! Ah, Sakura chan…Sasuke mais t'es à Konoha ! Ouais, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi…. »

Blanc de Naruto quand il vit Sasuke lui sourire franchement :

« Vous avez l'air de pas en revenir que je me réveille, tiens au centre de Konoha…mais je dors pas ici d'habitude…ce serait plutôt chez…

- Hinata, ajouta malicieusement Sasuke.

- Comment tu sais ? Tu lis dans les pensées, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Ils se tordaient tous de rire sauf Sasuke qui souriait franchement en voyant Naruto fermer les yeux avant de ronchonner :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…mais Sasuke devient perspicace…

- Je l'ai toujours été, usuratonkashi.

- Baka, je t'ai pas sonné ! Arrête de faire ton intéressant…J'ai l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi…Oh, mais c'est Ino…Ino, comment çà va ? »

Ino en voyant Naruto se lever resta interdite la bouche grande ouverte avant de s'écrier :

« Grand front, c'est pas le moment de faire mumuse avec un Henge ! Le village est attaqué, c'est franchement de très mauvais goût ! »

Elle se mit à ignorer royalement Naruto. Ils étaient tous explosés de rire sauf Sasuke qui commençait à ricaner et Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait :

« Sasuke, reprends ton sérieux ! Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! On a besoin de tes services à la porte Sud ! Allez dépêche-toi ! »

Ino se retourna pour repartir mais Naruto s'interposa :

« Konoha est attaquée ! Mais on ne m'a rien dit ! C'est quoi toute cette histoire ! Ino, Ino, Ino, arrête de m'ignorer !

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, grand front, mais il est aussi bête que l'original !

- Viens, on t'expliquera en chemin, lui proposa Sasuke.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi sympa et Ino aussi vache ?

- Sakura, ce n'est pas la peine d'encenser ton grand amour par-dessus le marché !

- Nani, dit Naruto avant de se faire tirer le bras par Sasuke.

- Bon, premièrement, tu vas éviter de t'agiter dans tous les sens devant les villageois parce que tu vas leur faire peur.

- Moi, leur faire peur ? Voyons, Sasuke, cela fait longtemps que je ne fais plus de blagues débiles…

- Je crois que là, tu nous fais ta farce la plus réussie. Et on va l'utiliser à notre avantage…

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer…le village est attaqué, Ino m'ignore, tu es rentré à Konoha et tu te balades comme si de rien n'était ! Il y a un problème !

- Le plus gros problème, pour l'instant, c'est éviter qu'Hinata te voit, baka !

- Sasuke a raison, le relaya Sakura. Naruto, je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi mais écoute moi…

- Je ne suis pas débile, je capte plus vite qu'avant maintenant, grommela-t-il.

- Tout le monde croit que tu es mort depuis une semaine.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

- Mais ferme-la, baka ! Si Hinata t'entends…

- Baka, toi-même ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit sans qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle avec douceur. Et, elle l'a mal pris ? Hein, hein, hein… »

Sasuke avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être exaspérant quand il se mettait à être une vrai boule de nerf survoltée.

« Elle l'a très mal pris, d'ailleurs, il va falloir que vous ayez une petite explication tous les deux, lui dit Sakura malicieusement.

- Quoi ? Hinata m'en veut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Naruto, laisse tomber tes problèmes de cœur. Notre équipe est réquisitionné pour protéger le village. »

Naruto sourit à pleine dent.

« O.K., je te suis. On va retaper le paysage ! Ooohhh ! Tsu… »

Naruto ne put en rajouter plus puisque Sakura lui assena un coup sur la tête :

« Elle risque la crise cardiaque, Naruto !

- Pas grave, je veux voir la tête qu'elle va faire ! Tsunade Oba chan », dit-il en se mettant à courir sur la muraille à sa rencontre.

Tsunade se retourna puis regarda avec effroi Naruto s'approcher avant de réagir en professionnelle :

« Attention, ils utilisent un genjustu très puissant ! »

Naruto évita son coup de poings.

Sasuke et Sakura intervinrent avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer :

« Tsunade sama, c'est lui ! Arrêtez ! »

Elle les regarda ahurie puis son regard se porta sur Naruto qui souriait comme un imbécile :

« A ce qui paraît, j'étais mort mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

- Expliquez-moi !

- C'est une longue histoire, on a retrouvé son âme, on déterré son corps et on a reconnecté les deux, dit Sasuke.

- Vous m'aviez enterré, gueula Naruto.

- Ouais, dans une joli caisse en bois avec tout le confort nécessaire…

- Sasuke, tu devrais te reconvertir en croque mort !

- Bon, on a un Bijuu qui fait des siennes…On y va, tous les trois. »

Sasuke chercha le Bijju à 8 queues et le sortit devant la muraille. Il le maintenait sous contrôle. L'équipe au complet se mit sur sa tête et partit au combat.

Ce fut un combat titanesque bien difficile à décrire vu le chaos, les émotions diverses suscitées dans le camp adverse à la réapparition de Naruto et Sasuke et la débâcle du dernier membre de l'Akatsuki encore vivant Konan.

Bref, ceci rentra dans l'histoire mais dans la mémoire de nos héros cette journée resta bien particulière puisqu'elle avait vue la résurrection de Naruto et la fin de l'organisation criminelle qui avait pourrie leur vie quotidienne.

Il fallut annoncer avec tout le tact nécessaire à tous le retour de Naruto à la vie mais rien ne fut plus délicat que celle faîte à Hinata.


	19. Annonce

Sakura prit une grande inspiration avant de taper à la porte du manoir Hyugga.

Elle avait la lourde tâche d'annoncer à Hinata que Naruto était toujours en vie et qu'il n'avait qu'à assumer ses bêtises envers elle. On avait attendu deux mois environ avant de l'annoncer à tous pour faire passer de nombreux tests à Naruto pour être bien sûr qu'il allait bien. Hinata serait la première au courant.

Ce fut le père d'Hinata qui lui ouvrit :

« Bonjour, Hyugga sama. Je viens rendre visite à votre fille.

- Bonjour, j'espère que ses problèmes de santé vont se résoudre. Elle ne me dit rien mais je sais très bien que vous lui rendez souvent visite. Ce n'est pas grave ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…C'est passager, juste un peu de tristesse qui passe mal.

- Elle est très émotive.

- Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout mais je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à vous en parlez. »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés et il prit congé d'elle apparemment un peu rassuré. Maintenant, le plus dur allait venir. Elle allait essayer d'y mettre tout le tact nécessaire mais elle sentait qu'elle aurait autant de difficulté que Sasuke de convaincre Naruto de ne pas se précipiter vers Hinata.

« Sakura, je suis contente que tu sois là ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Regarde-moi ! »

Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas venu depuis la semaine dernière et le ventre d'Hinata s'était bien arrondie.

« Je ne peux plus le cacher, je ne peux plus sortir, mon père a peur, je me cache derrière la porte…

- Ecoute, Hinata…installe-toi confortablement. Ce n'est plus vraiment un problème, cela va s'arranger… »

Sakura fit asseoir Hinata sur le lit pour qu'elle se calme. Elle pleurait un peu, elle semblait désespérée et encore moins sûre d'elle que d'habitude. Sakura lui fit boire un grand verre d'eau.

« Je peux venir chez toi, demanda-t-elle timidement quand elle fut plus sereine.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Vous avez trouvé un arrangement. Néji est au manoir, il va m'aider. Et les autres ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est tous derrière toi ! »

Sakura respira un bon coup. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour digérer le fait que son coéquipier était bel et bien vivant et toujours aussi exaspérant.

« Hinata, tu vas être la première mise au courant…C'est une bonne nouvelle, rajouta-t-elle vite en voyant l'air effrayé d'Hinata. Je ne veux pas trop te brusquer mais…Disons qu'on s'est rendu compte que l'âme de Naruto n'était pas partie…

- Mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, s'écria-t-elle. C'est horrible !

- Hinata, calme-toi ! On a réussi à lui faire réintégrer son corps sans qu'il n'y ait de dégâts.

- Tu veux dire que… »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Naruto est en vie. »

Hinata tomba à la renverse dans les pommes. Sakura savait que cela finirait comme cela.

Elle commença à lui tapoter les joues et à la positionner de manière plus confortable. Elle prit un bac et le remplit d'eau pour lui éponger le visage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit conscience.

Elle regarda Sakura avec un espoir et une joie non dissimulées :

« C'est vrai, il n'est pas mort, hésita-t-elle, je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Où est-il ?

- Avec Sasuke, dans la rue… »

Hinata sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, Sakura se mit à la suivre comme elle le pouvait.

Elles croisèrent Néji et Hiashi.

« Hinata, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Il est là ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à sa poursuite en compagnie de Sakura :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'enquit Néji.

- Cela va te faire un choc mais…Naruto n'est pas mort !

- Quoi ?

- Comment ?

- Naruto !

- Hinata !

- Usuratonkachi, reste ici ! »

Les deux amoureux se prirent dans les bras pour s'embrasser devant tous ceux qui passaient par là notamment plusieurs membres éminent complètement abasourdi du clan Hyugga à commencer par le père d'Hinata et son cousin.

Sakura, fière d'elle, sourit devant leur bonheur. Sasuke se mit à côté d'elle :

« J'ai cru que je n'allais pas le retenir encore bien longtemps.

- Hinata, t'as grossie !

- Usuratonkachi », marmonna Sasuke en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Sakura.

Le père d'Hinata ne fut pas dupe quand au surplus de poids de sa fille adorée et il n'eut pas de mal à cerner le fautif en question. Il activa tout de même son Byakugan pour s'assurer de ce qu'il subodorait.

Hinata quand à elle nullement embarrassée fit sa demande à Naruto en lui précisant qu'elle attendait un bébé de lui.

« Tu veux m'épouser là tout de suite ! Et ton père ? Il n'est même pas au courant que…Il est au courant. Hiashi sama…Heu…je veux dire que je m'y attendais pas…hahemm…

- On va en discuter tranquillement à l'intérieur, sourit-il. Hinata, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, j'ai cru que tu avais quelque chose de grave !

- Tu n'es pas fâché, je t'adore ! »

Elle sauta au cou de son père tellement elle était heureuse.

« Tout le monde disait que Naruto était mort, j'y ai crue, j'ai eue peur… »

Hiashi prit dans ses bras sa fille qui pleurait à chaude larme d'un air compatissant. Il la confia ensuite à Naruto. Les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans le manoir. Néji affichait un drôle d'air, il avait l'air indécis ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

Sakura d'un pas si discret écart que cela se porta à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si c'est si facile que cela, je me demande si je tente le coup.

- Attends peut-être un peu !

- Non, je crois pas, tout dans la foulée. C'est mieux ! Mon oncle ?

- Qui a-t-il Néji ?

- Je vais chercher ma fiancée, et je vous l'amène ! »

Néji partit en courant vers la maison de Tenten.

Naruto et Hinata ne faisaient que discuter de tout et de rien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tandis que les deux tourtereaux s'avançaient à l'intérieur, Hiashi sama vint parler à Sasuke :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez manigancé avec Naruto cette fois-ci mais je suis bien heureux qu'il soit vivant.

- Naruto est un ninja imprévisible. Il a eu de la chance. »

Sakura les rejoint pour se coller à Sasuke. Ils étaient ensemble et maintenant qu'il l'acceptait, elle ne se gênait pas pour le montrer :

« Ah, au fait ! Félicitations pour vous deux, enfin, je veux dire vous…trois »

Sakura et Sasuke froncèrent leurs sourcils. Devant leurs airs interrogateurs, Hiashi précisa sa pensée :

« Je suis désolé, vous n'étiez pas au courant…

- Au courant de quoi… »

La voix de Sasuke était dure et glaciale, Sakura passa sa main dans son dos pour le détendre un peu.

« Je viens d'activer mon Byakugan, vous savez à quoi il sert ?

- A détecter toutes formes de vie et les points de chakra.

- Je vous félicite pour votre enfant à venir. »

Sasuke se paralysa sur place, la mâchoire de Sakura se décrocha tandis qu'elle se serrait contre lui.

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait pourtant fait très attention à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Sasuke n'en voulait pas. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Il allait s'énerver et dire de vilaines choses, elle allait pleurer et s'effondrer. Leur couple à peine formé y survivra-t-il.

« A voir vos têtes, on dirait que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle…

- Je ne veux pas d'enfant et j'en ai exposé les raisons au Conseil, dit froidement Sasuke. Nous prenons congé, Hyugga sama, nous devons nous parler. »

Hiashi rentra à l'intérieur où ils entendirent Naruto crier de joie.

Sasuke lui fit signe de ne pas parler, ils prirent la direction de leur maison dans un silence lourd et pesant tout en ne se lâchant pas une seconde. Leur étreinte était forte comme s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'autre.

Sasuke ne voulait pas d'enfant, il suffisait d'arrêter son développement maintenant et la question était réglée.

Ce dont elle avait surtout peur, c'était de sa réaction.

Il s'enfermait dans son mutisme là où elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il paraissait étrangement calme et insensible alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

La question ne serait jamais vraiment écartée pour de bon puisqu'ils désiraient au fond d'eux des enfants mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre à cause de ces dons héréditaires maudits.

Ce genre d'espoir le faisait souffrir, rien que le fait d'imaginer que son enfant vivait à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'il pouvait naître et qu'il pourrait en être fier, l'élever et le chérir piquait son cœur d'un millier d'aiguilles.

La porte d'entrée grinça gravement.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse chez l'autre.

Sakura sentit qu'elle devait dire n'importe quoi du moment que c'était elle qui en prenait l'initiative. Il semblait perdu et mélancolique.

« Sasuke chan, j'ai pourtant fait attention…

- Je le sais, sourit-il tristement.

- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, je l'ai très bien compris et accepté alors je crois que le mieux c'est…

- Non, trancha-t-il. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

- Je m'occuperai de tout, et on n'en parlera plus…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Une lueur folle dansa dans ses yeux ébènes :

« Tu veux le garder ?

- Je crois que…en fait…je…

- Sasuke, tu ne te feras que du mal si tu gardes cette envie alors que tu sais qu'elle est déraisonnable.

- J'en ai extrêmement envie, j'ai beau me dire que nous pouvons le détruire, je n'arrête pas à penser à ce qu'il deviendrait !

- Je comprends mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Si ton clan resurgit, à un moment ou à un autre de son histoire, tout recommencera.

- Pas si on l'éduque comme il le faut. Il y a Suyi de toutes manières. De quel droit puis-je lui demander de ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

- Pour le bien de Konoha…mais il ne le fera pas, tu as raison…

- Je suis sûr que mon frère avait encore prévu ma réaction en ce domaine…c'est pour cela qu'il a fait naître Suyi…

- Oui, sûrement. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes…De toute manière, nous sommes bien jeunes pour l'envisager.

- Même si ce n'est qu'un embryon, je ne vais pas envie de le tuer…j'ai tué mon frère, je ne veux pas…après comment pourrais-je me regarder en face en me disant : c'était ce qu'il fallait faire…

- Tu ne veux pas tuer un autre Uchiha, je comprends. Tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de nouveau des massacres dans le clan à cause du mangekiou. Tu ne veux pas que tout ceci recommence dans une fratrie…

- Et je veux notre bébé. »

Ils apprécièrent le silence qui suivit ces paroles véritables. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte enfouissant leurs visage dans le cou de l'autre.

« Sakura chan, je me suis trompé, j'ai toujours vu les choses sous un mauvais angle.

- C'est-à-dire…

- J'ai toujours envisagé le pire mais jamais le meilleur…Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je me sens en sécurité d'une certaine manière…plus rien de mal ne peux m'arriver parce que tu me soutiendras quoi qu'il arrive…ce qui fait que je considère ma vie autrement. Je sais que tant que tu seras à mes côtés je peux vivre vraiment. Ce bébé est une bénédiction car je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le demander. Tu te rends comptes, tu vas porter notre enfant…enfin si tu es d'accord, bien entendu… »

Il ne put pas en rajouter plus puisque Sakura s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec délice.

« Je suis d'accord pour être la mère de cette petite merveille… »


	20. Enfants

7 ans plus tard

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino et Saï fêtaient chez les Uchihas l'entrée à l'académie de leurs chers petits rejetons.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon en laissant les enfants jouer dans le jardin.

Naruto, Hokage depuis peu, souriait comme un bienheureux au bras de sa femme Hinata. Elle attendait un troisième enfant qui ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

Sakura donnait le sein à son deuxième enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux verts : Kaïl.

Sasuke, en sa qualité d'hôte, servait tout un chacun…en fait, il jonglait avec les différents plats sous le commandement de sa tendre Sakura.

Ino leur racontait les derniers potins tandis que Saï souriait bêtement en berçant une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs : Leen.

Naruto poussa une exclamation ravie en reposant son verre :

« Il faudrait qu'on se fasse des dîners plus souvent tous ensemble…avec nos fonctions respectives, c'est un peu difficile. Deux ambus, une med-In, un chef de la police et un chef de clan ambu…

- Et n'oublions pas notre cher Hokage que j'admire de ma pauvre condition…

- Arrête de faire ton lèche botte, je ne peux pas te donner des fonds supplémentaires pour tes policiers, Sasuke ! Les caisses sont vides !

- On pourrait plutôt discuter de sujets plus simples, proposa Hinata…comme nos petits qui commencent à entrer dans la cour des grands !

- Je suis sûr que Minaya va surpasser ta Anaka !

- Naruto, ma fille est meilleure que ton fils. C'est une Uchiha quand même.

- C'est un Hyugga le mien !

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer sur des sujets aussi futiles, râla Sakura. De toute manière, on sait très bien que Minaya tient de son père…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Sakura, râla Naruto. J'ai très bien réussi ensuite…

- Je disais que le côté théorique n'est pas son fort.

- Tant que cela suis en pratique…je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma petite boule de nerf survoltée que j'aime très fort. »

Minaya ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto côté caractère, il avait les traits de sa mère et ses cheveux fins noirs alors que ses deux yeux se noyaient dans l'azur ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser le Byakugan.

Il ne tenait jamais en place, aimait les farces et surtout mettre en pelote la petite Anaka Uchiha.

« Pour l'instant, aucun drame n'est arrivé, soupira Sasuke.

- Ouais, c'est étrangement calme, là dehors, commenta Sakura.

- Peut-être ont-ils enterré la hache de guerre, espéra Hinata.

- Je suis sûr que mon fils Tsuchi leur sert d'arbitre, s'orguennilla Ino.

- De toute manière, il y aurait bien un moment dans la soirée où cela tournera mal, dit Sasuke avec pessimisme.

- Bah, n'en parlons pas et espérons que cela dure. On attaque les ramens », cria Naruto.

Les ramens furent engloutis quasiment desuite après avoir été servis.

La porte d'entrée claqua, les adultes retinrent leurs souffles prêt à voir débarquer le Hyugga et la Uchiha mais ce fut Suyi qui entra sans cérémonie.

Il traversa le salon en boudant pour monter à l'étage. Il ne prit seulement la peine de pointer un doigt sur Naruto en disant qu'il le détestait avant de s'enfermer à double tour sous le fou rire de l'Hokage.

Sasuke n'aimait qu'on contrarie un membre de son clan et c'est donc en tant que chef qu'il se mit en avant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu sais que si tu fais du tort à un membre de ma famille…

- …tu te fais ratatiner en duel. Bon, en fait, je l'ai assigné à une mission qui ne lui plaît pas…

- Il n'avait qu'à refuser…

- Ben, il ne pouvait pas puisque c'est un test.

- Tu fais passer des tests avec des missions ? Tu es tombé sur la tête !

- Je crois même que je me la suis fracassée contre un mur. Je l'ai envoyé en mission avec Rin Hatake ! »

Un « oh non » général retentit dans la pièce. Tout le monde regardait sévèrement Naruto comme pour essayer de le congeler sur place pour qu'il n'est plus d'idée aussi saugrenue.

« C'est pour améliorer leurs rapports !

- Ils ne peuvent même pas se supporter dans la même pièce, je plains leurs coéquipiers.

- Il n'y en a pas. S'ils reviennent en un seul morceau et en s'étant au moins mis d'accord pour travailler ensemble, je leur accorde le rang Jounin. C'est un marché équitable et je ne peux pas avoir dans mes rangs une telle discorde entre nos deux meilleurs éléments de cette année.

- Fais comme tu le sens !

- De plus, Rin est dans une mauvaise passe avec ses coéquipiers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Elle n'est pas très appréciée par les ninjas de sa génération…

- Paaaaapppaaaaaa, brailla une jeune fille.

- Je savais que cela n'allait pas durer, se précipita Sasuke vers sa fille.

- Reviens, espèce de lâche ! J'ai pas fini, brailla Minaya, pleurnicheuse ! »

Une petite fille aux cheveux à moitié noir corbeau et rose, aux yeux verts s'agrippa à son père tandis qu'une petite tornade tournait autour de celui-ci.

« Redescends, Anaka ! Je te défie !

- Paaaaaaappppaaaaaa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce petit monstre ?

- Il faisait son gentil alors je me suis laissée faire. Il m'a fait des tresses ! »

Sasuke regarda les dits tresses qui ressemblaient plus à un paquet de cheveux emmêlés qu'à trois mèches entrelacés entre elles.

« Minaya, tu es quand même pas assez bête pour ne pas savoir compter jusqu'à trois…

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il m'a tiré les cheveux !

- Elle est nulle, elle se réfugie dans les bras de son papounet, elle est nulle, elle est nulle…Aïe, maman !

- Je vais t'apprendre à tirer les cheveux des filles, petit monstre.

- Mais maman, maman, maman…Non, pas au coin ! »

Minaya se retrouva à bouder dans son coin sous les ricanements moqueurs de deux Uchihas.

Sasuke adorait sa jolie Anaka qui avait parfois la larme aussi facile que sa mère mais qui ferait une redoutable combattante quand elle aurait activé son Sharingan. Elle était magnifique, aimable et pleine de vie.

Minaya, quand à lui, râlait dans son coin en attendant de pouvoir en sortir avec un nouveau plan d'attaque contre Anaka.

Sasuke se mit à côté de ses amis en prenant une brosse pour démêler les cheveux de sa fille.

Le fils d'Ino et Saï, Tsuchi arriva enfin en traînant un cahier de dessin à la main.

Tsuchi possédait les yeux océan de sa mère mais pour le reste il était le portrait craché de son père. Il avait le même âge que Minaya et Anaka.

Naruto projetait de les mettre en équipe parce qu'il les trouvait complémentaire ce qui était vrai mais niveau entente, c'était à revoir.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as dessiné », proposa Saï.

Saï jeta un coup d'œil méfiant sur le dessin avant de soupirer de lassitude :

« Tsuchi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- J'immortaliserais leurs disputes !

- Non, non et non…il ne faut pas les encourager !

- Je veux être connu comme le dessinateur qui a été témoin du grand affrontement Uzumaki vs Uchiha !

- Baka, t'étais pas né !

- Version next gen ! J'ai raté la première pas la seconde.

- Arrête de nous suivre partout Tsuchi, râla Anaka.

- T'as peur qu'il raconte partout les raclées que je te mets ou alors tes pleurnichardes incessantes, siffla Minaya.

- Les enfants, on se calme…

- Minaya baka, tu n'as pas à te la ramener quand on boude dans son coin !

- Anaka Teme, toi, tu es dans les bras de ton père !

- Usuratonkachi !

- Teme !

- Dès que j'ai mes Sharingans, je te mettrai la raclée de ta vie !

- J'attends toujours, hein ! Moi, j'ai mon Byakugan !

- Il s'active tôt, t'as un avantage ! Et t'en profites !

- Je suis trop fort pour toi, nanananananè…aïe, maman !

- Cela suffit de vous disputer comme des chiffonniers. Vous allez devoir vous serrer les coudes un jour ou l'autre. Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous entendiez bien… »

Une porte claqua à l'étage.

Suyi redescendit l'escalier avec lassitude.

Tout en leur passant devant, il grommela :

« Je vais en mission…je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai avec son cadavre, salut !

- …sinon cela finira comme Rin et Suyi. »


	21. RIn et Suyi

Donc, voilà, ceci est une petite (enfin plutôt longue) extension que je suis permise à ma fic. J'en avais juste envie….j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la fin de cette fic, laissez des commentaires si vous avez apprécié.

Suyi venait de sortir de chez lui et il se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale de Konoha.

Une semaine minimum qu'avec elle, sa rivale aussi aimable qu'un nid de serpents, aussi agaçante que la sonnerie de son réveil et aussi explosive qu'un verre de vodka.

Voilà, des années de compétitivité, de rancœur et de coups bas résumés en quelques mots.

Il se souvint de leur première rencontre, il n'avait que huit ans, il s'inquiétait pour son oncle et sa tante à l'hôpital et il mettait la première fois dans le lieu maudit de beaucoup d'enfants turbulents l'académie des ninjas.

Il s'était mis dans le rang des dix ans essayant de passer inaperçu parmi eux, peine perdue puisqu'il faisait au moins deux têtes de moins qu'eux.

Elle l'avait appelé l'avorton directement puis elle avait tenté, oui tenté, c'était bien le mot, de lui mettre une raclée après l'avoir traitée d'abruti parce qu'il ne se mettait pas dans le bon rang et qui lui avait répliqué qu'elle devait être plus aimable avec ses nouveaux camarades. Elle s'était totalement rétamée par terre malgré sa vitesse ce qui lui avait bien plus. Il s'était ainsi attiré la sympathie d'une partie de la classe qui ne pouvait pas voir Rin.

Ensuite quand Iruka l'avait présenté aux autres comme étant un Uchiha, elle avait encore plus boudé.

Etant d'un niveau équivalent, ils se chamaillaient souvent en voulant toujours dépasser l'autre et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé dans la même équipe.

Elle était là avant lui ! Elle qui arrivait toujours en retard ! Elle avait fait un effort rien que pour l'humilier !

18 ans et toujours aussi gamine !

Elle se tenait bien droite dans la clarté du soir, sa longue tresse de cheveux nacrés lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos et elle portait la tenue officielle des Chuunins. Elle aimait trop les règles bien établies et les hiérarchies contrairement à lui. Suyi, ayant du se débrouiller seul à la mort de son père, en avait garder un goût de liberté qui lui collait aux semelles. Il détestait les ordres stupides et il agissait souvent de sa propre initiative quand la situation tournait ce qu'elle n'était pas toujours capable de faire.

Il était dans les bons petits papiers de l'Hokage et Rin détestait cela.

Il passa devant sa fine silhouette sans la saluer pour continuer en direction de la sortie.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et lui emboîta le pas.

Pour arriver à se supporter, il fallait qu'ils s'adressent la parole le moins possible et ils allaient s'y tenir.

Ils devaient obtenir des informations sur un nouveau corpuscule de déserteurs ninjas. Ils ne causaient pas de troubles notables à part quelques vols mais leur comportement intéressait hautement Naruto ce qui le fit envoyer ses deux meilleurs éléments.

Ils voyagèrent en silence.

Rin restait en arrière puisque Suyi avait été désigné comme chef de mission. Elle agissait toujours ainsi, à respecter les rangs. Elle devait fulminer en elle-même pour s'être fait damer le pion sur leurs premières missions ensemble.

Suyi ne connaissait pas les capacités exactes de Rin. Il en avait juste entendu parler par des rumeurs qu'elle était très compétentes mais extrêmement bornée.

Il maintenait un bon rythme, il pouvait se pousser plus mais il ne savait pas si elle pourrait le suivre s'il utilisait toutes ses ressources.

Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit bougonner :

« A ce train d'escargot, on arrivera après qu'ils aient pliés bagage !

- Désolé, je te ménageais !

- Sale petit avorton !

- Je suis ton chef de mission ! »

Elle se tut alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Il pensait que mener la mission lui épargnerait au moins les insultes mais elle semblait oublier ses habitudes quand il s'agissait de lui.

Ils continuèrent à voyager jusqu'au petit jour.

Suyi lui fit signe de s'arrêter quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez.

Il prit un bout de bois, et il se mit à dessiner :

« D'après les informations de Naruto…

- Hokage sama !

- Donc, d'après Hokage sama, ce groupe aurait établi son campement derrière la cascade qui est à deux kilomètres d'ici…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me refaire le topo, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tes coéquipiers habituels… »

Suyi respira un bon coup avant de répondre :

« Rin, je te prierais de faire un effort au cours de cette mission. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'obtienne le grade de Jounins avant toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- De toute manière, si l'on ne s'entend pas, nous ne l'aurons pas tous les deux.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies enfin percuté…

- Avorton !

- Cela fais toujours aussi plaisir ! Evite d'insulter mes camarades à l'avenir, je pourrais le prendre très mal et te faire bouffer la poussière.

- Tu n'en serais pas capable !

- Arrête de me provoquer ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment avant que Suyi ne cède :

« Je suis responsable du bon déroulement de cette mission alors on va oublier nos différends pour le moment. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Alors, on va s'approcher doucement sans nous faire remarquer, il y a sûrement des sentinelles et des pièges. Je propose que l'on avance ensemble.

- En procédure habituelle, on se rapproche chacun de son côté.

- Oui mais on n'est que deux. On a affaire à des déserteurs dangereux alors il vaut mieux que l'on puisse s'entraider au cas où.

- On va se faire repérer à coup sûr et je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide.

- Mets ta fierté de côté, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends. Je préfère prendre des précautions.

- Je me ferai un honneur de te tirer du pétrin dans lequel tu te seras fourré. T'es vraiment trop jeune pour ce genre de mission.

- On n'a que deux ans de différence à ce que je sache. »

Suyi se releva frais et dispos après cette courte pause :

« Tu as besoin de plus de temps ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Evidemment que non. »

Ils partirent doucement en se dissimulant dans leur environnement en utilisant un genjustu tous les deux.

Ils progressaient avec assurance et sans difficulté.

Elle n'aimait pas que Suyi déroge aux plans habituels et elle préférait faire ses techniques d'approche en solitaire. Elle ne sentait pas sa présence car il se dissimulait très bien. Ils avaient convenus d'un rythme de progression bien précis à une distance l'un de l'autre à peu près équivalente. Le tout était de ne pas se gêner.

Avec son Sharingan, il savait certainement où elle se trouvait.

Elle enrageait en elle-même. Pourquoi lui ? Ce privilégié, petit frimeur de première avec son air arrogant et supérieur, elle détestait quand il lui parlait avec ce ton condescendant.

Il était un génie mais il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle l'était elle aussi. Il avait réussi juste à grappiller deux ans d'avance. Elle l'avait demandé mais on ne lui avait pas accordé, elle avait dû se farcir la fournée d'imbéciles de son année. Evidemment le petit Uchiha, on pouvait le lui accorder.

Elle avait stagné deux ans de trop sur les bancs de l'académie ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient d'un niveau équivalent alors que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Elle devrait être d'un niveau nettement supérieur.

Tout le monde s'occupait de Suyi Uchiha et bientôt, il la surpasserait grâce à son Sharingan et à sa capacité de copier les techniques.

Elle le haïssait parce qu'on lui portait l'attention qu'elle avait toujours eue avant son arrivée soudaine. Il lui avait volé son éclat blessant son orgueil. Il lui avait pris la seule chose qui la soudait aux autres ninjas, leur considération.

Il était un meilleur chef d'équipe qu'elle, tous s'accordait à le dire, tous les comparaient et elle en perdait son sang froid. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'erreur et elle se focalisait sur les procédures habituelles ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa progression, la mission avant tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde la face devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cascade, enfin elle espéra qu'il était toujours avec elle.

Ils ne pourraient pas entrer sans que cela ne se voit.

Il y avait une sentinelle à l'entrée.

Elle avait envie de l'assommer pour passer mais leur ordre était clair. Ils devaient recueillir des informations sur les déserteurs en les suivant dès qu'ils bougeront de leur cachette.

Elle se dissimula dans une cachette acceptable, et relâcha petit à petit son genjustu. Elle ne pouvait pas le maintenir indéfiniment.

La sentinelle était un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge en bataille, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. Il portait à la ceinture une foulard avec une croix jaune brodée dessus sur fond bleu. Un clan ? Une organisation ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Suyi apparut à ses côtés avant de s'affaler contre le tronc de l'arbre prenant ses aises.

Elle détestait son assurance, sa désinvolture et son succès. Il ferma les yeux, quel toupet !

Un bruit, à droite…

Elle sortit son katana pour bloquer l'arme de leur assaillant qui s'apprêtait à tuer Suyi.

Son coéquipier ouvrit les yeux calmement tandis qu'elle repoussait l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

« Aide-moi, bordel !

- Tu peux te débrouiller seule !

- Sale avor… »

Un kunaï apparut sous la gorge de leur agresseur, c'était la main de Suyi, elle en aurait mis la sienne à couper. Alors, celui qui était étendu, c'était un Kage Bunshin.

« On se calme, si tu cries, je te tranche la gorge. »

Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait en apercevant la lueur cuivrée des Sharingans.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges ria à gorge déployée :

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Homme au sharingan, nous allons bien nous amuser », s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître en une flaque d'eau pour réapparaître derrière lui.

Suyi se baissa, Rin voyant une ouverture propulsa ses jambes en deux coups pieds fracassants en prenant appui sur ses mains ce qui permit à Suyi de se faufiler.

Il était de petite taille ce qui lui permettait de saisir des occasions de fuite opportunes facilement.

Elle ne rencontra que de l'eau. Il fallait utiliser le genjustu face à ce type, toutes les autres techniques seraient inutiles.

Elle envoya une onde de peur dans sa direction. Il se liquéfia sous la pression.

Etait-ce vraiment une personne ? Un clone plus résistant ? Elle se cacha attendant la suite, Suyi était en train de récolter des informations sur leurs assaillants grâce à son dojustu, il fallait être patiente.

« Sharingan, arcane lunaire du trouble des sens ! »

Cela ne marcha pas, non plus.

L'homme recomposa son apparence :

« Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, je suis invincible !

- Vous aimez bien vous la ramener ! »

Suyi mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de le provoquer ? De l'eau, il se transformait en eau, elle sentait l'idée venir et il fallait que Suyi l'occupe plus longtemps.

« Et c'est un gamin Uchiha qui me fait la morale ! Clan dégénéré ! »

Enfin, elle avait une idée.

Elle se propulsa sous terre :

« Doton, technique de la décapitation ! »

Elle l'entraîna sous terre, il se décomposa en liquide et avant qu'il ne s'échappe, elle lança son autre technique :

« Katon, fournaise ardente. »

Elle sortit de terre légèrement brûlée mais elle avait réussi à l'enfermer dans une sphère ravagée par les flammes. Il devait s'évaporer normalement :

« Geyser ! »

Suyi la prit par la taille pour la protéger des jets de vapeurs gigantesques. Ils hurlèrent pour s'entendre.

« Mais c'est quoi ce type !

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à percer son secret avec mon Sharingan.

- Genjustu ?

- Non, c'est réel !

- Personne ne peut faire cela !

- C'est sûrement un don héréditaire !

- Mais tu devrais trouver comment cela fonctionne !

- Oui, normalement ! »

Suyi se mit à crier, elle sentit alors une vague d'eau l'emprisonner à son tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sphère d'eau, ils ne pouvaient pas en sortir…

La sphère se remplit d'air, elle respira à peine, il était rempli d'un gaz pour leur faire perdre connaissance. Elle fit signe à Suyi de se retenir de respirer.

Leur adversaire s'approcha d'eux en riant :

« Vous êtes fait comme des rats ! »

Il les observa lutter, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir, ils s'en rendirent vite compte.

Rin inspira alors à peine de quoi la rendre inconsciente. Son esprit s'embruma et elle plongea dans le noir.

Suyi regarda Rin tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ils ne pouvaient sortir mais elle abandonnait bien vite, elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Leur adversaire la sortit de la bulle et la prit sur ses épaules :

« Elle, au moins, a compris que c'était sans espoir ! »

Sans espoir, il râla intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire comme cela, il détestait perdre. Tout c'était passé bien vite, il n'avait pas pu compter sur ses dons pour se sortir de cette impasse. Il comptait trop dessus, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Pourquoi Rin qui était quelqu'un de borné l'avait lâchement abandonné ? Elle avait très bien réagi durant le combat. Pourquoi ?

Il comprit quand il vit que son adversaire ne la tuait pas. Des otages, ils étaient des otages et Rin avait inspiré le moins de gaz possible pour se réveiller au plus vite. Il n'avait pas ses capacités d'olfaction et il ne pouvait pas bien doser mais il fallait faire avec.

Il inspira pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il ne se réveilla que plus tard tout contre Rin, il fit attention à se faire discret. Elle semblait consciente depuis un bon moment.

Sur ce coup-ci, elle avait été bien meilleure que lui. Il devait bien se l'avouer mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à l'en féliciter, cela lui plairait bien trop.

Leurs têtes se touchaient, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis là !

- Des séquelles ?

- Mal à la tête. Combien ?

- Une vingtaine…sans compter les jeunes.

- Combien ?

- Trente six odeurs.

- Et notre agresseur ?

- Parti. Tout à l'heure, le chef est venu nous voir… »

Elle s'arrêta, une ombre passa dans leur champ de vision puis se détourna au bout d'un moment.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Ils ont une technique pour vaincre le Sharingan ainsi que d'autres techniques héréditaires de Konoha.

- Comment ont-ils pu obtenir tous ces secrets ? Ils font bien connaître les justus pour les contrer.

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas pu voir leur chef…ils vont certainement attaquer Konoha…

- Il faut les prévenir mais il faut aussi en apprendre plus sur leurs techniques.

- Nos liens ne sont pas si serrés. »

Effectivement, ils ne l'étaient pas. Suyi n'eut aucune difficulté à se détacher les mains discrètement.

« Il y a une sortie à droite à cinq mètres.

- Je suis prêt !

- Attends mon signal…maintenant. »

Ils se relevèrent en vitesse pour se mettre à foncer direct sur un kekaï genkaï. Ils s'étalèrent par terre sous les rires des hommes à la croix jaune.

« Oh, Rin. Je crois qu'on est la risée de tout le monde.

- Cela ne te fait pas de mal de tomber de ton piédestal ! »

Rin, ce n'était pas le moment de lui chercher des noises avec sa migraine carabinée.

« Par ta faute ! Si tu avais été plus attentive !

- Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus avec ton sharingan !

- Je croyais que tu avais tout mis au point !

- Je me suis gourée, t'es content ! »

Apparemment, leur dispute ravissait leurs chers hôtes.

« On n'a pas envie d'interrompre votre prise de bec, c'est tellement défoulant, leur dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Je m'appelle Dalen et mon chef va venir s'entretenir avec vous. Ne tentez pas de fuir, c'est inutile. »

Ils se renfrognèrent devant son air compatissant.

Suyi, d'une humeur de chien, lançait des regards pleins de reproches à sa coéquipière qui gardait toute sa fierté derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

Ils quittèrent leur attitude stupide en apercevant leur chef. Il était bien connu des services ninjas : Kabuto.

« Apportez leur de quoi manger ! Ce gaz a des effets secondaires importants à jeun… Bonjour, Konohans ! Je ne vous connais pas personnellement mais tu dois être une personne de la famille de Sasuke avec ton Sharingan. Tu es bien trop vieux pour être son propre fils.

- Si vous pensez nous soutirer des informations avec ce ton badin, vous pouvez vous l'enfoncez bien profond. »

Suyi rougit au propos de Rin, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi directe avec un ennemi.

« Des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus, cette croix noire aux branches incurvées, une Hatake ! Tu es la fille d'Anko, une vieille connaissance. Sache que toutes les techniques que t'a léguées ta mère sont inefficaces…Rin. »

Rin plissa les yeux, donc tout ce qui avait un rapport avec son père marchait comme la technique de décapitation.

« Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon, tu es Suyi Uchiha. Les Uchihas se reposent beaucoup trop sur leur Sharingan, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec ton oncle.

- Vous prévoyez d'attaquer Konoha, tenta-t-il.

- C'est exact ! Pas encore, pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder ! Il y a encore quelques éléments à mettre au point !

- Venez en au but, pourquoi nous gardez-vous ?

- Ah, Suyi kun, vous êtes un appât de qualité pour attirer Sasuke dans un piège fatal… »

Suyi trembla de tout son être, son oncle ne supportait pas qu'on lui porte atteinte, il avait vécu trop d'atrocités, trop de pertes pour vouloir revivre cela.

« …et vous, chère Hatake chan, vos dons héréditaires me passionnent à un point innommable, ajouta Kabuto en sortant un scalpel. »

Rin se raidit quasiment imperceptiblement en soutenant le regard envieux de Kabuto.

« Emmenez-la moi dans mon laboratoire sans la brutaliser ! »

Suyi eut beau la défendre quand ils vinrent la prendre et elle-même se débattre, ce fut peine perdue.

Il la vit disparaître vers le fond de la grotte.

Rin se fit attraper par les hommes de Kabuto qui la tirèrent hors du kekkaï. Ils la maintenaient solidement en place. Elle en voulait à mort à Suyi. S'être fait piéger bêtement dans une sphère d'eau, à son niveau, c'était une erreur de débutants !

Et maintenant, elle allait passer dans la salle des horreurs par sa faute.

Par rage, elle se débattit, cela la défoulait puisqu'il n'était pas autorisé à la brusquer, ils encaissaient.

« Toute aussi sympathique qu'Anko… »

Elle n'avait plus qu'une alternative pour sortir d'ici, le provoquer.

« C'est facile de vous moquer d'un ninja à terre ! Vous n'aurez pas le culot de me combattre en duel !

- Je ne me rabaisse pas à me frotter à du menu fretin ! Et qu'ai-je à y gagner ? Je vais abîmer votre corps, ce serait navrant ! »

Elle détestait se faire insulter surtout concernant ses capacités ninjas. Elle était la fille du célèbre ninja copieur et de l'effrayante Anko, tout de même. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui ! Oui, mais lui non plus !

Ils l'attachèrent à une table d'opération puis ils la laissèrent seule avec Kabuto.

« On va pouvoir discuter sans que votre coéquipier ne s'en mêle… »

Elle n'aimait pas son ton de confidence, il voulait lui soutirer des informations tout en laissant Suyi dans l'expectative concernant son sort.

« Je ne vous dirai rien qui pourrait compromettre la sécurité de Konoha…

- Vous y tenez tant que cela à ce village ? Cela m'étonne d'après les renseignements que j'ai récolté sur vous. Plus de père, plus de mère, une vie solitaire…

- C'est inutile…, j'aime mon village… »

Kabuto ricana :

« Votre manque d'assurance est plus que convaincant. Je comprends que votre fierté serait blessé et l'honneur de votre famille souillé si vous en venez à me rejoindre…

- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais ! Je sais qui sont mes alliés !

- Même vos coéquipiers et votre senseï ne vous respectent plus en tant que ninja.

- Datyn senseï a toute confiance en mes compétences…

- Il me semble qu'elle a demandé à ce que vous soyez recalé au rang de genin la dernière fois que vous l'ayez déçu. Je me demande même si ce petit test de Naruto n'y aurait pas son origine.

- Vous êtes au courant de bien des choses, vous nous attendiez.

- J'avoue que vous m'intéressiez tout les deux. J'en ai donné la raison pour Suyi et pour vous, je crois que vous la comprenez.

- Vous n'avez pas pu me soutirer mes dons héréditaires alors vous voulez une alliance.

- Ce serait dommage de tuer quelqu'un d'aussi prometteur. Prendre votre revanche sur tous ses imbéciles qui ne voient pas votre talent aveuglés par les capacités de cet Uchiha.

- Ce sont peut-être des ingrats mais je suis lié à mon village par mes parents et je ne saurais décevoir les espoirs qu'ils ont placés en moi.

- Ils sont morts, y a-t-il au moins quelqu'un de vivant à part moi qui reconnaisse votre véritable valeur ? »

Elle ne répondit pas parce que la réponse était négative. Une larme coula sur ses joues, la solitude était affreuse.

« Pauvre enfant, je peux vous donner le pouvoir qui vous manque pour…

- Je refuse, je sais ce que vous me proposez et cela me révulse.

- Vous détestez Suyi, je ne me trompe ? »

Elle ne répondit pas non plus, il la connaissait trop bien et cela l'effrayait.

« Evidemment, c'est plus qu'une rivalité entre vous, c'est de la répulsion réciproque. Vaincre le Sharingan, quand on sait comment faire, il est bien facile de leur rabattre leur maudite fierté.

- Vous détestez Sasuke, je ne me trompe ? »

Kabuto sourit :

« Si vous jouez au même petit jeu que moi, c'est que vous commencez à adhérer à ma façon de faire. Je serais un senseï bien plus attentif que Datyn.

- Je ne trahirais pas Konoha.

- Je pense avoir les moyens de vous sortir de votre entêtement à suivre des ingrats. Il me semble que l'on a saccagé votre appartement depuis que vous êtes parti.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Je m'y fais.

- Ici, je ne permettrais jamais un tel manque de respect ! Un ninja ne devrait pas accepté d'être traité ainsi, j'avoue que vous avez un certain panache que j'admire mais c'est vraiment dommage de subir autant d'infamie. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de prendre vos secrets parce que vous tenez encore à ces boulets. »

Ses mots faisaient mouches, ils résonnaient en elle comme la stricte vérité. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à eux alors qu'ils ne lui avaient mis que des bâtons dans les roues depuis que ses parents étaient morts ? Elle n'en savait rien, un stupide attachement à cause de valeurs qu'elle respectait. Ils n'appliquaient pas les valeurs Konohanne envers elle.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir, ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre.

- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, je suis avec vous.

- Un petit cadeau de bienvenue ! »

Il se pencha sur elle, prit son bandeau de shinobi, puis son cou s'allongea pour lui mordre le cou.

La marque maudite s'infiltra en elle douloureusement. Son corps se tordit sous la douleur.

« Survivez ! »

Suyi se faisait un sang d'encre pour Rin. C'était la première mission qu'il foirait complètement, et il ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir.

Son sharingan ne détectait même pas le kekkaï, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de le contrer. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour qu'il ait une minuscule chance de la sauver. Selon les procédures habituelles, il n'aurait dû penser qu'à fuir pour avertir Konoha mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. C'était contraire à son nindo, il avait juré de protéger ceux dont il avait la charge. De plus, il éprouvait beaucoup de honte qu'elle doive subir on ne sait quelle atrocité par sa faute.

Ils ne possédaient pas tous la capacité à contrer son Sharingan, c'était sûr. Chacun devait avoir une spécialité quelconque. Il fallait passer à travers le kekkaï et la retrouver. Il devait faire appel à ses dons maternels qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien.

Il s'installa confortablement pour remonter ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait pas beaucoup d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux cuivrés, une voix douce, une présence réconfortante…Le combat, son dernier combat…il avait pris la fuite pendant qu'elle le protégeait…

Un genjustu intéressant qu'il copia grâce à sa mémoire, des attaques avec du chakra du vent, voilà d'où lui venait cette affinité, il fut surpris par sa dernière technique…

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le niveau pour l'exécuter mais il devait la tenter pour sortir de là et sauver sa coéquipière.

Il se releva, il exécuta le même geste qu'elle en croisant ses bras devant lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Les croix jaunes, intrigués, le regardèrent faire riant pour les jeunes et s'inquiétant pour les plus âgés.

En écartant ses bras, il libérant une onde puissante de chakra pur qui percuta le Kekkaï. Cela ne suffisait pas et lui prenait beaucoup de chakra. Et ce n'était encore qu'approximatif, il manquait un élément. Il maintient la technique en cherchant son don héréditaire dans ses entrailles. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de là pour lui prêter main forte. Elle était en danger, il le sentait comme une évidence et elle n'aurait jamais dû l'être s'il avait été plus prudent.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit un rugissement monter de ses entrailles pour se propager dans son chakra. Des clameurs joyeuses se firent écho dans le kekkaï et finirent par le briser.

Suyi, un peu sonné, activa ses Sharingans pour se faufiler à travers la foule apeurée. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, seul le rouquin contrait ses techniques.

Un ou deux eurent le courage de s'interposer face à lui. Il les mit K.O. en quelques secondes. Il utilisa le genjustu et ils tombèrent tous endormi.

Il n'avait quasiment plus de chakra.

Il se fraya un chemin en travers des corps affalés. Il devait faire vite, et la trouver.

Il emprunta un long couloir puis s'arrêta net dans l'angle d'un mur pour se cacher en désactivant son Sharingan.

Kabuto referma précipitamment une porte derrière lui puis se précipita vers la salle principale.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas l'affronter dans son état.

Anxieux, il entra dans le laboratoire.

Rin, inconsciente, était amarrée à un lit. Il n'y avait personne. Il la délivra et il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien heureusement.

Il y avait une fenêtre dans le laboratoire. Ni une ni deux, il s'échappa par là puis il mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et les croix jaunes avant de s'arrêter épuisé.

Ils étaient proches de Konoha, il devait faire une pause. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour s'enfuir.

Il était essoufflé, il avait dû la porter en courant le plus vite possible. Ils avaient enfin abandonné la poursuite.

Il l'allongea à terre délicatement.

Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, elle avait de la fièvre… Il prit sa gourde pour lui poser un chiffon mouillé sur le front. Il connaissait quelques justu médicaux de base grâce à Sakura mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait exactement.

Elle était en sueur. Qu'est-ce que Kabuto lui avait fait ?

Il s'inquiétait énormément. Il la veilla tout en lui faisant baisser la fièvre.

Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci retomba enfin…

Suyi, activant ses Sharingans par reflexe, recula devant le chakra malfaisant qui commençait à s'échapper d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il la vit se relever, elle était effrayante. Toute une aura violette lui tournait autour.

Elle semblait perdue, et étonnée…

Il tenta la douceur :

« Rin, tu vas mieux ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur démentielle.

« Toi ! »

Il n'apprécia pas son ton hargneux.

« Calme-toi, Rin ! Tu n'es pas toi-même, dit-il en reculant.

- Tu as peur, Uchiha !

- Tu m'inquiètes… »

Il avait évité de justesse un éclair pourfendeur. Elle l'attaquait pour de vrai.

« Rin, tu es sous l'emprise d'un justu…fais le vide en toi !

- Je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes ! Viens te battre !

- On pourrait organiser cela une autre fois, je ne suis pas contre un entraînement amical… »

Les kunaïs n'avait rien eu d'amical, il se décala à temps pour se cacher dans un genjustu et en profiter pour installer un piège imparable.

« Tu te débines, avorton ! »

Elle était en pleine forme et elle avait pété un câble. Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas espérer la battre. Il fallait qu'il la rabatte vers Konoha en espérant croiser les leurs.

« Rin, on doit avertir Konoha, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Je ne reviens pas à Konoha, et je vais te tuer ! »

Suyi frissonna à ses paroles, elle avait l'air sérieuse et extrêmement menaçante.

« Je ne suis pas allé te délivrer pour te laisser repartir chez eux.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Tu aurais dû me laisser là-bas et prévenir le village ! Au lieu de cela, tu vas mourir au service de ce village d'imbéciles ! »

Elle avait sûrement une ou deux rancoeurs envers le village qui n'était pas passé et que Kabuto avait exploité pour la mettre de leur côté. Son genjustu allait lâché et il serait bientôt vulnérable. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle se rebellait. Elle n'avait plus son bandeau, il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. A part tout ce qui le concernait personnellement. Ils étaient rivaux depuis longtemps mais ils n'avaient jamais cherché à se connaître vraiment.

« Ecoute, si c'est à cause de moi, pour mon incompétence sur cette mission, je m'excuse. Je comprends que tu aies envie de pousser un coup de gueule. C'est bon, c'est passé !

- Cela ne passera jamais ! »

Elle pleurait…C'était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Méfiant, il stoppa son genjustu de camouflage pour s'approcher à découvert, ses sharingans activés.

« Rin, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il serait préférable d'en discuter tranquillement. Quoi ? »

Des serpents jaillirent du sol l'encerclant, il se propulsa dans les airs où l'accueillit une bonne droite de la kunoïchi.

Il se laissa faire, elle le frappait sans se retenir, il encaissa tout.

Il se retrouva à terre, des contusions de partout.

« Défends-toi !

- Je ne bats pas avec l'un de mes compatriotes lors d'une mission de cette importance !

- Tu n'as pas compris, on dirait. Tu n'es qu'un abruti, je n'appartient plus à ce village ! Je n'ai aucun lien avec eux !

- Je croyais être ton rival, et c'est un lien !

- Je te hais ! Tu n'es pas mon rival mais mon ennemi intime !

- C'est un lien quand même ! »

Elle le frappa plus violemment sans qu'il ne réagisse.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? C'est vous tous ! »

Avec des réponses pareilles, ils n'allaient pas avancer. Si elle faisait juste un pas de plus vers la droite, juste un petit pas, allez Rin !

« Bats-toi !

- Si tu insistes tant pour te faire mettre une raclée, baka, dit-il en se relevant et en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Avorton ! »

Elle cria quand le piège se referma sur elle alors qu'elle avait reculé sous l'impulsion d'un simple réflexe. Elle était bien ficelée. En tant normal, il lui aurait souri en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux mais il ne voulait pas l'enrager encore plus.

Il posa deux doigts sur ses tempes pour l'endormir. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il prit une pilule de survie pour continuer la route. Il devait la ramener d'urgence pour qu'elle se fasse examiner. Elle avait complètement perdue la tête, la fièvre la reprenait et elle s'agitait comme en proie à un mauvais cauchemar.

Au bout de quatre heures interminables, il arriva enfin à Konoha.

« Uchiha san, vous revenez bien vite !

- Soyez bien sur vos gardes, le village va être certainement mis en état d'alerte maximale. Laissez-moi passer !

- Vous êtes exténué ! On peut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, nous même !

Il n'en est pas question ! »

Suyi se dirigea directement à l'hôpital en demandant sa tante.

« Suyi, tu devrais être chez l'Hokage en train de faire ton rapport !

- Rin, ne va pas bien du tout ! »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle, le visage de Sakura s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure. Elle releva le col de Rin pour montrer trois petites tâches incurvées disposés en cercle dans son cou.

« La marque du ciel ! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour elle, repose-toi aussi. Je vais appeler Naruto.

- Le village va être attaqué par Kabuto. Ils étaient trente six d'après Rin mais je pense qu'il a d'autres bases. Ils connaissent toutes nos techniques héréditaires, ils peuvent les contrer.

- Je lui dirais, ne t'inquiète pas…Pose-là, ici ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de se caler dans un fauteuil qu'il s'endormit.

Rin voyait les épisodes de sa vie les plus douloureux resurgirent dans ses rêves attisant sa haine envers Konoha. La mort de ses parents, l'indifférence des autres, ses efforts pour se faire reconnaître balayés par cet Uchiha, les insultes, les saccages, les réprimandes, sa confiance en soi qui s'effritait de jour en jour, le jour où ils l'avaient attaqué par surprise à plusieurs, les sifflements, les huées, la trahison de ses coéquipiers et de son senseï qui la considéraient comme incompétente…

Suyi l'avait exaspéré quand il s'était dressé contre elle, il l'avait encore humiliée, elle avait l'avantage et il avait réussi à la capturer…Elle le lui ferait payer.

Elle avait chaud, trop chaud…Elle délirait…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, on l'avait ligoté sur un lit d'hôpital. Konoha, on était à Konoha…

« Rin sama, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Une chevelure rose, Sakura sama en personne.

Rin ne répondit pas, suspicieuse.

« Rin, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisses te soulager. Tu es sous l'emprise d'une marque maudite.

- Mes pensées sont tout à fait claires.

- C'est une impression, Rin. Mon mari, qui en a fait l'expérience, va venir t'en parler.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Ma mère l'avait subie, elle aussi mais elle a fait l'erreur de ne pas l'utiliser.

- Rin, ne te laisses pas envahir par cette marque. Ta fièvre n'a pas baissée, tu risques d'en mourir. »

Ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi, quelle fin tragique ! Personne ne la pleurera, quelle fin pathétique ! Dans un lit d'hôpital, elle voulait mourir au combat.

« Je suis vivante.

- Pour le moment, il faut que vous stoppiez sa progression. Et seule votre volonté peut la tenir à l'écart.

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de m'y abandonner. »

Elle sentit son corps tressauter, elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle se calma au bout d'un moment, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voyait plus vraiment ce qui l'entourait, elle était juste entre l'inconscience et la conscience.

Suyi se réveilla chez lui à peu près frais.

Il descendit l'escalier pour rencontrer la petite Anaka aux prises avec une bouteille de lait. Elle était parfois, vraiment pas douée du tout.

« Saleté, saleté de fermeture sécurisée. »

Elle prit une inspiration :

« Non, non, Anaka, pas de Katon sur le plastique.

- Hein ?

- Cela fond, le plastique ! Et tu ne peux pas tout résoudre avec des justus ! Voilà ! »

Elle alla bouder dans son coin en sirotant son verre de lait. Elle était vraiment kawaï sa cousine.

« Anaka, ta mère t'a parlé de Rin ?

- Va pas bien. Pourquoi elle t'intéresse, la peste ?

- La peste ?

- Ben, tout le monde l'appelle comme çà. Oui, alors l'enquiquineuse ou le piquet parce qu'elle aussi inflexible qu'un bout de bois.

- Ce n'est pas très aimable, elle sera peut-être ta senseï.

- J'espère que non, elle a mauvaise réputation.

- C'est pourtant un excellent ninja !

- Tu trouves ? Si tu le dis, alors les autres ils mentent. »

Suyi ne s'était jamais intéressé sur ce que pensait les autres de Rin. Elle était sa rivale et ce genre de potin lui paraissait vulgaire. Il ne mettait jamais le nez dans sa vie privée, c'était la moindre des politesses mais maintenant, c'était différent, elle allait mal à cause de lui.

« Je vais lui rendre visite !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour la fille que tu détestes le plus, çà c'est inquiétant.

- T'es bien une Uchiha !

- Ben, toi aussi ! »

Il sortit en souriant.

Il croisa ses deux coéquipiers dans la rue. Jyfka Inuzuka et Jin Zatirn.

« Alors, t'es pas mort à ce que je vois ? On ne l'a pas croisé, t'es sûre que Rin est revenue en un seul morceau, s'esclaffa Jyfka.

- Elle est pris d'un mal étrange, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Elle n'avait pas qu'à se mettre dans de mauvais draps. Il fallait bien que cela lui arrive un jour ou l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Jin ?

- Tout le monde la trouve incompétente. Son senseï voulait même la rétrograder. T'étais pas au courant ?

- Je me moque un peu de ce genre de commérage et de coup bas.

- C'est vrai que tu la considères comme une rivale mais franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves de si spécial. La plupart de ses missions ont faillis mal tournées, cela en fera juste une de plus…

- Elle n'y était pour rien, elle a fait son travail correctement. C'est moi qui n'est pas assuré !

- Ne le répète pas sinon tu vas être la risée de tout le monde ! Fais lui porter le chapeau, une bourde de plus ou de moins.

- Cela ne se fait pas et venant de moi, elle n'appréciera vraiment pas. Je sais quand même prendre mes responsabilités. De toute manière, nos ennemis nous attendaient. C'était obligé que cela foire !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme cela ! C'était pour plaisanter !

- Je n'en avais pas l'impression… »

Suyi repartit de plus belle en direction de l'hôpital. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour être aussi mal vue par tout le monde ?

L'hôpital était bondé de monde mais il reçut à se faufiler jusqu'au bureau de Sakura. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un membre de sa famille à l'intérieur.

« Oh, Suyi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Assied toi ! »

Son ton était ferme et elle semblait soucieuse :

« Sasuke t'a-t-il déjà parlé de la marque du ciel ?

- Oui, c'est une marque maudite qui fait ressortir les côtés les plus sombres de notre personnalité. On acquiert un grand pouvoir si on survit à cette marque.

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'elle a été marquée par elle. On risque de la perdre, je ne peux rien pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Suyi s'en voulait horriblement, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, jamais cela ne lui serait arrivé. C'était sa première bourde monumentale, et il ne voulais pas qu'elle se solde par le décès de quelqu'un.

« Mon oncle m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvé de la marque…

- C'est vrai mais je ne sais pas qui contacter pour aider Rin. Il n'y a personne dans sa liste en cas d'urgence.

- Ses coéquipiers et sa senseï sont-ils au courant ?

- Non, pas encore ! Je suis en train de faire un rapport à Naruto.

- D'accord, j'aimerais leur annoncer moi-même.

- Demande-leur si elle n'a un petit ami ou quelqu'un de très proche d'elle…

- Pas de problème. »

Suyi fit le tour des terrains d'entraînement pour trouver Datyn et ses deux élèves.

« Ah, mais on a la visita de l'uchiha de service, s'énerva Aburame Lo. »

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment apprécié de l'équipe depuis qu'il avait mis une tôlée à Lo lors des examens chuunins.

« S'lut !

- Où est Rin ? Elle était bien en mission avec toi, demanda le frère d'Ino, Fasyl.

- Elle est blessée.

- Elle a encore voulue respecter les règles et pour une fois, c'est retombé sur elle.

- Vous êtes un peu sévère avec elle. C'est de ma faute. »

Suyi ne voulut pas leur annoncer tout de suite, il voulait comment ils allaient réagir.

« N'essaie pas de la couvrir. Attends, la dernière fois qu'elle a pris le commandement de la mission, j'ai perdu la quasi-totalité de mes insectes.

- Je me suis fait grièvement blessé, marmonna Fasyl.

- Les blessures sont le lot quotidien des ninjas, on dirait des pleurnichards !

- Tu parles exactement comme elle. On en a marre de ses justifications à deux balles. Elle nous mets toujours en danger de mort si bien qu'on ne lui confie plus la charge d'une mission.

- Au moins, elle restera au frais pendant un certain temps, se réjouit Aburame.

- Elle va certainement mourir. »

Un silence lourd s'installa :

« Tu nous fais une blague, Uchiha. Ce n'est franchement pas drôle.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'amuser avec de tels sujets. Elle est atteinte par un sceau maudit que Kabuto lui a implanté. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas, son chakra est en train de se faire avaler et elle délire complètement.

- C'est ce qui arrive aux faibles, commenta le senseï. Je l'ai pourtant avertie qu'elle régressait.

- Cela n'a pas été mon impression, elle est mourante. Vous n'avez aucune attache envers elle.

- Tu sais cela fais un certain temps que l'équipe n'est plus aussi soudée qu'avant. Elle nous a tellement fait prendre de risques inutiles qu'on avait plus confiance et qu'on s'est disputé. Elle ne parle quasiment jamais d'elle. C'est triste mais c'est un ninja. Comme tu l'as dit, cela fait partie de notre vie. Nous n'avons jamais été très proche. Pour nous, c'est une collègue décevante.

- On va tout de même passer la voir, Suyi. Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est notre coéquipière quand même. Elle en a pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle ne tiendra pas une journée de plus.

- On va y aller desuite alors.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

- Je te l'ai dit, elle ne nous parlait jamais d'elle. On avait des relations strictement professionnelle. »

Il les laissa partir avant de se diriger cette fois-ci vers son appartement.

Il fut surpris de trouver la porte entrouverte et taguée.

« La peste ! »

L'intérieur était saccagée, tout était en désordre, le canapé avait été crevé, des insultes ornaient les murs, les appareils ménagers avaient été détruit, les robinets tordus…c'était l'œuvre de ninja sans aucun doute.

Les paroles de Rin se répercutèrent dans sa tête : « Ce qui ne va pas, c'est vous tous ! »

Personne ne lui accordait une quelconque importance dans ce village d'abrutis.

Elle était orpheline, seule et renfermée sur elle-même. En proie aux moqueries, aux attaques d'imbéciles qui ne voyaient pas son génie. De la malchance, c'était sûrement de la malchance pour ses missions. Elle était une ninja compétente, il l'avait toujours reconnue. Maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, personne ne viendrait à part peut-être lui son rival.

En fait, il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux à présent.

Il alla à l'hôpital pour rester à son chevet.

Elle s'agitait encore dans son sommeil, cette aura violette ne cessait de tourner autour d'elle, elle semblait à bout de force.

Il passa délicatement la main sur son front. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle tressaillit à son contact et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Rin venait de sentir quelqu'un lui toucher le front. Ce n'était pas une infirmière, non. Le geste était doux et attentionné. On ne lui avait pas fait cela depuis si longtemps. Ses mauvais rêves en furent chassés. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Cuivre…Suyi ! Il avait toujours sa main sur son front, elle aurait voulu le faire partir mais son contact était apaisant.

« Rin, tu es là ? »

Elle n'avait plus de force et la gorge sèche.

Elle hocha simplement la tête ce qui la fit tousser.

« Je vais te chercher de l'eau, juste quelques secondes. »

Il suffit qu'il la quitte pour que les ténèbres resurgissent. Le tuer, elle voulait le buter. Il lui avait tout pris…

« Je vais te relever… »

Il la prit dans ses bras ce qui la calma, apaisée, elle se cala contre lui. Il faisait taire sa souffrance, elle ne savait pas comment.

Elle se sentit respirer plus facilement, les ténèbres s'écartaient et la douleur s'en allait.

Elle se cramponna à lui.

« Rin, je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu allais si mal…

- Merci… »

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras enfin sereine.

Rin venait de le remercier, l'aura de chakra s'était dissipée entièrement, il sentait sa fièvre tomber et son agitation disparaître. Elle dormait paisiblement.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher de peur que cela recommence.

Sakura entra :

« Et ben, si je m'attendais à cela, sourit-elle.

- C'est fini, elle va vivre.

- C'est toi qui l'a sauvé. Tu sais tu peux la lâcher maintenant. Dès qu'elle aura repris des forces, on lui mettra un sceau de contention.

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment faire mais…

- Il fallait la présence proche de quelqu'un qui compte.

- Elle me déteste.

- Je pensais la même chose de Sasuke à l'époque. »

Elle allait partir avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Sakura sama, il y a des faits inquiétants que j'ai relevé à son sujet.

- Comme ?

- Elle est harcelée par des ninjas du village, son appartement a été saccagé. Et je pense même que l'on sabote ses missions.

- Elle se serait plainte à l'Hokage quand même.

- Je ne crois pas, elle est vraiment seule.

- Pas tellement puisque tu es là. Sasuke va retrouver les responsables, ils vont aimer bricoler. Des sabotages de missions, c'est grave comme accusation.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il me semble que Rin est très compétente et ses échecs me surprennent. Quand Orochimaru voulait recruter quelqu'un, il le mettait à bout. Il en est sûrement de même pour Kabuto.

- Tu as raison. Sasuke va se pencher sur la question, c'est son travail. Il va s'y mettre desuite mais rédige un rapport qui nécessite son intervention…

- En le faisant passer à l'Hokage, je sais.

- Tiens, de quoi écrire. »

Elle ria en sortant :

« Tu peux la lâcher, elle ne va pas s'échapper. »

Rin se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Elle se sentait enveloppé par quelque chose, elle n'avait ni trop chaud nit trop froid. Ses pensées étaient claires, elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar affreux.

Une respiration, cette odeur,…Suyi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dégage ! »

Elle le poussa sans ménagement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux complètement déboussolés.

« Rin, t'es réveillée ?

- Ben, oui ! Petit avorton ! »

Il sourit avant de se relever.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans tes bras ?

- Ben, je t'ai relevé pour te faire boire, et tu t'es accroché à moi.

- N'importe quoi ! Jamais, je n'aurais fait cela !

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal !

- Cà, c'est une bonne excuse ! Avorton pervers ! »

Une infirmière rentra à l'intérieur :

« C'est la nuit, les autres patients aimeraient se reposer alors arrêtez de vous disputer. »

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer en se lançant des mauvais regards.

Dans ses bras, mais comment avait-elle pu y atterrir ? Elle se souvenait de Kabuto se penchant sur elle, elle porta la main sur son épaule :

« Marque du ciel, je crois que tu ne te souviens de pas grand-chose.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ?

- A part que tu as essayé de me buter, non, pas vraiment, puisque je t'ai arrêté à temps. Tu voulais rejoindre Kabuto, aussi et quitter ce village d'abrutis.

- Oui, cela je m'en souviens pour Kabuto.

- T'as accepté de le rejoindre sans la marque ?

- Je ne suis pas à ma place, ici.

- Non, ce qui ne sont pas à leurs places, ce sont les crétins qui s'amusent à saccager ton chez toi.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je suis allé chez toi, j'ai fais le tour du village pour trouver quelqu'un pour venir à ton chevet.

- Et tu n'as trouvé personne, c'est évident.

- Je crois que je me suis trouvé.

- Hein ?

- Tu auras beau essayer de te cacher la vérité mais on s'entends quand même plutôt bien quand on arrête de s'insulter à tout bout de champs. Et puis, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, je n'allais pas me débiner.

- Tout le monde dira que c'est moi…

- J'ai dit à tout ceux que j'ai croisé que j'en prenais l'entière responsabilité.

- Ils ne t'ont pas cru.

- Mes coéquipiers, si. L'Hokage et ma famille, aussi.

- Pas mes coéquipiers, ni ma senseï.

- Kabuto en savait beaucoup sur toi ?

- Oui, même trop. Il devait me surveiller depuis un bout de temps.

- On a un espion à Konoha, j'ai alerté les autorités.

- Très bien. Et cette marque ?

- On va te le contenir avec un autre sceau.

- Je ne veux pas revenir avec mes coéquipiers… »

Elle avait dit cela prise d'une impulsion soudaine. Suyi sourit :

« J'ai demandé à Hokage sama que l'on reste ensemble encore un bout de temps. C'est mieux pour toi, il faut que tu retrouves confiance en tes capacités. Si jamais, tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

- Merci… »

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

« Allez, cela va aller mieux…On s'occupe de toi. »

Deux jours plus tard,

Il lui avait mis le sceau de contention, elle avait enfin récupérée et elle se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage avec Suyi. Naruto sama se vautrait dans son fauteuil en souriant sous les regards plein de reproches des deux Jounins depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé leur mission.

« On ne devrait pas rester à Konoha, plutôt ? Les hommes de Kabuto ne vont pas tarder à attaquer, se révolta Suyi.

- Vous ne faîtes pas encore partis des brigades de défense de la ville. Vous avez bien choisi d'être désigné dans des missions ambu d'extérieur, alors, de quoi vous plaignez vous ? »

Naruto leur avait donné le titre de Jounins à tous les deux malgré les rumeurs concernant Rin. Il s'amusait de la situation.

« Tout de même, j'aurais du mal à danser la bimboula pendant que mon village se fait certainement attaquer.

- Ce n'est pas vos problèmes, ce sont les miens. Ils vous ont facilement neutralisés en plus. Je préfère vous mettre sur une mission facile, histoire de vous refaire la main. »

C'était plutôt histoire qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. Il devait infiltrer une boîte de nuit où l'on recrutait des danseurs pour distraire les clients. Des rumeurs affirmaient que c'était un lieu où l'on recrutait des ninjas déserteurs dans une association malfaisante les tueurs sanglants auteur de plusieurs meurtres de shinobis populaires.

« Et pourquoi nous ? »

Suyi ne pouvait décidemment pas accepter un ordre de mission sans rechigner pensa Rin. Il était insupportable, les ordres sont les ordres. On n'a pas à les discuter, l'Hokage sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs danseurs parmi les ninjas. Vous avez les qualifications requises. »

C'était un autre domaine de rivalité entre les deux. On verrait bien qui aurait le plus de pourboire. Une lueur de défi dansa dans leurs yeux.

Ils se mirent en chemin tous les deux durant cette après-midi d'été. Suyi sifflotait une chanson nullissime tandis que Rin le supportait tant bien que mal.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur d'être ta coéquipière sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté.

- Bah, voyons. Ce n'est rien qu'une chanson. J'en connais d'autres.

- Oh, non !

- En plus, c'est moi le chef de mission. Tu n'as pas à raller contre ton supérieur. »

Elle se la ferma tenant trop à l'étiquette mais il y avait des règles de bienséance tout de même. Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée et ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faire embaucher au vu de leur talent et de leur beauté. Il fallait avouer que le jeune uchiwa avec ses yeux cuivrés effilés et son port viril en faisait pâmer plus d'une et Rin avait pour elle, la blancheur de ses long cheveux magnifiques et ses yeux bleus enchanteurs.

Elle eut un peu le trac quand elle entra sur scène. Elle connaissait tout un tas de danse s'étant entraînée depuis toute petite à cet exercice tout comme Suyi. D'ailleurs cela lui procurait une certaine agilité et grâce au combat. Elle entama du hip hop sous les regards admiratifs des clients. Suyi prit ensuite sa place sur une musique entraînante. Il dansait pas mal lui aussi. Ils s'étaient confrontés dans plusieurs concours de danse gagnant à tour de rôle. Ils aimaient bien se mesurer l'un à l'autre dans cette activité.

Elle continua sur une danse du ventre. Après sa prouesse, elle se dirigea vers le bar pour se rafraîchir. Elle se fit accoster par un jeune homme plutôt séduisant.

« Salut, ma beauté. Tu es sublime, je t'offre un verre. »

Elle n'était pas là pour flirter. Suyi en homme protecteur lui prit la taille et lança au vil séducteur un regard qui tue. Il s'éloigna comprenant que la jeune fille avait déjà un compagnon. Elle lui lança un regard de reproches :

« Et s'il m'avait plut ?

- On n'est pas là pour cela…, rougit-il. »

Ils dansèrent toute la fin de la nuit sous les rétroprojecteurs et la musique endiablée repérant facilement le recruteur en allant boire de temps en temps au comptoir.

A la fin de leur temps de travail, ils se réunirent dans la chambre de l'auberge qui les avaient accueillis. Il étaient fatigués du voyage et de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés.

« Les rumeurs étaient fondés. On a aperçu Gachané, un dangereux déserteur parler avec ce type dans un recoin.

- Il faut le capturer et l'interroger. Et attraper ce Gachané si on le peut.

- Exact. Allez, reposons-nous, ce sera pour ce soir. Une mission vite fait bien fait. »

Ils se reposèrent.

La soirée commença tranquillement. Ils dansaient pour le plus grand plaisir des clients. Gachané ne se présentait pas mais le recruteur restait dans l'ombre d'un recoin.

Prétextant se désaltérer, ils en profitèrent pour passer à l'action.

Rin prit un plateau faisant mine d'aller servir le recruteur.

« Offert par la maison. »

Suyi s'était mis derrière.

Le recruteur renversa sa table et se mit en position de défense mais Suyi le ceintura facilement.

Il siffla entre ses lèvres et des renforts arrivèrent. Suyi et Rin préférèrent prendre la fuite étant en sous-nombre. La course-poursuite dura toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les semer. Ils avaient toujours leur prisonnier. Ils décidèrent de se reposer.

Ils apportèrent le prisonnier à l'Hokage le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent être interrogés. Naruto, satisfait, les renvoya en attendant une mission à leur confier.

Suyi avait rejoint Rin sur le bord du lac. C'était le soir et la lune se reflétait sur l'eau paisible. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour un entraînement spécial. Ne pouvant se retenir de vouloir lui mettre une raclée phénoménale, il avait accepté. Il attendait nerveux. Cela faisait deux mois que leur équipe tenait le coup et ils commençaient à avoir un timing parfait. Elle arriva portant un jogging bleu avec un haut prune qui rendait honneur à ses formes féminines. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt belle et fine. C'était rare de la voir en civil.

« Tu viens, petit avorton ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le lac en lui prenant le bras et se mit à marcher sur l'eau.

« Cette fois-ci, on danse ensemble. Cela fait un moment que j'en ai envie ! »

Il regarda Rin suspicieux. C'était pas son genre mais il se mit à l'exercice avec entrain. Ils se concentraient pour rendre le meilleur d'eux-même. Elle virevoltait légère sur la surface liquide, il faisait de son mieux pour suivre son rythme endiablé. Ils partaient parfois dans les airs exécutant quelques pirouettes. Ils commencèrent à faire quelques portés. Leurs mouvements devenaient synchronisés et ils y mettaient maintenant plus de complicité que de rivalité. Ils finirent par se laisser aller sur la musique pour finir par s'étaler de rire sur l'herbe attenante.

Ils s'enlacèrent pour ne pas attraper froid.

Ils se sentaient bien l'un contre l'autre.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela à mon pire rival mais j'adore ta compagnie. Tu m'as sortie de la solitude.

- Rin, ce n'est rien. En fait…il faut dire que l'on se complète bien tant en mission que dans la vie. J'aimerais bien que l'Hokage nous laisse en binôme. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Suyi ne voulait pas en rester, il voulait plus. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux brillaient. Il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus, la tension qui existait entre eux était pure attraction physique et il devait bien se l'avouer, il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il l'embrassa pour de bon et elle se laissa faire.


End file.
